His Butler, Eternal
by Erich Zann III
Summary: Sebastian is stuck now serving Ciel forever. Ciel is a Demon. Ciel has a lot to learn, though about being a proper Demon. Pairings of CielxLizzie and BardroyxMaylene. Includes characters from the manga as well including Sieglinde Sullivan and Snake from the Book of Circus. Rated M for safety. No actual sex scenes.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi, y'all. If any of you are fans of SebastianxMaylene… This isn't the fanfic for you. Sorry. If you're fans of BardxMaylene, you've reached the right page. On another note, this fanfic compresses two of my earlier fanfics: His Butler: A Confession, and His Butler: Moonlighting, into one fanfic. In fact, this fanfiction combines several fanfictions that I have written in the past. So, you know. Enjoy the culmination of my past work.

Chapter One: His Butler: Brutal

Maylene stood before Sebastian, twiddling her thumbs nervously, taking deep breaths, fearing that if she did not slow down and speak soon, she would hyperventilate. It had been four months since Ciel and Sebastian had returned from doing she didn't know what.

Sebastian and Ciel both seemed somewhat relieved that they hadn't destroyed the house, and although the butler's and master's relationship seemed somewhat more distant and even strained, now, none of the servants questioned it for fear of drawing Sebastian's ire…

For indeed, the jet black butler seemed irritated, even on edge these days. Although he had not yet yelled at them for their typical mistakes (although admittedly, they were making fewer and fewer such errors, even Finny, who habitually destroyed the gardens before) Maylene still occasionally dropped plates, shattered glasses, and damaged property.

Bard, who though he was quickly now learning to cook with the ovens and the stove rather than a flamethrower still occasionally burned things. Several times, Sebastian seemed on the edge of snapping at her, and losing his cool. However, every time, he clenched his eyes shut in that oh so elegant fashion, and sighed and told her to take the rest of the day off.

She didn't know why she felt that now was the time for her to confess to him… But it was. It was now or never. If she didn't do it, she would never have the courage.

"Sebastian…" She stuttered nervously, pressing her fingers together still, wringing her hands. He looked down at her rather condescendingly with that cold look that he always seemed to have these days.

"I am quite busy. If you have nothing to say to me, please return to the work that you habitually use to turn the house into a disaster area." Sebastian said, his comment slightly unfair, given that now, Maylene had gotten a new set of glasses to replace her broken ones that helped with her extreme hyperopia.

"I _do_ have something to say! Sebastian! I love you, and I want you to know that, I do…"

" _That_ is what you took ten minutes to tell me?" Sebastian sneered, causing Maylene to gasp in shock at his cold, cruel tone. " _That_ is what caused you to waste ten minutes of my time? You silly little girl!" Sebastian snapped, seeming distinctly less dignified at the moment.

Maylene was far too shaken to notice that, though. She only realized that Sebastian was mocking her feelings in the same breath as he was rejecting her. It wouldn't have been so bad if he had rejected her. But this was really just beyond cruel.

"But… B-but…" Maylene sputtered, now mortified that Sebastian was reacting so coldly to her heartfelt confession.

"I cannot stand humans…" Sebastian muttered under his breath, turning his back on Maylene, and ignoring her standing there, now shaking from head to toe, unable to say a word. She stood there for about half an hour, stock still, frozen in humiliation and defeat, unable to move a muscle, white as a sheet and occasionally racked with sobs.

Finally, she strode off furiously, passing Bard and Finny in the hallway, not even noticing them there, and made a beeline for the kitchen, where she sat down at the counter, and took out a glass, and a bottle of very expensive wine.

It was typically reserved for when Ciel had company, and she dug the cork out, and poured herself a large helping of it, downing it in one miserable gulp before pouring herself another glass. Normally, she would have held back from taking her master's expensive wine, knowing that even he did not have limitless funds. But right now, she couldn't bring herself to care.

Bard and Finny watched as she drank, removing her glasses to rub the tears from her eyes, and not bothering to put them back on. The two men wondered at how a woman of such small stature could drink so heavily.

She knocked back each drink as though it was nothing, and when, after an hour, she finished the bottle of Everclear (Wikipedia it if you don't know what it is), which was definitely cheaper than the wine, but probably worse for her to drink, she popped it open without a care, and poured herself a huge amount, chugging it down like nobody's business.

"Finny, stay there and keep a lookout for the Young Master or Mr. One Hell of a Butler. I'm gonna try and stop her from killing herself."

"Good luck… Bard…"

"Yeah, Finny."

"It hurts to see Maylene like this, doesn't it?" Finny asked, showing uncommon insight for himself.

"I uh… D-don't know what you're talking about…" Bard said embarrassedly, blushing slightly. The truth was that he had been in love with Maylene ever since they met, but he knew that she was in love with Sebastian, and that compared to an amazing person like Mr. One Hell of a Butler, that an average guy like him didn't stand a chance.

As jealous as he was of Sebastian, though, he never wanted Maylene to be hurt by him like this. He had really ripped her heart from her chest and burned it in front of her… God, what a morbid metaphor.

"Maylene…" Bard said, moving toward her slowly and gently taking the bottle of Everclear away from her, along with the glass. She had been drinking heavily for the better part of three hours, and the only reason he hadn't stopped her sooner was because he sometimes drank rather heavily himself.

It wasn't like he wasn't used to seeing people drinking their troubles away. Sometimes it helped. But Maylene wasn't a happy drunk. She was a miserable drunk, and with her small body, she seemed to have gotten seriously fucked up.

"Give it back, cocksucker…" She growled angrily, glaring at him with bleary, bloodshot eyes that were red and puffy from crying so much. Bard was taken aback at the foul language she was using. He wasn't even aware that she knew such words, let alone that she would ever use them.

"No. You've had enough, Maylene. You're even drunker than I was after I lost my first major battle… And I didn't think that was possible."

"Shut the fuck up, motherfucker, and give me my goddamn alcohol!" She said, louder this time, and she aimed a heavy punch at Bard's nether regions, but missed pathetically, and threw herself off balance, causing Bard to abandon the bottle and the glass, both of which shattered on the floor in favor of catching the poor, drunk maid.

"Get your dirty fucking hands off of me, pervert!" She snapped loudly. After a moment, though, she stopped trying to escape his grip, and threw her arms around him, bursting once more into tears.

"Stupid Sebastian! He could've just fucking said no! Why did he have to say all that to me!? Is it so fucking wrong that I wanted him to love me!?" Maylene asked, more to herself than anyone else. At this, Bard blanched.

"It's never wrong to love someone. That dipshit would've been one hell of a lucky guy to have you. But he couldn't see that. _I_ love you Maylene… And in my own humble opinion, I think I'd be a far sight better for your soul than Mr. One Hell of a Bastard…"

Hearing this, Maylene giggled weakly, causing Bard to realize that he had just confessed to Maylene, causing him to blush.

"Sorry… Never mind. You'll probably have forgotten by tomorrow, anyway."

With that, Bard picked Maylene up, and carried her to her room. He passed Sebastian on the way, and instead of telling him that she was piss drunk, he made up an excuse, though he was sure that anyone with a nose would be able to smell the alcohol on her.

"Sorry, _boss_ …" Bard said with as much contempt as he could muster, not sure why they should be apologizing to him, when he was the one who broke Maylene's heart.

"Maylene isn't feeling well."

Sebastian sighed. "Very well, just put her to bed and let her sleep it off." With that, he walked off, not indicating in the least that he was concerned about her. Bard was going to have a talk with Sebastian. Not immediately, because he had to put Maylene to bed… Suddenly, her drunkenness was driven back to him, when she threw up all over his head.

"Shrry…" Maylene groaned. Bard sighed, and shook his head, making sure not to spray vomit back on Maylene. It was a little bit annoying, but not the worst thing that had ever happened to him. More than once, he had been covered from head to toe in blood, mud, sweat, grime, and other less pleasant things. Vomit, on that note, was fairly easy to wash out. He would just head to the servants' showers.

"Hey, Maylene-chan. Just rest, now, and come back when you're feeling better…" Bard whispered kindly. Hearing this, Maylene opened her eyes, looking at Bard as if she had never truly seen him before, and she smiled wanly.

"Th…ank you."

"Don't thank me. I couldn't even protect the woman I love from having her heart broken."

"I… Won't forget…" She said, referring to his confession.

"Say that when you're awake and sober again…" Bard said, then rushed from the room, straight to the showers before she could say another word.

When Maylene awoke, she heard arguing in the hallway outside her room. One of the voices was the calm, silky smooth, but ice cold voice of Sebastian, and the other was the rough, pressured, but somehow kind and warm voice of Bard. They were so different, and yet…

Why did she feel so moved by Bard's voice when just the day before, she had been working up the courage to confess to Sebastian? Wait. She did confess… And she was rejected… Brutally. She drunk herself stupid, and was cared for by… Bard, who was now giving Sebastian a piece of his mind from what she could hear, and who then confessed to her… That had been a shock for her, even in her inebriated state.

"What is wrong with you!?" Bard demanded. She crept out of her bed and peeked out the door, and she could see that irritating superior smirk on Sebastian's elegant features.

"What could you possibly mean?" Sebastian asked.

"She poured her heart out to you, and you rip it the fuck to shreds! Don't you feel any shame as a man!?" Bard asked. Maylene blushed, and put a hand over her heart as she listened to the two talking, well, Sebastian was talking, Bard was yelling.

"Oh, you mean the maid…?" Sebastian asked laughingly, not even using her name.

"'The maid' has a name, goddamnit! Maylene! Maylene!"

"Of course she does. She was stupid to bring something as foolhardy as a confession to me. She brought her misery upon herself…" Sebastian said with a cold smile. Maylene gasped. She could feel tears filling her eyes again. She couldn't handle his callousness… But on the other hand, Bard was there defending her. She couldn't tear her eyes and ears away from the scene.

"It wasn't foolhardy! It was heartfelt! And you crushed her heartfelt confession like it was nothing!"

"I did crush it! Because it _was_ nothing! Now if you have nothing new to say, please move. I am very busy."

After a few minutes, Maylene came out. She had long ago stopped having hangovers after getting drunk. After all, her job as an assassin often required that she wined and dined her target first to get him drunk before she assassinated him.

However, she was still feeling a little bit dizzy, though it had nothing to do with the alcohol. Bard looked over at her, and sighed.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that, Maylene… I know Sebastian can be a jerk, but please don't leave. I'm so used to having you here that it wouldn't be the same without you."

"I… I… And you… I remember what you said last night, Bard… Why are you being so kind t-to me when I ignored you f-for so long? It d-d-doesn't make sense!" Maylene asked nervously, blushing heavily upon bringing up Bard's confession the night before.

"It makes perfect sense. I'm not angry that you didn't notice, and I haven't stopped loving you just because you had feelings for Sebastian. And I won't stop loving you, even if you think I should…" Bard said in his characteristically rough voice.

He took Maylene firmly but gently by her shoulders and pulled her into an embrace.

"I'll wait until you do love me, Maylene… And if that never happens, then I'll just try to be damage control. No matter wha…"

Maylene cut him off, though. She removed her glasses, revealing her amber irises that seemed to swim in the light, and she smiled gently at Bard, reaching up, as he was at least a head taller than she was, and kissing him.

"Thank you, Bard."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: His Butler: Enlightened

"It is time to wake up, Young Master." Sebastian said quietly, pulling the curtains on the window, allowing sunlight into the room, and awakening Ciel at the preordained time, as always.

"You realize, Young Master, that you do not need sleep, any longer?" Sebastian asked, raising an eyebrow at his young master, who, though he was a demon, still continued to sleep, though admittedly, he had given up eating almost immediately, finding it to be a waste of time and energy, given that food had no taste to him anymore. At least he could still dream, though most of his dreams were gray and though he could control them perfectly now, he couldn't make them anything but gray.

He did enjoy his tea still, though. Despite the fact that it had no taste, he could still smell it, and the hot liquid felt good going down his throat. Besides, he was British, and he had to admit that as a British gentleman, he was almost obligated to enjoy teatime at least five times a day.

"I do. However, I find it an enjoyable pastime. My dreams are still interesting, though… Gray and dismal…" Ciel replied. Then, "on a different note, I have read that there is a way for a demon to pass on some of his power to mortal servants. Is that true, or is it merely a myth?"

"It is not a myth, Young Master. However it is rare for demons to do so. Most demons that are powerful enough to create significantly powerful mortal servants prefer simply to use demonic servants instead. I have personally never had interest in either."

"What are the benefits of creating demidemonic servants?" Ciel asked, paying no mind to Sebastian's personal editorial.

"Well demons do it to make their mortal servants undying like themselves, although their immortality is not as complete as a demon's. Unlike demons, to whom no damage is fatal, demidemonic servants, also called Culled, are subject to the same kind of damage that normal humans are, although it will take much more of it to kill them."

"Perhaps this is a good way to explain the process of Culling. The Demon cuts himself, and gives his mortal servants some of his blood. This confers demonic fortitude, strength, speed, reflexes and healing onto the mortal, and as long as they are not killed, they will continue to live. Why do you ask about this, Young Master? Usually the only reason that a demon would create Culled would be if they do not trust their Demonic servants enough.

"After all, as you have seen firsthand, Demonic society is as cut-throat as human society. Culled servants are absolutely loyal to their Demonic master, bound by Blood to the Demon, and unable and unwilling to break their promise of servitude…

In theory, anyhow. Knowing humanity's ingenuity, a human could easily find a way to stab their master in the back if given enough incentive. It seems odd that you would have anyone whose face you would want to see forever. Is this about Lady Elizabeth?"

"It is about her… And yet, it is also about the servants. Despite their many ineptitudes, they are strong, and make excellent guards, whether or not they make good servants, and I feel that their skill in that area will increase over the years. Already, I hear fewer explosions from the kitchen, there are fewer tea sets and plates broken, and the gardens do not have to be fixed nearly so often."

"How very sentimental…" Sebastian said with the merest hint of a smirk, thinking that this was not like his young master at all. "However, Culling one's servants is not as simple as it may seem. Culled need food just like humans.

However, the demonic essence inside them also begins to erode their humanity little by little, and they become more like the demon that owns them. In the case of the Young Master, this may be a significant problem. Although for some, this may not be bad, for others, it is not a desirable outcome."

"Also, immortality is not as easy for the mortal mind to handle as it is for a demon. Although Demons may grow tired of the endless centuries and millennia that pass them by, mortals tend to lose their minds in the face of time eternal…

Many commit suicide, some become deviants, committing atrocities that even the most heinous of mortal criminals could not imagine. A few turn their insanity inward, and become screaming wrecks, forced to be in a straightjacket, assuming the institution can find one that can hold them."

"Some, perhaps the lucky ones, simply become sexual deviants and hedonists, drowning their eternity in endless orgies of sex, drugs, and alcohol. I say lucky because they at least have not lost their minds completely.

It is only maybe 1 in 50 that manages to hold onto their previous personality, and that has a great deal to do with their Demonic master, and the life with which they are surrounded. Perhaps a life such as yours, relatively friendly, and easy would be the perfect atmosphere for such beings.

I would not know. I have never encountered such a situation before."

"Does a Demon have to give the potential servant their Blood directly, or is it possible to slip the Blood into a drink?"

"There are two problems with that idea. One, it is impossible to do. Blood must be shared openly and undiluted by mortal concoctions, and two… it would be terribly wrong to trick someone into becoming your servant.

Only the most callous and cruel of Demons would attempt such a trick. Demonic Blood is sweet, and tastes better than the finest wine coupled with the most amazing sensations you can imagine. However, it is not something to be given or taken lightly."

"Although it is given quickly, it lasts eternally, and can only be taken away by killing the subject, which is often more appealing than continuing their existence. Do keep that in mind, Young Master, when you Cull your wife and servants of whom you seem so fond, that you may one day have to save them from their insanity by slaying them. Perhaps it is better simply to become used to being a demon, and watching the world change around you while you remain the same." Sebastian said, seeming slightly less cold in that moment.

Ciel sighed. Sebastian had a point. But Ciel was sure that if anyone could make it through eternity without losing their minds, it would be those four. His three servants had always seemed like they could make it through anything, and Lizzy, he loved deeply, and would be devastated to see her aging and dying while he remained forever the same.

"You forget, Young Master, that even when you do not say something, I can usually pick up on it. You do know that most Demons can make themselves appear older or younger, and change their general appearances to suit their surroundings. Demons that live amongst humans often do so, and when they reach an apparent age where a human should die, they fake their deaths, and move on, or simply disappear, and are often assumed dead."

"I remember when I was forced to do so. It was in the year 35 AD, when I helped a petty little man by the name of Caligula take the throne after the death of Tiberius. In reality, it was I who killed Tiberius. Caligula didn't rule for long, and after he was deposed, I took his soul.

I say this because I was forced to fake my death because hundreds saw me supposedly die that day. I can continue to exist for thousands of years without a soul, but I cannot use my powers, even my strength and regeneration.

Soon, even those will begin to fail me. I have not had a soul in what seems like ages."

"Is it necessary for a Demon to only have one contract at a time?" Ciel asked, seeming like he was slightly concerned. Sebastian sighed and shook his head.

"No. A Demon can be in more than one person's service at a time. However, it divides their attention, and is not usually recommended."

"Regardless, I give you permission to take secondary contracts, so long as they do not use you to attempt to kill me."

"To attempt to kill you would be difficult. Although I do have Laevatin, now, killing you would leave me with relatively severe backlash from murdering my contractor. You see, My Lord, a demon who kills his contractor takes severe backlash, both physical and mental.

It hurts like being impaled by a white hot skewer, and leaves the demon with a very empty emotion. Neither will typically heal for a long time."

"What about Trancy? Faustus managed to murder Alois and not take damage." Ciel said. Sebastian nodded.

"That is simply because Alois's contract was based on a lie. Alois had no true target for his revenge, and so, the contract was technically over as soon as it was made. Claude could have taken Alois's soul at any time."

"Very well. Then, I will trust that you will keep up your servitude to me even as you perform secondary contracts."

"Yes, My Lord." Sebastian said, smiling tightly, now. He was grateful, in a sense that Ciel was being open enough that he would allow his Demon to take other contractors. Though, he still resented the fact that he would be in servitude to Ciel forever. He knew in his mind that it wasn't Ciel's fault. Ciel had only done what Ciel did, and Alois Trancy was the one who wished that Sebastian would never be able to eat Ciel's soul…

Well, technically, he could eat Ciel's soul, but for a demon to eat another demon's soul was not only taboo, and one of the only crimes a demon could possibly commit. It was also dangerous in the extreme. For a demon to eat another demon's soul was a risk in that a demon's soul held their power, their personality, and their willpower.

If a demon ate another demon's soul, a battle of wills would begin between the two, and the demon with the greater will would win, and take control of the body. Sebastian wouldn't worry about a battle of wills with Ciel. But a battle of wills with Hannah Annafellows, who was far older than he and Claude put together would worry him greatly, and as Ciel had inherited Hannah's demonic essence, he essentially inherited her soul.

As such a thing had not been attempted in Sebastian's memory, he didn't know how it would turn out. Sebastian might gain great power by absorbing Hannah's power, but his own energy might be absorbed instead.

"Cieeeeel!" Came a voice from the foyer. Ciel's ears perked up, and he listened as Maylene greeted Lizzy. He listened to the conversation between the two.

"Maylene-chan! You look awful! You're so pale! Ciel hasn't been overworking you, has he? I'll need to have a talk with him… He can't…"

"Milady… The Young Master hasn't been overworking me, no he hasn't. I just had a bad night yesterday evening…"

"What happened? You look so uncute right now! Tell me what happened!"

"N-no… It's nothing, Milady, it ain't… I-I just… Mistook gin for water, and I'm afraid I quite lost my senses. I'm afraid I was born with Ageusia, which means that nothing has any taste, nor does it cause any sensation in my mouth or throat. Gin would normally burn someone's mouth and throat, it would. But I've never been able to feel or taste it… I was quite drunk…" Maylene lied, surprising even herself with how astute she was being.

She had never had very much book learning, having been an assassin in her former life. In fact, before she became Ciel's maid, she couldn't even read. Sebastian had taught her to read. Lizzie laughed, though, and shook her head. However, she knew about Ageusia since she had once or twice used that weakness against a person to get them to drink poisoned wine.

"No you don't! You can't lie to me so easily, especially with such a clumsy lie! What happened? You know I'll get it out of you…" Lizzie said, fixing Maylene with a stare that could scare off a lion were she so inclined.

"I-I was just rejected yesterday… I-it wasn't such a big deal." Maylene said, fighting the urge to cry. She knew she was just a servant, and had no place bothering her master's fiancée with her problems.

"Oh, no! Well, I know what always makes me feel better when I'm sad! Cake!" Lizzie cried happily, pulling a slice of cake that she had initially meant for Ciel out of her bag, and taking a fork, stuffing the cake into Maylene's mouth. Maylene gagged for a moment, but then chewed it and swallowed. It was amazing. The cake had such an incredible taste. Maylene had never tasted such delicious cake.

"Good morning, Elizabeth…" Ciel said, walking down the stairs with a forced smile. He had a lot of work to do that day, and didn't really have time for interruptions. But he did love Lizzie, and would make some extra time for her.

"You shouldn't harass my servants, Elizabeth." Ciel said, his smile widening into a true smile. He was hoping to talk to Lizzie about his 'condition' soon, anyhow. Now was likely as good a time as any.

"Ciel… How many times do I have to tell you to call me Lizzie? I'm your fiancée, practically your wife. There's no need for such formalities."

"Fine, fine, Lizzie. Please join me in the tea room for tea. Sebastian… Bring some tea…" Ciel said flatly, taking Lizzie's hand, and leading her into the tea room. When they got in there, Lizzie just stayed standing, knowing Ciel's habit of saying everything in the most concise manner possible, and attempting to leave to get back to work.

Usually she tried to stop him, if only to show him that it was possible to have fun sometimes, too. Today, she just wasn't in the mood, for some reason. She felt bad about Maylene being rejected. Of all the servants, Maylene was the one she liked most.

"You should probably sit down, Lizzie. I can't guarantee that you'll even believe what I tell you. However, if you do believe me, then you'll certainly wish to be seated."

"I'll believe anything you say, Ciel. I know you wouldn't lie to me."

"I'm not so sure about that. But fine. Lizzie. I am actually a demon. That is the short version. If you still want to hear the long version, I'll go on."

For a moment, Lizzie just sat there with a blank look on her face. But eventually, she began giggling, which eventually turned into hysterical laughter. Ciel watched with slight dismay as she clutched her side, trying to breathe and stop her laughter at the same time.

"C-Ciel… Pfft… I never knew you had such a sense of humor… I know you're kind of a stoic guy, but I'd hardly call you a demon…"

"It seems, Elizabeth…" Ciel said, reverting to using her full name. "That we will get nowhere unless I give you the full story. This all started about… Perhaps a year and a half ago. You remember a boy named Alois Trancy?

Well, I was investigating him, and he and I, it seems, were not on good terms from the start, and he also seems to have had a butler named Claude Faustus, who, like Sebastian, was a demon. He had other servants, the most noticeable of whom was a woman named Hannah Annafellows, and triplets, all of whom were demons."

"How a lowborn fool like Trancy managed to get a set of five demons to serve him willingly, I don't know, but Claude was a treacherous monster, and eventually betrayed Alois, and put his soul into the ring that Alois had worn, and put it on me, the ring, that is, mixing our souls to see if he could alter a soul to taste different."

"Well, Sebastian and Claude got into a contest to see who would gain the rights to my soul, and Alois, in the meantime, wished that neither Sebastian nor Claude could ever get my soul by making a second contract behind Claude's back with Hannah Annafellows… Stop laughing and listen…! " Ciel snapped. Lizzie went silent. Ciel hardly ever yelled at her. She could only remember once that he had, and that was when she had broken his precious ring.

"Then, Hannah Annafellows revealed that she had been manipulating Claude and Sebastian both all along, and brought all of us to the demon world, and forced Sebastian and Claude to fight with a demonic blade called Laevatin, which is one of the few blades in existence that can kill a demon.

I actually now possess that sword. Ironic, no? Sebastian won, but found out, when Hannah told him, what she had done, which was transfer her demonic energy into my body, which overtook my own life functions and turned me into a demon…" Ciel said, grinning with an evil smile, making his eyes glow pink. Lizzie gasped as Ciel's eyes began to look like a cat's eyes.

"But anyway, due to the fact that I am no longer human, Sebastian can't eat my soul, and Claude is dead, along with Hannah, though she died because she transferred her energy to me. So now, I am an immortal demon, like Sebastian…"

"Wow… Ciel, you really put a lot of thought into that story, didn't you? I know I told you I would believe whatever you said, but this is a bit farfetched, even for a lie… I know you made your eyes glow, but that could just be a trick of the light…"

"How could I use light to make my eyes, which are blue, glow fluorescent pink and look like cat eyes? But you still don't believe me? Sebastian! Bring me a knife, now!" Ciel said demandingly. Sebastian nodded, and brought out a knife, and handed it to Ciel.

"You are going to display to the Young Lady your applaudable demonic might?" Sebastian asked sarcastically with nary a smile. Lizzie shivered at the dead look on Sebastian's face.

"No need for such hostility. It is the only way she'll believe me, at least the only way that would allow me to do what I plan to attempt."

"What do you p-plan to attempt?" Lizzie asked nervously.

"You still don't believe me, and so, I couldn't tell you, as you would not only not listen, but likely find me mad, and have me committed. And so, I must prove my point."

"O-okay… Please don't hurt yourself with that knife…"

"I cannot promise that." Ciel said flatly, moving the knife in a flash, and flicking the blade across his wrist. Elizabeth shrieked as blood splattered across his arm, and ran down his hand in addition to splattering his own clothes, the table, and even Lizzie's face, if only a little bit.

Lizzie was trembling in terror now, horrified that Ciel would do something like that to himself. But she watched as Ciel held his finger up, and pointed down to his wrist. Lizzie gasped in shock as the wound began to seal up. Ciel looked up and saw that Lizzie's whole body was shaking, but whether with fear or excitement, he couldn't tell.

"I-is this why you always wear black these days? Even if you are a demon, you should wear more cheerful clothes… I know you've been a very stoic and melancholy person since you came back from… that… But you should try to be cheerful sometimes again."

"Lizzie… That's probably impossible for me. But that's not the reason I told you all this. I suppose I should have had Bard, Maylene, and Finny in here as well. It would have saved a lot of time…" Ciel sighed. "But regardless, now that I am a demon, I will potentially live for all eternity. Not a bad prospect at face value. But if I have nobody with whom to share eternity, it might become tiresome, and lonely…"

"A-are you asking me to become a demon as well?" Lizzie asked, slightly nervous, but also somewhat excited. The idea seemed like fun, if a little bit scary. But Ciel shook his head.

"No. First of all, as I have already explained, it would be impossible for you to become a demon unless another demon gave up their life for you that you could inherit their demonic essence.

However, there is a demidemonic state that humans indentured to a powerful demon can enter that they might live forever, and gain some of the powers that their demonic master has. Do not look at me that way. I do not wish to enslave you. That is a story for another time." Ciel said, fascinating Lizzie even further.

"The basis of the contract is not necessarily master/servant, but could be between a demon and a lover, or a demon and a human friend. This happens so rarely, though, that few demons would ever even conceive of the notion that the relationship could be anything but master/servant in nature.

Rather, I am asking if you would be willing to be my wife for eternity. If you do not wish to decide yet, I can wait as long as you need, of course. You are still young, and I can change my physical appearance as I desire.

My natural appearance will be, or so I assume, that of a fourteen year old boy forever. However, that does not mean that I cannot age myself slightly to match people's expectations. I will leave it up to you." Ciel said, finishing his slightly overwhelming and confusing explanation.

Lizzie thought for a moment. It was true that immortality wouldn't be an unwelcome thing. But, eventually her family would die, and she would be essentially alone. She wouldn't be in need of money. Her family was very wealthy, as was Ciel. But she would miss them when they died, and people would get suspicious if everyone around her aged and she didn't. They could feasibly move around, and in a place like Paris, perhaps nobody would really notice, or even care.

Certainly, Sebastian, who had been Ciel's butler for over a year was able to pull off blending in despite the fact that he didn't age. If Sebastian was as old as Ciel claimed that he was, he had likely had many contracts in the past, and probably more than one that lasted for years on end.

"I'll do it." Lizzie said flatly. Ciel was surprised that she had answered so quickly, and so sincerely. She seemed not to have an ounce of doubt in her.

"But please wait until my eighteenth birthday. I know that I'm considered an adult already by English law, but I don't think it will be that way forever. Besides, it's only three years, right, Ciel? And of course, you'd be able to age yourself to look the same age as me…"

"I am happy to wait as long as you need, Lizzie. After all, what is there but time for me? Now, where is the tea?"

"R-right here, my Lord…" Maylene said nervously running out with the tray, but tripping over her feet, and tumbling. Fortunately, Ciel chose that moment to be quite fleet of foot, and he jumped over the couch, twisted in the air with a flair that would have given even Sebastian a run for his money, and caught the teapot with his right index finger, and ducked under Maylene, and thrust his hand up to catch her as well, though, unfortunately, he dropped the cups, and they shattered on the floor, and Maylene had the wind driven from her lungs rather severely from Ciel driving his hand into her stomach.

"Th-thank you, Young Master…" Maylene gasped, barely able to speak. "I heard your explanation of you and Sebastian being demons, but I didn't believe you. You must be, though… Are you going to eat my soul, now that I know?'

"Of course not. That would be a waste of a perfectly good servant. Now, Finny! Bard! Get in here! I know you were listening in as well! So, I offer you a choice. The same thing I offered to Lizzie. Some of my demonic blood that you might form a contract with me. If you wish to know more about it, ask Sebastian. But the short is that you enter into an eternal contract with the demon whose blood you drank, and you gain his or her agelessness, and strength, stamina, and healing as no mortal can match…

"Amongst other things. It is a long explanation, and I would not want to spend a long time explaining. So, you may make your decisions on your own. I am in no way attempting to strong-arm you into anything. I merely wish for staff that does not pass me by in what would be the blink of an eye for me, despite being a lifetime for you."

"W-we'd be immortal?" Finny asked.

"I said 'undying'. Nobody is immortal. Even Sebastian and I aren't immortal. There is a weapon that can deal us lethal damage which cannot be healed by our accelerated healing. In fact, shallow cuts from Laevatin, the Demon Sword, take years, even decades to heal, and deep wounds will likely remain forevermore.

It is now in our possession, so it shouldn't be used against us again. Do you understand, Finnian?" Ciel asked, narrowing his gaze. Finny nodded with a gulp.

"Maylene? Bard? Have you got any questions?"

"Um… If we drink your blood, we'll never die?"

"Under optimal circumstances. There is always a chance that you can die from being attacked by a stronger opponent, though few would meet those qualifications. Again, I order nothing. Make your decisions and come back when you are ready to give me your answer, either way. Be sure you understand that your answer will not affect your employment here. Now leave, and Maylene?"

"Y-yes, Young Master?"

"Your shoe is untied."

"Th-thank you, Young Master." Maylene muttered, bowing, and tying her shoe quickly."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: His Butler: A Matchmaker

 _So beautiful, so elegant… His flowing red hair, that crimson coat that he wears over his formal attire… Carrying his chainsaw death scythe, so dangerous, so powerful, the razor sharp teeth of his weapon matching the pearly white ones in his mouth in sharpness and beauty…_

 _Like a god amongst men… Who is that man? I must know his name… I would do anything to meet him, just to talk to him… But… None of my fellow classmates know who he is… That's why… I must talk to Mr. Spears… But he's kind of scary… Why does he glare at us so? Does he see some fault in us through those experienced eyes of his?_

"Miss Aldershof… You've been standing there for the past ten minutes…" Came a voice from behind her. Rael jumped and turned around to see the jovial face of Ronald Knox come into view, only to have it go immediately out of focus as she fell over, and her training glasses were thrust from her nose and clattered on the floor.

"You'd do better, Miss Aldershof, to have a cord on them so that they don't fall off so easily." Ron said, picking them up and handing them back to her.

"Thank you, Mr. Knox. I'm blind as a bat without my glasses…

Oh, no! Where did Mr. Spears go!?" She cried in despair, fearing that she may never find out the name of that man.

"Will? He's just over there…" Ronald said, raising an eyebrow. "Don't worry so much about talking to him. He only looks scary. He's actually a pretty decent guy…"

"… A-and so, Mr. Spears, I wanted to know the name of a certain Shinigami…" She said nervously. Will looked down at her from over his glasses. She was certainly an oddity among Shinigami. A woman who had been born with yellow-green eyes and terrible eyesight that was the trademark sign of a Shinigami to be. The genetic trait was usually random, except in a few families that were old beyond measure, families that could trace their lineage back to long before the time when Augustus Rhodes reaped Jesus' soul.

In these three families, almost every male was born with the ability to become a Shinigami. Women were certainly born into those families, and were raised every bit as nobly as the men. However, there was only a 1 in 1,000,000. chance that one would be born with Shinigami potential. Thus, for one such as Rael to be born to a non-noble family, the Shinigami Gene a completely random chance in her was about 1 in 10,000,000, and had not happened in over 800 years.

"Could you describe the Shinigami in question, Miss Aldershof?" Will asked patiently. Rael blushed. She was surprised that he knew who she was.

"W-well… He's extremely handsome… H-has the most amazing long red hair ever, and sharp eyes that seem like they could cut right through you… And a chainsaw to match… His red…"

 _Grell!? Grell Sutcliff!?_ _ **He's**_ _the one this girl is trying to talk to!? What the hell!? I would rather bow down to a demon than subject this poor girl to such torture! But what can I do? Surely she'd find out on her own that he's a complete moron! But would she drop out of Shinigami Academy in horror at what a Shinigami can be!? She's got top grades in the academy, in academics, and fighting! Shit!_

"From your description, miss, I think you're talking about Grell Sutcliff…" Came a friendly voice from behind Will. He smirked at Will. Although he didn't really like Grell much, he didn't show the open loathing that Will felt towards the man. And so, he watched with a smile as Rael scribbled Grell's name in two places on her letter, and requested that it be given to him.

"Grell!" Came Will's sharp and demanding voice. Grell snapped around to attention. When he saw that it was Will, though, a blush made its way across his features, and he sidled up to the man, flirting with him as he always did.

"Oh, my, Will! Have you finally sought me out for a repeat of that night in the snow all those years ago? It was such a fabulous day that I will never forge… GAHH! So dangerous." Grell cried, his nose bleeding even as he retreated hastily from Will's death scythe.

"Here…! It's from an academy student addressed to you, Grell! I know how much you hate kids, but you'd better play nice! This one is a top student, and doesn't need you dashing their hopes to pieces!" Will snapped, deliberately not saying 'her'.

"Let's see…" Grell muttered under his breath, slitting the envelope with his fingernail, and opening the letter.

"Dear Mr. Sutcliff,

I've been wanting to meet you for a long time, but have never had the courage to openly approach you. Your noble bearing and natural flair have long dazzled me, and I wish to talk to you in person. I know it's short notice, but would you please meet me at the Sanguine Street Café tomorrow, Saturday, June 14th at noon. You needn't respond. I have already requested that Mr. Spears return the message for you. Thank you in advance."

"It isn't signed…" Grell said quietly. "Who is this student? They have excellent writing form, and beautiful handwriting… It's almost as if…" Grell said, not finishing. He narrowed his eyes at Will, and the Grell from the early academy days was briefly back, his disdain for others apparent on his face.

"So, will you meet them?"

"It would be the height of insult not to. Tell them that I'll be there…" Grell said dismissively, sighing and walking on. He honestly couldn't stand kids, but this one seemed to know what they were talking about, or at least, he was flattered by the attention. The last time he had gotten a love letter had been in the Academy. One of the trainee girls in Human Resources had sent him one…

 _Sadly, I messed that one up pretty badly, and sent her home crying… Perhaps I will be able to not make this one cry… It's unusual to see a boy so openly attracted to another man, though, and with such feminine writing and style… I should be deeply interested to meet this boy._

And so, at 11:55, Grell sat at the café, waiting for his mystery admirer to come. He had been sitting for at least five minutes. He was an impatient person, and had assumed that the boy would have gotten there early to make sure that he didn't miss him. However, it was seemly to arrive "fashionably late". Perhaps in the next five minutes…

With that thought, Grell ordered black coffee and sipped on it while he waited, checking his watch every so often. It was noon… Then 12:05… Then 12:15. Then, finally, he heard a panting sound approaching the table, and an out of breath person talking to the waitress, who pointed at him. Upon seeing the student, Grell's eyes widened. It was a girl? There was a girl in the Shinigami Academy!? But that so rarely happened happened.

It wasn't that girls weren't allowed. It was simply so rare for female Shinigami to be born, as stated before. She gasped as she bowed politely to Grell, and stood there.

"Well? Sit down…" Grell said impatiently, and just a little bit suspiciously. Was this a joke of some kind? Did some of his friends pull a practical joke on him? Will would never have such a sense of humor, but he could think of more than a few others who might get a kick out of this. But then, she spoke.

"Th-thank you very much, Mr. Sutcliff!" She said rather hectically. In her attempt to be polite, though, her glasses slid right off her face. Grell watched in minor interest as she cursed under her breath and fell to her knees, feeling around for her glasses.

"Hey… Miss…" Grell said, holding the glasses up and handing them to her. She smiled nervously and put them back on her face and sat down once more.

"My name is Rael Aldershof! Year 3, class 1, student at the Shinigami Academy!" She rambled off. "My zodiac symbol is Capricorn, my birthday is December 23rd, I'm 100 years old, but everyone says I look younger… I was born in District 6 of the Bucol region… And…"

"Hold on… You don't have to tell me your life story…" Grell said, remembering what Will had told him… Be nice, he had said. Maybe if he did this right, he could spend time with Will later.

"However…" Grell said hesitantly, for fear of offending her, "It would be nice to know what made you take an interest in me?" He said, raising his eyebrow. She was so much younger than he was. He didn't often tell people his age, although he wasn't exactly embarrassed about it, only being 230 years old, but saying how old she was right off the bat made it seem as though she had no idea what she was supposed to say. Actually, he wasn't much better off. He didn't really know what he was supposed to say, either.

"Oh! I knew as soon as I saw you that you were special, Mr. Sutcliffe! You were so distinctly unique and stood out from the rest of the Shinigami. Your red coat contrasted so sharply with their dull black and white and your chainsaw so dramatically with their cold, archaic weapons! I heard the way you talked, saw the poise with which you presented yourself… Completely unafraid to be who you are, seeking the company of men and women alike!"

 _Mm… She must've seen me with Ronald Knox while he was flirting with some of the secretaries and mistaken me for being in on it…_

"I want to know everything about you! Your astrological sign, your favorite thing to do, your likes and dislikes… Your…"

"Whoa! Hold on! I can't tell you all that in one sitting. How about this?" Grell said, gritting his teeth. He had hoped to invite Will or someone like that to this event, but unfortunately, things didn't seem to be steering in that direction. "I've got two tickets to see Der Freischutz tomorrow at 8:00 in London… Perhaps you would come with me? We can talk more on the way to the opera house."

"R-really!? Does that mean that you'll…"

"No…" Grell said bluntly, and at this, Rael looked crushed. "It doesn't mean anything one way or the other. However, it would be rude of me to have accepted your lunch invitation and not even try to get to know you at all. Tell me, do you have a nice dress that you can wear to the opera… This isn't the kind of event you can go to wearing street clothes…"

"N-no… I-I came from a pretty poor family, so I only have a few outfits and my uniform…"

"That's alright. I think I know a solution, if the superiors will permit me to bring a student into the human world. It's normally forbidden, but I have a friend who might be able to call in a favor with the ladies in Human Resources…

And thus, Grell found himself standing before the Phantomhive Estate. How the hell was he going to explain to Sebastian that he had brought (to all appearances, anyhow) a girl not much older than Ciel over? Nonetheless, he took Rael's hand and took her up to the front door, where she marveled at the size of the estate. It was a pitch black butler who answered, as handsome as Grell, but with a completely different air about him, one of quiet, understated efficiency, rather than shocking artistic eccentricity.

"Welcome to the Phantomhive Estate… My master has only recently returned, but I pray you'd be kind enough to wait for a few… Grell Sutcliff?" Sebastian asked, drawing a few knives from inside his sleeve, in anticipation of the fight he was expecting. However, the chainsaw didn't come out, and indeed, didn't even seem to be there.

"No need for alarm. I've brought… a friend over. I was hoping your Young Master could do us a favor. I'm taking her to see Der Freischutz at the London Opera House tomorrow, you see, Sebastian, however, she comes from a poor family, and hasn't got any clothes to wear that would be appropriate…"

"You're… bringing a date to the opera that's female and not even half your age?" Sebastian said paying no mind to the deep blush that was appearing on Rael's face.

"Sebastian!" Came a demanding voice from the stairs. Rael looked up and saw a boy with slate colored hair and crystal clear blue eyes, although they seemed to flash red when he called his butler's name.

"Yes, Young Master. I do apologize if I've woken you… However…"

"Why are there Shinigami in my house?"

"Ciel…" Grell said, showing an uncommon level of humility. "I merely came here because you were the only person I could think of who might be able to obtain clothes for a girl of this size on such short notice. I'm taking her to see Der Freischutz at the London Opera House tomorrow, and she hasn't got anything decent to wear."

"I see…" Ciel said, approaching Rael and looking at her, comparing their height, and seeing that there wasn't much difference in height or size in general.

"I have a few dresses on hand that might approximately fit you.

I have no use for them anymore. Please feel free to take whichever one you like. Sebastian! Get the dresses that I have upstairs!"

"Yes, My Lord…" Sebastian said, and even as he stared suspiciously at Grell, he walked upstairs and turned to the left.

"Please come into the sitting room. We've just made tea…" Ciel said, bowing and leading the two into the other room. Rael hadn't said a word that entire time, but she couldn't believe how big one person's house was.

"Um… M-Master Ciel? D-do you and your butler live alone here? O-or do you live with your mother and father? Any brothers and sisters?"

"No. My mother, my father, even the family dog, was all murdered years ago." Ciel said sharply. Rael blanched at this, and fell back slightly.

"I-I'm sorry, sir. I-I didn't mean to bring up…"

"Don't call me sir, and don't feel sorry for me. I've already obtained my revenge. Ironically, I'm still here to tell of it." Ciel said with an ironic and grim smile.

Suddenly, the door burst open, and a girl with curly blonde hair stormed through it, ran up to Ciel and hugged him tightly.

"Ciel!" Lizzie cried brightly, kissing Ciel on the cheek. Ciel gently pushed her off of him and indicated that she should sit.

"Hey!" Lizzie said, when she saw Rael sitting across from Ciel next to Grell and drinking tea.

"Who the hell is this!? She looks like a real ragamuffin!" Lizzie said insensitively, making Rael pull away from the rather blunt, though beautiful girl in embarrassment. "Is there something you haven't been telling me, Ciel!?" Lizzie huffed, putting her hands on her hips and glaring between Ciel and Rael. Seeing this girl, Rael blushed slightly.

She was so gorgeous. Her blonde hair and sparkling green eyes made Rael feel terribly out of place with her drab burgundy dress and rather plain hair. She wondered how any normal person was able to stand even being in the same room with one of these beautiful people.

"Of course not!" Ciel replied angrily, and at this, Rael was sure that his eyes glowed fluorescent pink, even as a flush rose in his cheeks.

"Lizzie, I'd like to introduce you to Grell Sutcliff. He's the owner of several orphanages. This is Rael. She's an orphan at one of the orphanages he is in charge of, and they've requested some financial support from the Funtom Company, so I asked if they would bring over one of the orphans so that I could talk to them.

I want to make sure, of course, that the orphans are being treated properly, as I would never financially back an organization that would abuse its children." Ciel said, smiling at Lizzie. Rael could see that although Ciel had a cold exterior, he was a good hearted person, and that his lie to this Elizabeth girl was to avoid unnecessarily complex explanations.

"Oh! Of course! How silly of me! Please excuse my rudeness, Rael-chan! My name is Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford, but I prefer that people call me Lizzie! I'm Ciel's fiancée!"

"H-his fiancée!?" Rael gasped. "B-but you can't possibly be any older than 100 years! Too young even to be considered an adult, let alone married!"

"100! How rude! I'm 15! 15! Well… I-I guess if Ciel is a demon, now… It would make sense that I should be older than I look, and…"

"Rael!" Grell whispered. "Humans age much faster than Shinigami! They reach adulthood at 15, and rarely live past 70! It's actually remarkable that Lady Midford even knows Ciel is a demon."

"Th-they do!? Then that means that Sebastian…"

"Is different than the rest of these people! He's a demon, and so is Ciel. I'm not supposed to know, but I found out through some private investigation. Sebastian is over 4.000 years old, and Ciel is just recently turned into a demon through an ironic twist of fate…"

"Ah! I-I am very sorry, Master Phantomhive, Miss Midford! Please forgive my rudeness!" She said formally, standing and bowing in apology, but dropping her glasses again. Grell was prepared this time, though, and caught them in his gloved hand and slipped them back on her face.

 _I swear, this girl is clumsier than I pretended to be when I was playing a butler… How she makes such good grades, I haven't a clue…_

"Please don't worry about it! I was pretty shocked when I found out that Ciel was a demon, so I can sort of understand your confusion" Lizzie said cheerfully, but then she looked at Rael with concern… "Why would you think I was 100 years old? I don't look _that_ old, do I? Are you demons like Ciel"

"Um…" Rael didn't have an answer for that.

"They're…" Ciel began. He didn't know what to say, though. For once, even Ciel was at a loss for words.

"They're the survivors of mad scientists who were researching immortality potions, and testing them on the children. This girl may not look it, but she's 100 years old. She's been stuck in the body of a child for that long, Milady…" Sebastian said, appearing behind Ciel with a cheerful smile. Ciel slapped his forehead.

 _Even Lizzie wouldn't believe that!_ He groaned.

"Oh! Oh, Rael, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to bring up bad memories!"

 _How stupid is this girl!?_ Grell thought to himself.

"Indeed. It has been much envied since the days of early China. Emperors and peasants alike lusted after this selfsame goal…"

"You heard the story, then?" Ciel asked. He had long ago learned never to be surprised by Lau's rather inopportune entrances.

"Heard what? What are we talking about?"

"Are you fucking retarded!? You were just…" Grell shouted, glaring at Lau, quite forgetting that he was in the presence of children, and supposed to be a benevolent orphanage owner.

"Calm down, Grell. He's always like this. He's just playing along. He's actually an idiot whose brain has been fried by all the opium he smokes…" Ciel said dully. Rael looked up and then back at Lau, and then at Ran Mao.

 _Such amazingly good looking people that surround Mr. Sutcliff. And I'm so plain and boring… I wonder why he even bothered bringing me along… I see why nobody around them feels out of place. Are all humans this lovely?_ Rael wondered vaguely, a miserable look appearing on her face.

"Rael… What's wrong?" Lizzie asked, looking over and seeing Rael looking like she was about to cry. Ciel and the others looked up and saw that indeed, Rael did look rather miserable.

"Oh! I-it's nothing! I-I just… Was amazed. You people have all been really nice to me, and I wonder how I'm supposed to thank you. Y-you obviously already have everything you could want… So…"

Ciel stopped her, though, and whispered something to her. While he did this, he was actually smiling, which, apart from looking slightly strange on the extremely serious boy's face, was actually rather pleasing to the eye.

"Just enjoy your date with Grell. Try not to let his eccentricities bother you too much…" Upon feeling his breath on her cheek, Rael shivered. He was so handsome, and seeing him up this close was almost too much.

She had lived most of her life among the ordinary folk, so to have so many beautiful people surrounding her was overwhelming at best.

"Well, let's go try on that dress, and see how it fits you, eh?" Grell said. "Miss Midford, I feel I'm not the right person to help Rael put on a dress. Perhaps you could help her?"

"Of course!" Lizzie said brightly, grabbing Rael's wrist and pulling her out of the room and into a private changing room, where she forcibly stripped off her street clothes, and brought a corset around. Rael tried desperately to cover herself from Lizzie's prying eyes, all the while, reminding herself that they were both women, and thus, it wasn't an issue.

"W-w-w-what's that thing!?" Rael asked, shrinking away from the corset. She had never seen one before, but it looked excruciatingly painful.

"Thing? This is a corset. Ladies wear them under their dresses to improve posture and to make them slimmer."

"Hey! Are you saying I'm fat!?" Rael asked angrily. Lizzie merely laughed at this, though. "Ahaha! No, not at all. Even Ciel wore a corset when he was impersonating a girl, though. It's just good form. Now hold still!" Lizzie ordered, fitting the corset onto Rael and pulling tightly, causing Rael to gasp for air.

"Tighter! Tighter! Tighter! My mother was always much better at this! She can even tie her own corset as tight as you please!" Lizzie said enthusiastically.

"M-My organs! My organs are gonna burst!" Rael gasped desperately. Lizzy put a single finger to her lip.

"It's never happened before that I'm aware of. I've worn them as long as I can remember, too…"

"That you're aware! What does that mean!?" Rael shouted angrily as Lizzie tied off the corset and put the underwear on over that, and the dress on over them.

"Let's see. Hm… What are we going to do with your hair?"

"My _hair_? My hair looks fine as is!"

"Rael! You can't go to an opera with hair like that! It's uncouth… Let's see… Sebastian always does Ciel's hair. How different can yours possibly be? SEBASTIAN!" She yelled. Less than a minute later, Sebastian appeared and knocked on the door.

"Sebastian, do you think you could give Rael's hair a touch up?"

"Of course, milady… As you wish…" Sebastian said politely. "Miss Midford, I wouldn't presume to tell you what to do, but would you mind allowing me to work alone with her. I promise when she comes out, she'll look as good as new." Sebastian said, bowing to Lizzie with a smile.

It was almost a little irritating to have these two talking about her right in her presence as though she wasn't even there. But then, Lizzie left, and shut the door, Sebastian put Rael in a seat and bent down to inspect her hair.

"Let's see. It has been a while since I have done this I am afraid. I do so hate to be rude, but would you mind if I removed my gloves?"

"N-not at all… M-Mr. Sutcliff told me that you and Master Ciel are demons?"

"That is correct, Miss Aldershof. Do not worry. Contrary to popular belief, I do not eat human flesh, and I do not eat Shinigami, either, although I am quite partial to the taste of souls, which is why your kind and mine are such bitter enemies.

I am sure that your superior, Mr. Spears, would be quite angry if he knew we were consorting."

 _He's so polite and formal! Such a perfect butler…_

"How old are you, Sebastian?"

"Hmm… I have not been asked that question in ages. About 4.000 years. However, I am only middle aged compared to some demons. There are some out there that have existed since before humans as we know them walked the earth, since before the Earth existed.

In fact, I met one only half a year ago, maybe."  
"Really? That's amazing!" Rael said brightly, as Sebastian clipped away a piece of her hair, then another, and another, until finally, he was done, and handed Rael a mirror.

"Oh my God! I look completely different!" Rael said, seeing that her hair was now gleaming instead of its previous dull sandy brown, and pulled back into an elaborate plait held together with pins, and other fancy accessories.

"Thank you so much, Sebastian…"

"It was my pleasure, Miss Aldershof. I do hope that you enjoy the opera."

"D-do I owe you anything f-for all this? I-I'm sure the pieces of metal in my hair alone cost a fortune… Please send me the bill for this later…"

"Miss Aldershof…" Sebastian said, bowing politely to her. "You are my young master's guest right now. Besides…" He added on a more teasing note. "With what money were you planning to pay us?"

And so, Grell stepped out of the carriage and took Rael's hand a moment later. When she stepped out, she looked completely different, her hair sleek, clean and well done up, her clothing perfectly done, and looking just like any other high society woman.

"Now, Rael, we have balcony seats. I managed to get a favor from a noble who knows a few people down in the human world, and he got me these tickets. You'll need these binoculars."

"I do? But they don't work…" They're just flat glass…"

"It's part of the outfit. Use your Shinigami zoom to see the stage properly."

"But I haven't learned how to do that yet…"

"O-oh, of course… It's simple. Just focus on the stage and imagine every detail that you can imagine that they would have were you to be able to look closer. Practice now. Zoom in on that window over there and tell me what you see." Grell said. Rael squinted her eyes and fiddled with her glasses, pretending that she could see through it. Her vision slid and moved around a bit, but ultimately stayed put.

"I can't."

"Okay. That's an office window. Try again. Imagine what would be in an office. It doesn't matter if you're right or not. It's the image that matters."

Rael tried again, and this time, she zoomed in, and saw that there was a man who was working at his desk, by candlelight and writing in a book.

"There's a man in there. He's going to miss the show, so he's hurrying as fast as he can…"

"Y-you read his mind, too?" Grell asked, impressed. Usually, students didn't learn that kind of thing. It was reserved for more advanced Shinigami who needed to learn more about their target before they reaped them.

"N-no. More like, his feelings. He was in a rush, and panicked…"

"I see. Wow. No wonder they call you a prodigy. You might even show up old Undertaker one day."

"I'm honored that you would say that, Mr. Sutcliff…" Rael said, bowing clumsily, but holding onto her glasses this time."

"Ehehehehehehe!" Came a voice from across the way, and Grell and Rael looked up to see the grinning countenance of Undertaker, who had pulled his hair back into a ponytail, uncovering his face, which was extraordinarily beautiful, despite the scar that bisected it right across the man's nose. Tonight, he was wearing glasses, oval shaped spectacles that hung halfway down his nose and made his eyes seem distorted.

"Ehehehehehe! Grell Sutcliff taking a girl out on a date… Such an amusing prospect for such a disagreeable fellow…"

Rael turned bright red at Undertaker's comment, and Grell scowled. "Are you also here to see the play, Undertaker?"

"Yes. I've taken the night off, you see… Tragedies are my _favorite_ type of production…"

"I would've thought you liked comedies."

"But tragedies _are_ comedies for me… Ehehehehehehe…" Undertaker said gleefully, rubbing his hands together. He then muttered under his breath that he must make sure not to laugh.

"Ugghh! Rael, pay him no mind. He's mad. Let's go…"

"Yes, Mr. Sutcliff…" Rael said quickly, scurrying along after Grell. Behind them, Undertaker was laughing even harder than ever…

"Such fine laughter! The world would definitely be worse off without those two… Gehehehehehe!"

When they were finally inside, and seated up in the highest seats in the house, Grell sat down, and grinned. It had been ages since he had been able to escape to see an opera, although he had never gone with a companion before.

He looked over, and found to his dismay that Rael seemed less than thrilled.

"Is something wrong, Rael?" Grell asked, looking around to see the source of her discontent.

"I-I… I'm just slightly unnerved by heights…" She said nervously, as the lights dimmed, and the opera performers came out on stage.

Grell sighed in contentment as the opera began, and zoomed in on the stage, admiring the skill with which the costumes were made, and with which they sang. Occasionally, he looked over at Rael, who looked entranced, following every word as easily as he was.

Did she know German? Grell himself was only passable in the language, and so, although he had seen the opera enough times to know what was going on, he couldn't understand every word. Rael, however, was singing along under her breath with the opera, as though she knew the music by heart.

She had said that she had never seen the opera before. However, she may have been familiar with the music. Grell was amazed to see that now, she was even singing along with the opera with perfect timing and speech, albeit, under her breath.

She was truly a prodigy of rare talent. She watched the opera through the binoculars, though Grell knew that she didn't need them, as she was already talented enough to use zoom vision, and she was whispering along with the opera, seeming to enjoy every moment of it.

Finally, intermission came, and Grell and Rael walked out to the lobby to get some snacks.

"What would you like to eat? Don't get a lot, because you're not allowed to bring food into the theater…" Grell said.

"What? Why not?"

'"Because they don't want people spilling drinks, and getting crumbs on the carpet, which would attract rats." Grell said. "So choose something small. I have money, so don't worry about that."

"N-no, I-I couldn't ask you to pay for my food…"

"Don't worry. Besides, what money do _you_ have to pay for it?" Grell asked, watching as Rael hesitantly picked a Funtom chocolate bar. He then paid for it, and another bar for himself. He had always been fond of chocolate. He would eat it all day if he wasn't worried about what it would do to his body.

"Hurry and eat. You don't want to be caught downstairs when the opera starts back up. Wait… I saw you singing along in perfect time with the actors. You've never seen Der Freischutz, have you?"

"Well, no… But I've listened to all the songs. They're beautiful, and I learned German back when I was young, mostly just so I'd have something to do. Hn… Who makes these Funtom bars… They're really good…"

"What? You've already met the owner of the Funtom company. Ciel Phantomhive is the owner, though chocolate isn't the only thing they make. They are a major producer of toys and other things for children…"

"Master Phantomhive is? But he seemed like such a taciturn young man… I can't really see him making toys and sweets…"

"Well… Honestly, I don't see it, either, but I think perhaps the company was passed down from his father… Oops! Time to go back up. Finish up your candy, and drink this…"

"W-what! I'm too young to drink! You know that, Mr. Sutcliffe…"

"It's Grell! Grell! Fine… I'll drink it…" Grell said, grabbing Rael's hand, drinking the wine quickly, and running back up the stairs and settling into his balcony seat just as the curtains rose again. Rael gasped in joy, and focused in again, taking the last bite of her chocolate, and concentrating completely on the show.

All too soon for Rael, the curtains closed, and the audience rose to applaud the opera singers. The troupe came back on stage for one last bow, and Rael and Grell left quickly before the rest of the audience, as Grell knew that they needed to get back to their own world. He would worry about returning the dress later.

"Let's see… It should be right… About… Here!" Grell said, pulling out his chainsaw and ripping open a passage to the other side. Rael stood up on her tiptoes, and kissed Grell on the cheek nervously.

"Thank you, Mr. Sutcliff. I had a great time tonight… But… I-I just wondered… I know I'm not nearly so beautiful as all your other friends, but… M-maybe… M-maybe… N-never mind!" Rael muttered nervously. Grell shook his head, though.

"No, no. You aren't getting out of it that easily. What did you want to ask me?" Grell asked, already having a feeling that he knew.

"Um… W-would you… Perhaps be willing to go out with me? I-I know it's audacious of me to ask that, but…."

"Hold it. While I'm flattered that you think so much of me, I couldn't possibly accept. First of all, Will would personally have me castrated if I did. Second… You're just a child…"

"I-I am _not_ a child! I'm a hundred years old! I'm a young lady already!" Rael said, flushing slightly.

"Yeah? Well, when you come of age, if you still feel like asking me, I'll consider it then. For now, you should concentrate on your education." Upon saying this, Grell knelt down, and put a hand on Rael's shoulder.

"Rael… You're a brilliant girl… Don't argue with me. You are. You should know full well that until you graduate, you haven't got time to be distracted by things like romance. I promise you that I will be first in line at your graduation and glasses presentation ceremony. Until then, I'll be glad to help you study on the weekends… Although, for a girl as bright as yourself, I'm not sure what I could possibly teach you…"

"That's not true, Mr. Sutcliff! You're a great Shinigami! I'm sure that I have much to learn still from you…"

"Well, regardless, go ahead through the portal. If we're late, I'll end up being reprimanded…"

"Rael smiled at Grell, and walked through the portal and Grell quickly followed her. He knew that Will would be sure to interrogate him about how the date went. Will seemed to have a fondness for Rael, and though Grell was slightly jealous, he couldn't say he blamed him.

She was quite pretty, and beyond that, she was likely one of the most intelligent people Grell had ever met, apart from Sebastian, perhaps, though Sebastian had the benefit of 4000 years of existence.

Grell sighed, then turned to Rael, and smiled at her, before walking her back to her dorm room, and bowing to her before walking off.

"Rael! Who _was_ that man that just dropped you off? He was so handsome!" Rael's roommate gushed. Rael blushed slightly, and nodded.

"M-Mr. Sutcliff. H-he was kind enough to spend his day with me. He brought me to a young man named Master Phantomhive, got me a dress, and something called a corset, and then Mr. Sutcliff brought me to see Der Freischutz…

I-it was the most amazing evening I've had in decades…" Rael whispered, almost in tears, now, sure that she was about to wake up and find that it had all been a dream. That she had not yet even seen Grell, and that she would go to see him in a few hours only for him to reject her brutally and send her away heartbroken.

" _That_ was the man you've been going on about for a year and a half, now!? You told me he was good looking, but you never told me he was… _That_ amazing!" She continued.

"T-tell me, Bianca… A-am I… A-awake right now?" Rael asked, now crying in earnest. She had just had the best day of her life, so they were partly tears of joy, and elation. But she was also terrified of what the next few minutes might bring. _Was_ she dreaming?"

"W-wha? Of course you're awake! Why are you crying? If _I_ had just gone on a date with a man as beautiful as him, I would be ecstatic… Even if he did consider something as dull as going to a German opera a proper date…"

"Hey! Der Freischutz is a great opera! I _love_ every song in it, and they performed it brilliantly! I-I've never actually been to the opera before… Mr. Sutcliff was so kind to bring me… I'm sure he could have chosen from a long list of women to take, a-and he brought me instead…

That's why.. Take this needle and stab me with it as hard as you can, Bianca!" Rael snapped, thrusting a needle into Bianca's hand. The girl gasped, and shook her head. She had no intention of harming Rael, even if it was what she asked for.

"Yes! You have to! I have to know if this is for real. If it was a dream, of course you would tell me it was real…"

"Fine… But only if you let me kiss you… And I mean a _real_ kiss!" Bianca said. Rael blushed at this. She knew her roommate was a lesbian, and it wasn't that it bothered her. She had made it clear when Bianca first brought it up that she _wasn't_ gay, and had no interest in a relationship…

And Bianca had encouraged her all along to go after Grell. Bianca wasn't _actually_ in the Shinigami Academy. After all, there were so few females that even could become Shinigami that those that could were almost always put in a dorm room with a girl who was training to be a secretary.

"A-alright…" Rael said, blushing heavily. "But I s-stand by what I said that time… I won't go any further than that with you…"

"I know… It's just so hard to find good women who are as understanding as you these days…"

"Fine… Now stick me…" Rael said forcefully. Bianca sighed, took a deep breath, and thrust the needle forward, sticking Rael in the arm. Rael yelped in pain, and she rubbed her arm, licking the spot that had been stuck, cleaning some blood off.

"Good… I-I wasn't dreaming… Th-that was the best day of my life… I-I was so amazed that he did so much for me… Now, come here, and let's get it over with…" Rael said nervously. Bianca shook her head, though.

"Nah… I just wanted to see how much you really wanted me to stick you. Save your first kiss for Grell… You aren't already going out with him, are you?" Bianca asked.

"No… He said that he'd come to my graduation and glasses presentation ceremony, and that once I came of age, he'd consider going out with me. I'm not really expecting very much. I saw the people by whom Mr. Sutcliff is surrounded. Master Phantomhive, Lady Midford, Mr. Michaelis, Lau and Ran Mao, Mr. Undertaker… They're all so beautiful… Even his servants have an air of nobility and refinement about them. I couldn't possibly compare…"

"Now, see… If you keep telling yourself that, there's no way you'll ever win his heart… You're very pretty, and as long as I've known you, you've always been very refined and proper… If the servants can even pull it off, you certainly can.

Rael… Listen to me. You have everything you need to win Grell over… Well, except maybe that I kind of suspect he may be gay…" Bianca said. She hadn't originally wanted to tell Rael this. But now seemed as good a time as any.

"I-I know he takes interest in both men and women, but…"

"You've never seen him hitting on Mr. Spears, have you?" Bianca asked with a giggle.

"'Fraid not. I did my best to stay away from him. I always lose my cool when in his presence. You know that…"

"I know that. But I think you may want to consider another man… Or maybe you should even consider lesing it up. It's not so bad… I promise…"

Rael merely smiled, and giggled at this. Bianca had never really come on to her before. It was a little bit cute. Rael leaned over, and kissed Bianca on the cheek. It wasn't quite the 'real kiss' that Bianca had hoped for, but… It was better than nothing.

"I'll have to pass, Bianca. As I told you, I have no problem sharing a dorm with you… But I won't 'les it up with you' as you say."

"Eh… Your loss… Anyway, goodnight, Rael-chan… I wish you the best of luck with Grell." Secretly, Bianca was thinking that Rael was going to need all the luck she could get.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: His Butler: Moonlighting

Of course, although Sebastian was deeply distraught about his Young Master becoming a demon (for it meant that he could no longer savor the taste of his soul), he got over it. Over the years and decades, he repaired his relationship with Ciel. Obviously, Ciel, proficient as he was in political, and social intrigue, was highly deficient in many other areas, one being that he was a baby in the world of demons.

Ciel had much to learn, and only Sebastian could really help him with that. He would eventually have to take a contract, and eat a soul. Sebastian may have been Mr. One Hell of a Butler, but Ciel would have to learn that as a demon, he would have to be able to do some work for himself eventually. He would need to become far more self reliant.

Ciel had given Sebastian permission to form secondary contracts, as long as he was available enough when the time came. But, given the other servants' improving skill, Sebastian wasn't as worried, and he was extremely hungry, having not eaten a soul in at least fifty years. So, when the time came, he answered another human's summons.

She was truly lovely with long chestnut hair, and chocolate brown eyes that seemed to swim when she cried. She had a secret, though, one that she couldn't tell to her friends, her counselor, or even her own mother and father for fear of being shunned and hated. She was in love with another girl, and even though she knew she was about to die, she wanted terribly badly to confess to this woman.

It didn't matter to her whether her love was accepted or not, really. The problem wasn't fear of rejection… The problem was that even before she became ill about a year and a half before, she was cripplingly shy, and could barely speak without having a fit of what her parents called 'nerves'.

To be fair, of course, it didn't really help that her parents were highly strict and conservative people, and that they would likely fly off the handle if they learned that she was attracted to a girl. Perhaps that's why she ended up calling on Sebastian, having been reading into the occult, and came across a book that had his seal in it. She held no hope for surviving her illness, especially since the doctors didn't even have a name for it.

She only wanted to find something to take her mind off of her own death in the last months of her life. So finally, she drew up the circle in her own blood, and made an offering of a dog that she bought… She didn't even really like dogs, for which Sebastian was highly grateful, as he personally hated dogs.

She preferred cats, so her parents were shocked when she asked for a dog. She felt a little bit bad for slaughtering a defenseless animal, but not so bad, as she had been attacked by a dog as a little girl and put in the hospital from the experience.

"Greetings, potential Mistress…" Sebastian said mysteriously, his true demonic form hidden by vast fields of feathers. "Was it you who called me?"

"Y-y-yes…" She stuttered. Sebastian grinned, revealing pointed teeth. "A-are you… R-really… A-a demon?"

"Are you scared?" He asked, his grin widening until it split his cheeks in an unholy smirk.

"T-t-t-terrified… B-b-but you're th-the only one wh-who can grant my wish…" She said miserably.

"You understand that once you make a contract with me, you can go neither to heaven, nor hell…"

"Y-yes. H-h-heaven has no place for me, though, and being eaten is preferable to the fiery pits…"

"Then you feel that there is no escape for you? Very well…"

And so, the contract seal was burned onto her eye, proof that she had dealt with a demon, and could never go back to her old life.

"Now, Young Mistress, what is your wish?" Sebastian asked, turning into his human form, and falling to his knee before the girl, causing her to blush frantically, and gasp for breath. She was not used to being treated so deferentially.

"P-p-please d-d-don't bow to me! Y-you don't need t-to be so submissive! A-and don't call me Young Mistress!"

"What would my Mistress prefer that I address her as?" Sebastian continued, smiling politely."

"Rachael… M-my name is Rachael Crowley…"

"Of course, Miss Crowley. Please tell me your wish…"

"I-I want to be able t-to confess my feelings f-for someone b-before I die…"

Sebastian looked at her, deeply surprised, and more than a little bit amused.

"You surrendered your soul for _that_? Please forgive this humble servant's audacity. You might be shy, but surely you do not need a demon's assistance for such a mundane thing?"

"I-if it was just confessing, it would be different, I-I could figure it out myself… However, i-it is the person to whom I wish to express my feelings. Y-you see, I-I'm in love with another girl, and I'm afraid that if I tell her my true feelings, she will hate me. I-I don't care if I die, my life isn't that important, but I do care if she curses my memory."

"I see. You are afraid of the stigma of being a lesbian. Humans are so foolish. In ancient Greece, homosexuality was not only common, but widely accepted as being a legitimate form of love. It is only modern humans who treat it as something repulsive…" Sebastian said disgustedly.

This caused Rachael to cringe. However, she straightened, and nodded.

"Is it your wish that I make sure that she returns your affections? Or perhaps that you might go on a date with her?"

"N-no… I-I just want to be able to express my feelings… Whether they're returned or not… But… D-do some research first… P-please…" She said, seeing the amused look on Sebastian's face, and thinking that it was a look of annoyance.

"What would milady like me to do the research on?" Sebastian asked kindly, kneeling again to her, looking down at the floor in the perfect imitation of a butler's behavior.

"Um… I-I… I just want t-to know what she likes… I-I'm afraid I've always been too scared to get close to her for fear of being f-found out…"

"Of course, Mistress…" Sebastian said, his eyes glowing fluorescent pink. As he was about to leave, though, she stopped him.

"W-wait! What is your name, sir?" She asked in a tone far too polite to be addressing a typical butler… Although it was true that Sebastian was far from 'typical', and indeed, was 'one hell of a butler', he was not used to being called 'sir' by his master.

He had served many people throughout history, both important and unimportant, powerful and ordinary. The power that his master wielded mattered nothing to a creature such as Sebastian. Some of them were more loathsome than others, but he found himself keeping a professional distance from all of them, and of all his masters and mistresses, this Rachael girl was the only one who had ever called him 'sir'.

"Please address me however you like, My Lady."

"W-well, what name were you given at birth?" She asked, unwilling to decide on a name at the moment for fear that he would dislike it.

"My 'birth' was something completely dissimilar to how humans are born. I was… For lack of a better term… spawned from pure Dark energy.

I have a truename, but Milady must already know that if you summoned me. Beyond that, my 'birth' created me fully grown and ready to serve humans."

"W-would you mind the name Johann?"

"I am Johann, then…" the newly named 'Johann' said, bowing.

"Before I begin my research, though, might I enquire as to the object of Milady's affection's name?"

"R-right! Eliza Thorpe! Sh-she should be in class right now! Class gets out in three hours…"

"Very well, then I must make haste…" Sebastian, or rather, Johann said politely.

"My Lady… I have collected the information that you desire…" Sebastian said calmly, looking into the room and climbing in the window like a thief in the night. Rachael sat bolt upright, coughing violently from shock, blood coming from her mouth and dribbling down her chin and front.

"S-so fast! H-how did you do that!?"

"I am merely one Hell of a butler, My Lady…" Sebastian said, bowing beside her bed.

"W-what did you find?"

"Miss Thorpe is very athletic, and also very intelligent. Her strongest subject is math, and from what I have gathered, she seems to have an approximate IQ of 182. She is talented in Chemistry, Physics, Biology, and Trigonometry, but lacks talent in History, although she speaks Latin and Esperanto fluently… I have seen her playing Chess, and she seems to be at about grandmaster level. She is a clumsy dancer, but is talented at sports like Soccer, Tennis, and fencing."

"She writes in a diary in Esperanto to prevent anyone else from reading it, and likes to read Edgar Allen Poe, Bram Stoker, Oscar Wilde, and other gothic horror authors. She is also especially fond of Lewis Caroll, although he is not gothic horror.

She is weak in sewing, and other stereotypically feminine activities, driving a rift between her and her parents, and she seems to have few friends at her school, although the friends she has are very close to her."

"W-wow… H-how did you g-get all that?"

"What kind of butler would I be if I could not even do that?" Sebastian asked with a mild laugh. At this, Rachael blushed, and looked away. Now, if anything, she was even more nervous.

"Would you like me to arrange a meeting with Miss Thorpe?"

"Y-you can do that!?" Rachael blurted out, causing Sebastian to smile in amusement.

"Of course. I can do anything the Mistress requires of me." Sebastian said, disappearing into the night.

Sebastian in his cat form sauntered up the front lawn of Eliza's home, and scratched at the door. When he received no answer, he looked around the house, and noticed that the light was on in Eliza's window. So he went over and climbed up the wall, scratching at the window.

He knew that Eliza loved cats, and often allowed them in to feed and play with them, even if they were strays. Although her parents didn't like animals period, so she always hid them from her mother and father.

"Hey, little kitty! What a beautiful cat you are…" Eliza said, opening the window, and allowing Sebastian to slide in.

"What's your name, little guy?"

"My name is Sebastian, Milady…" Sebastian said, after purring a few times as Eliza petted him gently.

"EEEK! A-A talking c-c-cat!? A-are you a messenger of Bast, the Egyptian goddess of cats? Or maybe the Cheshire Cat?"

"I am not. I am merely one Hell of a cat." He said in his deep, soothing voice that seemed to flow through the room, lulling Eliza into a strange sense of security. She seemed excited, now, that the horror tales that she read about magic and demons weren't just fairytales.

"What have you come to tell me o great feline messenger of the demons? Have you come to take my soul?"

"I have not. I am merely here to deliver a message. Are you aware of a girl in your class named Rachael Crowley?"

"Of course. We all know her, although I'm sad to say that she doesn't really have any friends. She's…"

"Terribly shy… correct? Yes, well, she is ill, and is likely to pass on sooner rather than later, and would like to invite you to her house. She would like to make at least one friend before she expires."

"How terrible! The teacher said she was sick, but didn't say when or if she'd be back! What does she have?"

"There is no name as of yet for her illness, though in the future, doctors will diagnose it as Cancer. It has already metastasized, or spread throughout her body from its place of origin, and is fatal, though not contagious."

"W-what is… Cancer?"

"The specifics are difficult to explain. However, it is essentially a rapid spread of malformed, immature cells that form a malignant mass inside the body. In the future, there will be drugs and other treatments to defeat it.

Victorian England has not yet seen such treatments, and even if I told the doctors what it was, and how to treat it, they would not understand, as the technology to create such treatment does not yet exist."

"I-I see. When is the soonest that I can see her?"

"Why, tomorrow, of course. She wishes to speak with you at length."

With this, Sebastian went to leave. But Eliza grabbed his paw, and held him back momentarily. He looked at her, narrowing his feline eyes.

"Wait! Who are you?"

"I have already told you. I am merely a demon and a cat."

"Mistress… I have extended the invitation. She understands to the best of her ability your situation, and will come to call on you tomorrow at 4 pm. I hope that you are staying well. Please take this pill. It will give you the energy you require to stay focused on your meeting.

Take it one hour before she arrives, and you will be energetic for six hours." Sebastian said, holding out a blood red capsule. She looked at it, and put it on the table by her bed.

"Mr. Johann? D-do you know what I have? I know I probably won't understand, but I'd like to know before I die, even if the doctors can't help me."

"You have Cancer, Milady. It began in your stomach, but spread via metastasis to the lungs, liver, and several other organs. Cancer is a malignant mass of immature, mutagenic cells that basically shunts your organs to the side.

It is an insidious disease, and no treatment will arise for it for at least another sixty or seventy years after treatments using drugs and radiation are discovered."

"What is radiation?"

"How to describe it? Radiation uses unstable elements such as Uranium and Plutonium, although those aren't by any means the only radioactive elements, and they haven't been discovered yet. They create waves that are known to kill rapidly growing cells, and although in excessive amounts they will be known to cause Cancer, in proper doses, it can reduce the size of the mass it creates. Such technology will be used by Americans to end World War II."

"They will drop a Uranium bomb on Hiroshima, and a Plutonium bomb on Nagasaki. It will create a fission reaction that will vaporize about half the city, and will kill millions of people. However, after that, Japan will surrender to America, and lives will be ironically saved.

After that, war will become very different due to the technology that people can employ. Nobody will want to risk having a nuclear war, and so, wars will become acts of attrition rather than acts of outright combat… For the most part, although war will still hold the same appeal to humans as an act of domination and violence."

"H-how do you know all this? C-can you see the future?"

"I cannot personally see the future, although I have acquaintances who have some ability to do so, and I have spoken at length with them."

The next day, Rachael bathed thoroughly, dressed up nicely, and waited eagerly for Eliza to come over. The girl jumped when the front doorbell rang, and she leapt out of bed, but was beaten to the door by her older sister, who greeted Eliza, and invited her in.

"Oh, Rachael! I was sure that you would be in bed, resting. I wasn't aware that you were inviting a friend over."

"W-well, w-we're kind of new friends, a-and… I-I'm sorry I d-didn't tell you, and…"

"No, no, don't worry. Just go have a good time. I'm glad to see you're making friends…"

"So, Rachael, a little kitty told me you wanted to talk to me. I never even knew you knew who I was. You always had your nose buried in a book. I was always curious as to what kind of person you were."

"I-I'm actually not a terribly interesting person…"

For the next three hours, the two girls talked, and got to know each other better. Then, when it was starting to get dark, Rachael stopped, and took a deep breath to steady her nerves. She confessed to Eliza, and watched the other girl's expression as she did.

Eliza didn't seem disgusted or angry. Only surprised, and when she was finished, Eliza smiled, and spoke. "I'm flattered that you feel that way about me. I thought I was the only one who felt that way about girls, so it's refreshing to know that someone else feels like I do…" Eliza said, kissing the emaciated girl on the lips.

"Sebastian, a-a cat that came to my house last night told me about your illness. I was amazed that anything like that even existed. I've always wanted to become a medical researcher, but I guess now, I have another reason to do so."

"S-Sebastian? Oh! Of course. Johann! C-c-could you come in here!?" Rachael asked nervously, and Sebastian entered, bowing to the two ladies before him.

"Good evening, Miss Thorpe. We meet again, this time in my 'human' form. My previous master actually called me Sebastian. My current Mistress calls me Johann. The name by which I go actually makes no difference to me. Is there anything I can do for either of you?"

"No. I-I just wanted to introduce her to you." Rachael said sweetly. Sebastian nodded, and bowed, leaving the room, and the two girls.

"So, d-did you, like… Promise your soul to him or something?"

"Yes. After you leave, he will take my soul… But it's alright, because I've had my wish granted. I got to spend time with you."

" _That_ was your wish? Not to beat this Cancer, or get well enough to live a little bit longer?"

"No. I knew that he couldn't heal me, and I think he knows it, too. Besides, it would be an empty victory, as I still wouldn't have been able to confess to you. Love is more important than life."

"I see. Well, I'll always remember you when I'm doing my research. After all, you've given me every reason to continue training to become a medical researcher." Eliza said, kissing Rachael gently on the lips before walking out with a shy smile on her face.

After Eliza left, Sebastian reentered the room and bowed to Rachael, who smiled politely at the demon. She sighed, and thanked him, sitting down on her bed.

"I know why you're here.

You're going to take my soul, now. Thank you for granting my wish."

"Yes. I have granted your wish, and now, your completed soul belongs to me. That is the way it works. However, as your servant, though only for a few more minutes, I must ask if you have any final requests."

"Only that you thank Eliza for being so kind to me. I hope that she makes an excellent medical researcher."

"I shall do that. Is there anything else?"

"D-does it hurt? Having one's soul taken?"

"I will try to make it as painless as possible…"

"Thank you."

"I do not deserve your thanks. Please remain still, Milady, for I do not wish to cause you any discomfort…" Sebastian said, leaning over, and drawing in breath as his lips touched hers, and took her soul.

To describe the taste of a soul to a human would be like trying to describe the feeling of sex to a virgin. It is nigh impossible to do. But her soul tasted of sweetness and innocence. He could taste her shy personality, and her pure maiden's heart. He tasted the love that she felt toward Eliza, and the fear that she felt both over dying, and of being discovered as a lesbian.

To say it tasted good would be a slight misnomer, but it was satisfying, and neither did it taste bad, as some of the souls that he had devoured had. He had tasted some of the foulest souls in existence, those of degenerate, vile humans, and he had tasted souls that gave him the greatest of senses of ecstasy, greater than the most potent sex, better than the strongest drug, souls that sent his mind spinning into virtual Nirvana for the few minutes that it took to flow through him.

This soul was neither… It was not the best or the worst… But it may have truly been the most innocent soul he had ever devoured, and for that, he felt no pride in stealing away such a naïve, innocent soul. However, it was his job, and his duty after having completed her wish, and truth be told, he had been starving for a soul, not having had one in over fifty years since the contract that he fulfilled before Ciel's.

He felt the sustenance and the power that came of devouring a soul, and reveled in it. Then, he left before he was discovered, left to return to the demonic master that he would serve for eternity, the one that he loved and resented with almost equal vigor.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: His Butler: A Tutor

"Hello, Sebastian… Did your secondary contract go well?" Ciel asked, showing an uncommon level of interest in Sebastian. It made the demon suspicious.

"Yes, in fact. I granted her wish quickly, and am back to serving you… My Lord…" Sebastian said with a perfunctory smile that sent a chill down Ciel's spine.

"And? How did you find your temporary master?" Ciel asked, further surprising Sebastian. He found himself pleased by Ciel's current mood, though it was so unlike Ciel that Sebastian wondered what Ciel was up to.

"I find myself suspicious of your motives for asking me these questions… Is it mere curiosity, or do you have some ulterior motive?" The demon butler asked with a slight glare.

"Curiosity is arguably an ulterior motive in itself. However, I understand your suspicion. I merely wish to see your experience through your eyes. I feel it may help me attune myself to being a demon, myself." Ciel replied.

"I see… Humans… They think in such limited terms. Come, stand, and look into my eyes…" Sebastian said with a grin. Ciel nodded, and removed his eye patch. His eyes glowed fluorescent pink in time with Sebastian's, and Ciel gasped as memories flowed straight into his mind. He felt slightly queasy as memories of Sebastian and a young woman who appeared scarcely older than he.

He could feel her own sensations and emotions as well. She had been months from death, if not weeks, and was in love with a girl from her class. She was afraid of being rejected and humiliated if she confessed. She finally summoned Sebastian, and asked him for his help.

He used his usual 'One Hell of a Butler' routine, and helped her come clean about her feelings. Ciel smiled contentedly as the memory ended, and he felt the feelings that Sebastian tasted as he imbibed the girl's soul.

"What happens to a person's body after their soul is eaten?" Ciel asked. Sebastian laughed tepidly.

"My Lord… The body's integrity is not dependent on the soul. In fact, when the body dies, the soul leaves the body, anyhow, and nothing happens to the body then. When the soul is taken, the person simply becomes a cadaver.

You do not really believe the stories about people turning to dust after their souls are taken, do you?" Sebastian asked with a slightly mocking laugh. Ciel blushed lightly and scowled at Sebastian.

"How am _I_ supposed to know what happens to the body after the loss of the soul!? I've just become a demon!"

"You are right, of course, My Lord. Perhaps I will… Take you under my wing. With my tutelage you should be able to become a more competent demon. You are already fairly competent as a human. But your skills in the martial arts, and home economics are sorely lacking.

As a worthwhile demon, you must be able to fight, make food, speak, read, and write languages, play instruments, paint, draw, clean, etcetera, etcetera… You must also gain control over your powers, and find out what they are, for that matter.

You realize, of course, that your powers are essentially Miss Hannah Annafellows. You will probably learn about her powers little by little in times of need."

"You believe that I will really need all of those skills? I can't see why I would need them. I have you…"

"Ah, but when you are contracted to work for a master, then it will ultimately be your job to take care of their needs. That is why you must, like me, become one hell of a butler. I do not know if you have an animal with which you are associated.

If you do, you will likely find yourself uncommonly attracted to them, and find that they are also attracted to you. I have cats. Claude Faustus had spiders. I do not know Miss Anafellows' animal. It is up to you to find. You are an intelligent young man. Choose what you would like to learn first."

"Well, I think I would like to learn fighting skills. I find that I am physically quite weak. I have rarely in the past needed to fight, as I have had you, and, before you, I had Tanaka."

"Indeed. Come with me. We can use the grounds in the back. Hurry, My Lord. I promise that I will be one hell of a tutor."

"Of course. Is there anything I should wear?"

"Wear? You may of course wear whatever you like. But I suggest something easier to move in than that. Is there any style of martial art you would like to learn?"

"I think hand-to-hand would be easiest to begin with." Ciel said uncertainly.

"I believe that is probably best for the Young Master to begin with."

"Okay, Young Master… I suppose that before we get into actually fighting each other, we should work on some basics. How flexible would you say you are?" Sebastian asked.

Little by little, Sebastian was finding that his resentment was wearing off, and being replaced by resignation, if not actual acceptance. He would be here with Ciel forever. So he figured he may as well get used to it.

"Martial arts is as much about using your opponent's force as against them as it is about applying your own force. Have you ever learned about Newton's laws of motion?" Sebastian asked. Ciel raised an eyebrow, and shook his head. He didn't really see how math had anything to do with fighting.

"Well. Newton's Third Law states that for every action, there is a similar yet opposite reaction. In martial arts, you must exert some force, but moving in a way that allows you to use your opponent's actions against them is also highly useful. Now sit down on the ground with your feet out in front of you all the way."

"What? I'm not sitting on the ground! That's filthy!" Ciel snapped. Sebastian scowled. Perhaps teaching his Young Master martial arts would be harder than it seemed.

"That is why you are wearing clothes like that. If they get dirty, it doesn't matter. Now sit." Sebastian said. Normally, he didn't get to give orders. But Ciel obeyed him this time, and sat with his feet in front of him.

"Good. Now, try to touch your toes without moving your legs. This is to test and improve flexibility. I can't imagine that you are very flexible." Sebastian said, and he watched as Ciel moved to touch his toes. Sebastian was surprised by how far down Ciel was able to reach. He was more naturally flexible than Sebastian would have thought. Suddenly, though, they were interrupted.

"Oh Ciel!" Lizzy shouted, running toward him. Sebastian sighed, and smiled over at Lizzie.

"Hello, Milady. I am sure you are wondering what we are doing." Sebastian said politely, kneeling down before Lizzie.

"Um… Yeah… Why is Ciel wearing such ugly clothes… His wardrobe is usually so beautiful…"

"Well… These are his casual clothes, for lack of a better word. Since the Young Master is a demon, now, and will eventually have to enter into a contract with a human, and thereafter take their soul, I am training the Young Master in various arts that he will need in order to serve his master better.

Right now, we are working on physical fitness and combat. Do not worry, Milady… I swear as his butler that I will not harm him severely. Besides, as a demon, he can regenerate most wounds in a day or so at most… Ah… Don't give me that severe look.

He asked me to teach him all this. Besides, for the time, we are only working on physical fitness. Demons are naturally strong, so he should be stronger and have more stamina than any human could ever hope to have.

But he is still weak for a demon. Come, Young Master. Is your body really that rigid?" Sebastian asked with a mildly sadistic smile as he lifted his foot and pushed down on Ciel's back gently, pushing him forward slightly, causing Ciel to gasp in pain, and begin to demand that Sebastian let him back up.

"I apologize, Young Master. Your orders were to train you. As your trainer, I cannot overlook your lack of flexibility. 18... 19… 20… 21… 22… 23… 24…" Then Sebastian pushed him down further, causing Ciel to start yelling and cursing angrily, and Lizzie to gasp at the way Sebastian was treating Ciel. Sebastian had always seemed like such a good and gentle man, even if he was a demon.

"25… 26… 27… 28…29…30." Sebastian released his foot, and told Ciel to get up slowly so as not to pull anything. Ciel obeyed, but looked up at Sebastian angrily, and moved his legs, trying to get some feeling back in them. Sebastian smirked, and looked down at the much shorter demon.

"Now, do a split. Do not bother looking at me like that. It is no easier or harder than it sounds. You simply do this…" Sebastian said, doing a perfect split. Both Ciel and Lizzie gasped as he displayed his extraordinary flexibility. Sebastian moved one leg to stick straight up in the air, and then bent at the knee, standing up perfectly.

"Do not think that you are required to be as flexible as I, Young Master. The animal that represents me most accurately is a cat, and cats are both highly agile, and extraordinarily limber. It is said that cats could be thrown out the third story window, and land on their feet with not so much as a scratch."

"You know I hate cats, Sebastian. I'm…"

"Allergic to them. You should not be allergic anymore. Demons do not have such things as allergies. They are a human malady, caused by an overreaction of the human immune system to a specific substance. Common allergies include chocolate, milk, bread, cats, other such animals, etc… Now, show me how far you can lower yourself. Do a split."

"You're an even greater tyrant than me, Sebastian…" Ciel said with a resentful smirk.

"Perhaps. I am a demon who has lived for over 5000 years, though. You should not expect better. I knew when I was first summoned by you, Young Master, that I could expect the very best from you as a human. And I now expect no less of you as a demon. You are smart, talented, and clever. Use your skills to their limit." Sebastian said with a wide smirk as Ciel sighed and began to go into a split.

Ciel couldn't deny that this sort of exercise was uncomfortable. But regardless of the pain, it was probably nothing compared to the tortures that he suffered at the hands of those cultists. So he stretched down as far as he could, and found that he actually got further than he thought he would.

"That is not bad, considering it was your first time. However, I would not say that it is extraordinary, even for a human, and especially for a demon. Remember that as a demon, you have the handicap of having been human once.

Most demons begin existence with extraordinary flexibility, great strength and endurance, and some idea of how to fight, even if they are not extraordinary at fighting. Over their thousands of years of life, they pick up countless martial arts forms.

It is possible that you have those knowledges locked away inside you, given that you essentially absorbed Hannah Annafellows' soul. Go lower…" Sebastian said, looking down at Ciel again with a look of mild contempt, and pushing down on his head. Seeing this, Lizzie ran over, yelling at Sebastian to stop.

"Milady… I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but your fiancé is no longer human. I cannot hurt him as you might hurt a human. He requires this training in order to be an adequate demon. Demons are, by virtue, creatures that serve humans in exchange for the human's soul.

That means that demons must possess a wide range of talents. Fighting is among the least and simplest of them. You may join us if you wish. I understand that you are extraordinarily talented at fencing. Martial arts are not so different."

"I-I'll join in. I suppose it can't be a bad idea to get a head start on my training for when I'm Culled by Ciel."

"Never a bad idea, Milady. Okay, Young Master. You may stand, now. You have stretched, so we are going to go for a run. I want you to run around the outermost edge of the grounds 50 times. Choose a landmark and use it as a checkpoint. Do not lose count. If you do, you must start over."

"Wait! 50 times! The grounds is at least a kilometer around!" Ciel yelled. Even Lizzie thought this was a bit much to expect of Ciel.

"You are right. What could I have been thinking? Go around 100 times. That is only 100 kilometers. For a demon, it should not be undoable. Experienced demons have been known to run hundreds of kilometers at extremely fast rates. So go. It's not so much. Come back when you finish, or when the sun sets. Whichever comes first." Sebastian said, being completely serious. Ciel glowered at Sebastian, but went off and started running.

"You will be a little more difficult to train, perhaps, Milady. I do not mean to be impolite, but, being a human, you could not possibly endure the same amount of exercise as the Young Master. You may have been stronger than him when you were both humans.

But he is not human, and you will quickly find that he will overtake you. But, it couldn't hurt to be in good physical shape for when you are Culled. I will begin your training first. But I suggest you change into something more suited to combat."

"Wh-what? What's wrong with this dress? I've fought in this before."

"Well, yes, but martial arts requires flexibility and mobility as well as strength. Come into the mansion. I am sure we can find something that will fit you." Sebastian said, bringing Lizzie back into the mansion, where he went up to Ciel's room, and dug through his clothes, and finally found something that would at least fit Lizzie, and be comfortable. He called Lizzie up, and gave her the clothes.

They were slightly ragged, and none too attractive. But she changed into it, and ran back downstairs, and out the door, and met Sebastian outside. Sebastian looked at her, taking her measure. Unlike Ciel, who had relatively little physical strength, Lizzie was overflowing with strength, and would likely do well in a martial art that emphasized strong, direct attacks. Perhaps Kung Fu, or Judo. Those would both be very direct. Capoeira wouldn't do for Lizzie.

"Perhaps, I should begin by having you stretch. You saw what the Young Master did earlier. Do those same stretches, and I'll teach you after that. If you aren't stretched out, you could hurt yourself.

Lizzie sat down, and began stretching, quickly proving that she was as flexible and supple as she was strong. This definitely impressed Sebastian. When she was done, she stood, and faced Sebastian. She had once taken some martial arts training, and become pretty good. Her talent was still with a sword. Sebastian nodded, and faced Lizzie.

"Do you know anything about martial arts?"

"Yes. I took a year of hand-to-hand combat lessons when I was twelve. I'm not great at it. But I suppose I could pass."

"Good. That will make this easier. I decided that Kung Fu is probably the best choice for you to begin with. It is very direct, and deals with relatively basic methods of combat." Sebastian found, to his satisfaction, that Lizzie was not half so incompetent physically as Ciel seemed to be.

Though she was a mere human, her strength was fairly great, and she had proved in the past that she would likely be a match for most men her own age, and even those slightly older than she. He also found that she was highly flexible, and that her grip was truly frightful, and would likely be strong enough to break a person's arm were she to try to do so.

As such, as Sebastian kept track of Ciel's progress, he taught Lizzie how to fight, and especially how to fight a person with much greater strength, speed, and reach, as Sebastian was indeed over six feet tall, and Lizzie was less than 5 ½ feet. Again, Sebastian was glad to see that at least one of his masters had some talent in combat.

Lizzie had skill in slipping out of seemingly impossible places, and striking from below. Sebastian had known that Lizzie had prodigious talent in Fencing. But not that she was talented at unarmed combat.

He was sure that Lizzie's parents would be displeased that she was learning such a thing from Sebastian. He was certain that Frances Midford would be deeply appalled that Lizzie was learning what she would consider such an unrefined method of combat. But if she was to be Culled

in the future, she may as well get a head start on her studies.

"Milady… If I may ask, where did you learn such proficiency in martial arts? One year of training would not be enough to become so talented. You have great proficiency in dodging and waiting until your opponent tires… Though, I should inform you that you should also learn to determine which opponents are susceptible to those tactics."

"What do you mean, Sebastian?" Lizzie asked innocently.

"Well, for example, a demon such as I would not likely tire before you. Due to the mere fact that you are a human, waiting for a demon to become tired is a waste of energy and time. It would be more logical to land some blows and at least weaken your enemy."

"I see. I just don't think I would have a chance of actually hitting you… That is, if you actually are a demon."

"I would have to disagree, Milady. There is a man who has met me in battle, and fought me extremely skillfully. Agni is his name, and he has matched me in battle on more than one occasion, despite the fact that he is, as you say, 'merely' human."

"Really? What is his secret?" Lizzie asked. Sebastian smiled mysteriously.

"Well… One benefit he has is his prodigious skill in Marma Adi, an Indian form of martial arts that focuses on attacking pressure points. But he also is profoundly dedicated to his master, seeing him almost as a god.

And so, when he harnesses that power, he is able to access superhuman power, speed, and endurance. That does not mean that he will not die if stabbed in the chest. But it does mean that he can ignore many wounds that would likely cripple lesser opponents."

"Wow… So… He worships Soma?" Lizzie asked.

"There will be plenty of time to discuss the semantics of their relationship in the future. After all, one could argue that you will have nothing but time in future years. Now, unlike the Young Master, who would benefit from a more passive martial art that utilizes a minimal amount of energy while yielding maximum results.

In the futre, I intend to train him in more rigorous martial arts. But for now, even though he is stronger than any human, he should beware of becoming overconfident. Even for a demon, that will lead to certain failure."

"Can I tell my family about all this?" Lizzie asked. Sebastian smiled, and shook his head.

"I would not dare to say what you can and cannot do. But I would not advise it. Most do not believe in demons, and would assume that you were insane were you to spin a tale of your fiancé being a demon who had another demon as his butler.

They would either assume that you sought attention, or that you were mad, and neither would go over well for you or for the Young Master… It seems it is getting dark. Young Master! How many laps have you run?

I have been counting, so do not lie." Sebastian said as Ciel huffed and puffed, slowly coming to a stop. Normally, his Asthma would have gotten the better of him. But now that he was a demon, Asthma was a nonissue, as a demon's lungs were not subject to human ailments.

Ciel glared furiously at Sebastian, still incensed that Sebastian had ordered him to run so much. He had never done so much work in his life.

"There is no need to be angry, Young Master. As a demon, you are much stronger, faster, and durable than a human. However, I would assume that you must grow into Hannah's powers. The fact that you hold her demonic essence does not automatically make you as extraordinarily powerful as she. I will admit that such a feat as she performed is unprecedented in my memory.

But there is no reason to think that you could suddenly become all powerful. Now… Tell me how many laps you did."

"I made seventy-two laps around the perimeter." Ciel said, dissatisfied that he had not completed the 100 laps that Sebastian had set him. Sebastian sighed, and nodded."

"Well… I cannot say I am impressed. But, you exceeded my expectations by a small margin. Let us go inside, and we can make dinner. Hopefully, the servants have not destroyed the manor." Sebastian said, walking back into the mansion with Ciel and Lizzie.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: His Butler, Celebrating

Maylene sighed, and walked into the kitchen, which was pitch black, and she turned on the lights, jumping as Bard and Finny shot off firecrackers, and shouted 'Happy birthday, Maylene!"

Maylene jumped as they shouted this. She didn't even know that they knew when her birthday was. She had never celebrated it in the past. In fact, she never really liked her birthday. It only ever reminded her that she was 21, still single, still a virgin, and not likely ever to be married. After all… She would say, looking down at herself, she wasn't very presentable. She had an ugly Cockney accent, and she was dreadfully clumsy when she wasn't fighting…

In fact, fighting was one of the few things she really could do. Perhaps, she thought, she should just go back to being an assassin. She could forget her qualms about murdering people. Become the perfect killer, able to kill from far away with nobody being the wiser. But she liked her job as a maid. She liked her dress, and she respected Ciel. He was good to her, and to her friends. Even if Sebastian was brutally unkind, that didn't matter so much.

She still hadn't given Bard her answer. He had confessed to her, and she had left him hanging, thus far. She didn't know what to say, though. He was kinder perhaps than she deserved. She had never even taken the time to notice that he was in love with her, let alone respond to his feelings. The woman sighed, and glanced away unhappily.

"Th-thank you. I-I didn't even know you knew when my birthday was… H-how did you find out?" She muttered, not really wanting to celebrate anything.

"Well… Mr. One Hell of a Butler may be a super jerk, but he told us that your birthday was coming up, and gave us the day off to celebrate it… I honestly think he just didn't want us destroying anything today. But the day is ours. We can do whatever we want…" Bard said happily. Maylene looked over at the cake sitting on the table, and sighed. Finny was the first to notice that something was wrong.

"Maylene… What's wrong? You should be happy. You don't turn 21 every day. It's a happy occasion… S-so…" Bard stopped and walked over, sitting down next to Maylene and putting a hand on her arm.

"So why do you look so sad?" He asked gently, looking directly into those amazing amber eyes of hers that seemed to swim and sometimes sparkle in the light.

"I've never liked my birthday. It never brought me any joy to have grown another year older. To me, it only meant that I was one year closer to death. My family as it were never celebrated my birthday. They weren't important, really.

After all, what present could you possibly give to an assassin? A box of bullets? A new gun? A knife? Not very flattering gifts. The only gift I got on my birthday was the promise that I didn't have to train that day… I usually did, anyway. But that's not a very happy story. Thank you for the cake… I am hungry, anyhow. Let's eat…"

"Wait. You can't eat cake yet…" Bard said, putting an arm around Maylene's shoulder, and guiding her over to the table.

"Why? It looks and smells delicious. It's ice cream cake, right? It's my favorite…"

"Well… You haven't opened your gifts yet…"

"G-g-gifts? Y-you got something for me? Why?"

"Why wouldn't we? You're our friend, and it's your birthday…" Finny said with a grin. Maylene could feel tears coming to her eyes as she sat down and took a heavy package.

"That one's from Lau and Ran Mao…" Bard said with a laugh, surprised that Lau would think to get a gift for Ciel's maid.

Maylene opened the present and gasped. It was an amazingly ornate, and extraordinarily gorgeous katana. She put on a cotton glove, and felt along the side of the blade, sighing in happiness as she did so. She was proficient with a katana, but she hadn't used one in years, given the fact that she couldn't take any weapons from the guild, and frankly, even the katanas that belonged to the guild weren't this fine. This one was made by an exceptionally skillful sword smith.

She had always had an exceedingly acute sense of touch, owing to overactive nerves in her hands. It was only her hands that 'suffered' from this, but it allowed her to feel each and every fold that the steel had gone through to make the sword… Wait… Weren't Lau and Ran Mao _Chinese_?

They weren't Japanese, and so, having a katana, especially one of such quality was slightly odd. She then picked up the card, and opened it. It was written in Chinese on top, but Maylene looked down and saw that it was translated into English at the bottom.

 _My dearest Maylene…_ (How like Lau. He was always so flirtatious, even with his so called sister, Ran Mao.)

 _Ran Mao and I would like to wish you the happiest of birthdays, and pray for many more for you. We know that you were an assassin in your previous life, and so, we decided that a weapon would be an ironically appropriate gift._

 _We got it from some Japanese people with whom we trade occasionally. On a slightly different note, would you maybe consider coming to work for me, instead? I can guarantee that you'll be paid just as well as by Ciel… Just consider it… Happy Birthday…_

 _Lau and Ran Mao._

Maylene rolled her eyes. Did Lau write a letter asking her to become a prostitute? It actually seemed the sort of thing he might do. She would have to write him back with a thank you very much for the sword, and that she would _NEVER_ work for him. It was an extraordinarily generous gift he gave her. But that didn't mean she would work for him.

"Here, Maylene… This one is from the Young Master."

"Y-Young Master got me a gift, too? I always knew that he was a kind person, even if he pretends not to be." Maylene said, caught up in her birthday, now, too distracted to notice that Ciel and Sebastian were watching from just outside the kitchen. She took the wrapping off the gift, and read the card first.

 _Maylene,_

 _Perhaps it is unorthodox for a master to give his servant a gift for her birthday, but you have served me well over the years, and I wish also to apologize for Sebastian's rather unacceptable behavior._

 _Ciel_

 _P.S: Please stop sneaking my camera out and taking pictures with it. Even you should realize that I will see the film._

Maylene blanched at this last comment. She hadn't realized that she didn't replace the film all those times. She did like photography. She had been pretty good at taking pictures before she became Ciel's maid. She looked in the wrapping, and gasped at what she saw. It was a photograph that Sebastian had taken back when the three servants were still fairly new.

He had used the oddest camera. It was one that was unlike any she had ever seen, beyond description. Sebastian had described it, but it all passed over Maylene's head. The picture had included Ciel and Lizzie, Sebastian, Finny, Bard, and herself. They all looked so happy… Even Ciel was smiling.

She remembered that day. Ciel had some time off, as he had finished with one job from the Queen, but had not yet gotten his next job. They spent the day outside, and didn't go back in until well after the sun had gone down. It was a warm day in early summer. The fireflies were out, and lit up the background of the photograph, and the sky was truly alight with a full moon.

When Maylene concentrated carefully, she could see Venus low in the sky… The Evening Star. The photograph was beautifully taken, almost as if done by an expert, and was put in an intricate and ornate silver frame. Maylene was floored at the gifts she was getting.

"Now, this last one is from the both of us… Unfortunately… We aren't as rich as Young Master, or Mr. One Hell of a Butler…" Bard said, snorting. But he handed her a package. It had no card on it, but Maylene opened it, and smiled.

It was Saint Brendan's Irish Cream. She laughed. It was so like them to buy her alcohol. She looked back and saw Ciel and Sebastian. She was surprised for a moment, but then, she called them in. Ciel sat down on his own, and Sebastian waited until Ciel had seated, and then sat down.

"Happy birthday, Maylene… You're 21 years, today, right?" Ciel asked. Suddenly, Lizzie ran in as well, and hugged Maylene tightly.

"I just heard that it's your birthday, Maylene! I'm so sorry I don't have a gift for you! I can't believe I came to your party without a present!"

"N-no… I-it's just nice to see you, Milady… It's so nice that you all thought of me, today… But… Did the young master tell you that it was my birthday?" Maylene asked, still slightly in shock that she was receiving such a kind gesture.

She hadn't told anyone that her birthday was on the 9th of May. Yes. She was a May baby. Her birthstone was emerald, and her astrological sign was Taurus. She was personally fond of her birthstone. But she hadn't, to her memory, told anyone her birthday… How did Sebastian know?

"How do I know when your birthday is…? Is probably what you are thinking. How could I possibly be the Phantomhive's butler if I could not even find that out?" Sebastian asked. Maylene looked at him shyly.

"But… I-I was under the impression that you didn't like me because of … Well… That…"

"Yes… Why, oh, why would I do something like this for you?" Sebastian asked with a nearly mocking smile on his face.

"Well, either way, let's down this liquor before the sun comes up!" Bard shouted, taking out glasses, and pouring the amber liquid into each glass and handed them out, even to Ciel and Lizzie. Lizzie was the only one who protested.

"But, I'm too young to drink! So is Ciel… He's even younger than I am by a year."

"Well, Milady… Young Master could probably drink the entire bottle by himself and feel nothing. As for you, I do not think that a single glass would do anything to you. Bardroy… Take her glass back and give her a little bit less. She is young still, and does not need to be getting drunk. Besides, I fear what her mother would do to Young Master and me if she came back hung over."

At this, the three servants shivered, knowing how true Sebastian's words were.

"Now… I am also expected to offer a gift. So, please tell me what you would like for your birthday. Please do not be shy.

You may ask for anything you like." Sebastian said. Maylene gasped. This was such short notice. If she wanted, she could ask to go on a date with Sebastian. But she found that she had no desire to do so. First of all, it seemed to smack of impropriety, given the fact that he had turned her down last time she confessed to him.

"Um… C-could the three of us have the day off?" Maylene asked in her thick Cockney accent. Sebastian smiled, and nodded. It was a simple gift, though not at all what he had expected her to ask of him.

"Very well. You three may have the day off. Tanaka may also have the day off if he wishes. I am no doubt enough to keep the manor ship shape for the day. That is usually my job, anyhow." Well, have an enjoyable day.

"Wait! Young Master!" Maylene shouted. Ciel stopped, shocked at the way she had called him. She had used polite language, but the tone of voice she had taken was quite startling, and she seemed to notice this, because she clamped her hands over her mouth, and muttered an embarrassed apology.

"No need to apologize. What is it you would like, Maylene?" Ciel asked, actually smiling.

"Um… I-I've decided to become one of your Culled It would give me no greater satisfaction than to serve you as long as I may live…" She said, bowing. The other two started, realizing what she was talking about, and also knelt before Ciel, and nodded their assent to being Culled as well.

"Very well. I can do it today, if you like. Or I can do it on another day. Perhaps a day that is not your birthday, Maylene…"

"Any day is fine, Young Master." Maylene said. She didn't really want to make the decision for herself, though, she did want to do it as soon as possible, in case it was painful.

"Very well. Somebody get me some chalk, or something else that can write on the ground outside. We also will need four candles minimum, and a knife. It could be inside. But it is much harder to clean this up inside.

Sebastian could do it, but there is no need to add to his work. Hurry up, and gather the supplies!" Ciel yelled, clapping his hands twice, scattering the three servants, who, one by one came back with the materials and followed Ciel outside.

Ciel looked for a flat piece of stone that was large enough to draw his Contract Mark on. A demon could form a Culling Contract without doing the ritual. But it was more powerful if the demon did the ritual with it, and Ciel wasn't certain that he could fully cement the contract without it.

He wasn't an experienced demon, yet, and though he theoretically had all of Hannah Annafellows' power, that was just supposition, and there was still doubt as to just how much he inherited, or if he would have to work hard at becoming powerful just like any other demon. He finally found a large slab of rock, and started drawing out the Contract Circle, doing all the intricate symbols, surprising Sebastian with his proficiency.

"There is nothing surprising about it, Sebastian. I as a demon should know my own Contract Mark. Tell me, though… Does their contract with me work the same way as mine does with you… Rather, that the closer it is to the eye, the easier it is for me to find them?"

"Well… Yes. However, it usually is not necessary for a demon to seek out his Culled. They usually serve him or her willingly, and would not run even if they did have the chance, assuming the demonic master is relatively good to his or her servants.

It happens so rarely that it is hard to say. It would be best to put it somewhere near the eye, and at least on the head or neck. Yours is on your eye, and you wear an eye patch to cover it. Your servants could do the same, though I would recommend you choose a different place for each, given the suspicion it would raise if all three servants had an eye patch."

"Alright, Young Master!" Bard yelled, running out with candles and matches. This time, he didn't fall. Maylene came out with a knife, and also didn't fall (thank God, Ciel thought to himself. Ciel finished the circle, and Sebastian admired Ciel's work. Sebastian was surprised to note that it was exactly the same as Hannah's had been. He had seen hers only briefly, but recognized it instantly.

Ciel set up the candles in the moonlight, and lit them, causing the circle to glow slightly in the weak light. It was sort of an eerie sight, especially since the flames were burning blue, and the circle was glowing a light teal color.

The boy then ordered the servants to line up, and he stood in the circle. Maylene walked in first, and knelt down before him.

"Do you, Maylene Wierwille, swear to serve your demonic master, Ciel Phantomhive for all eternity, and remain by his side through safety and danger?"

"I do."

"Do you swear also never to act in a way that would threaten him directly, or indirectly put him at threat by another?"

"I do."

"Then I, Ciel Phantomhive, share my Blood with you, Maylene Wierwille and mark you as my own. Remove your gloves."

Maylene removed her white cotton gloves, and put them carefully on the ground. Ciel then sliced his wrist, and held it out for Maylene to drink. Maylene put her lips up to Ciel's wrist, and sucked the Blood out.

The sensation was ecstatic, like a thousand Acid trips mixed with the greatest Opium high. After a moment, Ciel pulled his hand away, and focused, putting his hand on Maylene's left hand, causing his Contract Mark to appear. It wasn't the most effective way to mark her. But she could easily hide the mark by wearing her gloves.

Bard was next. He also knelt down, and Ciel went through the same process.

"Do you, Bardroy Abbott, swear to serve your demonic master, Ciel Phantomhive for all eternity, and remain by his side through safety and danger?"

"I do…"

And after he was done with his whole speech, he held his wrist out again, and Bard drank. When Ciel was finished feeding him, he spoke.

"Which eye is your better eye? Which eye do you use to aim your gun?"

"My left."

Ciel put his hand over Bard's right eye, and the demonic contract appeared.

"I will get you an eye patch to wear over your right eye. You will have to learn to use one eye."

Next…

"Do you, Finnian Iarnuuocon, swear to serve your demonic master Ciel Phantomhive for all of eternity and remain by his side through safety and danger?"

"I do."

"And do you swear also never to act in a way that would threaten him directly, or indirectly put him at threat by another?"

"I do." Finny said seriously. Ciel then gave Finny his blood, and gave one last command.

"Remove your hat. Do not give me that look. I have a reason. Turn around and lower your head." Ciel said. Finny was very unsure, but he did as directed, and turned around and bent his neck. Ciel put his hand on Finny's neck, covering his research tattoo with his own Contract Mark.

Now, it looked more like he just had a tattoo, rather than a serial number, and if anyone accidentally saw it, it wasn't such a big deal. Finny suddenly lurched forward and hugged Ciel tightly in a bone crushing hug…

Well, it would have been bone crushing for a human. For Ciel, who was now a demon, it wasn't so painful, although it did restrict his breathing a bit.

"Finnian… Relase me, now. It is beyond improper for a servant to hug his master. Beyond that, you are hurting me."

Finny dropped Ciel, and dropped to one knee in apology.

"I'm so sorry, Young Master! Please forgive me!" He pleaded. Ciel merely smiled.

"There is nothing for which to apologize. Merely keep it in mind for next time. Now, you have the night off, and tomorrow. Do with it as you will." Ciel said sternly. He then turned to Tanaka, and his eyes flashed crimson.

"Tanaka. Do you wish to become a Culled like them?"

Tanaka thought for a moment, then shook his head. "I'm too old to become eternal. I would just as soon pass away like a human."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: His Butler: Covering

"So… U-um… B-Bard…" Maylene began, though she hadn't really planned what she was going to say from the beginning. Perhaps that would have been best. After all, she was nervous enough even when she didn't know what she was going to say, or do. It was their day off, and it was such a beautiful day. The flowers were in full bloom, and the air was filled with the fragrant scent of pollen.

"Yes, Maylene?" Bard asked, grinning from ear to ear. He was also happy to be lying around outside with nothing really to do. He looked up at Maylene intently, seeing that she was slightly flustered, but also somewhat nasally.

Her allergies were probably getting the better of her. She looked amazing in the sunlight, and made him want her even more.

"I-I was wondering if maybe… You'd like to go on a date with me today…" Maylene finally blurted out. Bard gave a start of surprise. After a moment, he regained his composure, and smiled sympathetically.

"You don't have to pretend to want to go on a date with me just because of what I said to you… I never should have said that when you were so upset… And drunk, in the first place." Bard said, finally feeling the full force of what he had said to Maylene when she was not only crushed by Sebastian's rejection, but also smashed out of her mind.

"You idiot! Is that really all you think of me!? Sure, I'm grateful that you did so much for me that day, I am, but do you really think I would ask you on a date just because of that!? I would never lead you on like that! Come on… Gimme a bit more credit, Bard! Besides, I'm not saying I'm in love with you.

I'm just saying I'd like to spend some time with you."

"You could've asked Finny…" Bard said suspiciously. Maylene rolled her eyes, but then took off her glasses, looking hard into Bard's turquoise eyes with her sparkling amber ones.

"Are you gonna take me on a date or not?" Maylene asked, cutting right to the point.

"U-um… Y-yeah… Th-thanks… I-I was sure you'd've forgotten by now…"

"Seriously? For a man who supposedly loves me, you give me way too little credit, you do… No need to dress up. Let's go…" Maylene said, grabbing Bard's arm and dragging him to the gate and walking with him into town.

"Are you sure about this, Maylene? It sure is nice to be out on a date with you, but we've never been in London outside of our business for the Young Master…"

"Are you kidding, Bard? I've been in London dozens of times, I have. I used to be an assassin, remember? I did any number o' missions in London, I did."

"Well… Maybe you can show me around then… I don't really know much about this place." Bard said.

"Really? What part of Britain did you come from?" Maylene asked. She was interested in where he had been before he became Ciel's servant.

"Well… I didn't really have a home, per se. I wasn't homeless. Rather, I'd been in the military for a right long time, so I moved around a lot. I was born in the East End of London, but I joined the forces as a very young man."

"Ah… Well… London hasn't really changed that much… Though it was burned down that one time, if you remember. Oh, shit!"

"What's wrong, Maylene?" Bard asked, looking over at his date, and then following her gaze to a man with crimson red hair, and spectacles, walking around with a young woman that he was sure he had seen before.

"Quick… Let's get goin' before that lunatic sees us!"

"Isn't he just the orphanage owner?" Bard asked dimly. Maylene whacked him over the head for that rather dimwitted question.

"No, fool! Can't you see the resemblance between him and Madame Red's former butler? That's Grell Sutcliffe, that is! And that girl with him is… Well… I'm not really sure what to call her. She doesn't seem old enough to be his girlfriend. She introduced herself as an orphan at Grell's orphanage, but the Young Master told us that was a lie. Oh, crap! He spotted us, he has!"

"Hello! You two are Ciel's servants, right? Could this be a date? I always thought you two would make a cute couple. The maid is definitely all kinds of beautiful… Not my type, really, but… To each their own, I suppose. Oh… Have I introduced my friend? Rael Aldershof. She's… Still a student, but she asked me on a date today, and how could I refuse such an earnest request…?"

Maylene's eyes fell on Rael who seemed to be doing whatever she could to appear smaller, and was actually doing a pretty good job.

"Didn't you say you were 100 years old, Miss Aldershof? You don't look it, no you don't." Maylene said.

"I know… People say I don't look any older than 90." Rael said shyly. Maylene raised an eyebrow.

"Are you kidding? You look more like you might be thirteen or fourteen! You look about the same age as our Young Master, you do!" Maylene protested. At this, Rael blushed deeply, and retreated further behind Grell.

"I-I admit that I am very young, especially when seen in comparison to Mr. Sutcliffe… H-he's so amazing, and I'm so plain… I'm still amazed that he agreed to another date with me…" Rael said nervously. Grell put a finger up to her lips, though.

"Stop. First, I told you not to call me Mr. Sutcliffe. Second of all, you look fine as you are, and besides… It looks good on my record to make nice with such model students as yourself…" Grell said carelessly. Hearing this, Rael sighed.

"O-oh… G-Grell… Is that why you agreed to this date? I guess that makes sense…"

"No. That's not the reason. I was merely joking. I have reasons of my own."

"So then, you really do…"

"I didn't say that. You're still more than a century my junior. But, Miss Maylene, Mr. Bardroy… I will have to excuse myself. I wish you well on your date. They really do make such a cute couple…" Grell said with a sigh, walking off with Rael in tow.

Bard took Maylene's hand, and led her to the café, although technically, Maylene was in charge, since she knew London much better than Bard did. Her life as an assassin had taught her to know every corner in the city before she executed the assignment in case she needed to make a quick getaway. She never had that need, as she was always so far away that it didn't matter.

The restaurant that they were going to was pretty nice. It was a sidewalk café that looked out on the streets of London. In the background, Big Ben loomed over the scene. Maylene wished she could have taken a picture from Big Ben of all of London. It would have been a beautiful scene.

"Hey, Maylene… I've noticed for a few minutes, but there's a guy over there staring at us. I don't know what to make of it." Bard said quietly, pointing off in the distance to a young man, likely younger even than they were. He had a big black bag with him and was using his fingers to frame them as if he was about to take a photo.

"We'll just ignore him, we will. He ain't a threat…" Maylene said as the waiter came up to the table, and took their orders. Maylene ordered pasta with marinara sauce, and Bard ordered a steak and potatoes. Maylene giggled at this. She could see Bard having a big appetite like that. The waiter nodded, and walked off.

"Hmm… He's still there, yes he is…" Maylene muttered. She didn't feel nervous. He didn't seem dangerous, and even if he normally would be, he couldn't even touch either of them. Maylene was pretty skilled with martial arts, though her forte was marksmanship, as she could hit a rabbit at 200 meters with no problem (about 218.7 yards).

"Maybe if we pretend he isn't there, he'll go away…" Bard suggested with a laugh. Maylene giggled, and leaned across the table and kissed Bard. Suddenly, Bard noticed a flash from the bench, and he stood up, and stormed over to the man.

"Hey, bugger! What the bloody hell are you doing?"

"Oh…" The man said, chuckling nervously, and standing up, smoothing his hair back.

"I'm a student of art at the local college… It won't get me a great paying job, but it's my passion. I thought you looked like a really cute couple, and I wanted to paint you two on your date…" The man said nervously. Bard sighed.

"Oh… Well, I'm flattered, I am, but surely some wealthy couple in their Sunday best would make for a more attractive picture, right?"

"Well… Such a couple would likely be more aesthetically beautiful, but one with a pair of commoners on a date makes one with more character. It tells a better story. It's more relatable, it is. If you don't want me to paint you, I can go somewhere…"

"Nah, don't worry about it… Good luck with college…"

"Bard! Our meal is here! Stop chewing that guy out, and get back here!" Maylene called. The young artist stood, and bowed politely to Maylene as she came over.

"My… You sure have chosen a beautiful woman, sir… I'm a little jealous. I appreciate your cooperation." He said, sitting back down, and taking out a canvas, and some paints along with an easel and brushes.

"He's a college student, Maylene. He wants to paint us eatin' lunch, he does…"

" _Us_?" Maylene asked , surprised, but digging into her pasta. She hadn't had such normal food in a long time. It was usually Sebastian's cooking, and he made such fancy food. "He wants to paint us? Surely there's a more attractive couple than us out there."

"I thought the same thing. But apparently we have more character than some rich couple."

*Earlier that morning*

"Grell… I certainly appreciate that you have taken an interest in being kind to this girl, but do you not think that perhaps you have gone overboard? First, you took her on a date to the opera, and even got her dressed up, though I must say that I disapprove of the means you used…"

"You mean because I asked Bassy's master to help me?" Grell asked. Rael stood in the background, slightly confused. She knew that she had always thought that perhaps Grell was going a little too far in being nice to her, but she liked the attention. She was aware of the fact that Grell was a bit of a loose cannon, and had more than a dozen disciplinary orders under his belt for misdemeanors and felonies of varying severity.

Perhaps it was the fact that he played so fast and loose that made her want him so badly. So she couldn't bring herself to care why he was paying so much attention to her.

"Yes. Perhaps it is inappropriate. You may put through another disciplinary order if you must, but I have become fond of this young lady, and she seems to share my passion for the dramatic and the beautiful."

"She is only a student. You are more than twice her age, Grell. I have no intention of disciplining you. I merely wish you to see reason. It is good that you have cleaned yourself up, and within the past three or four months, you haven't broken a single regulation, and haven't forced any other reapers to put in overtime due to your misconduct.

However, do you not think that it is slightly odd to be going on day outings with an Academy student?"

"Edgar Allen Poe married his second cousin when she was only thirteen. He was three times her age. I see no harm in her spending her free time with me." Grell said.

"Who is Edgar Allen Poe?" William asked coldly. Rael stepped forward ardently, stomping her foot down.

"How can you not know who Mr. Poe is!? And the Raven, never flitting, still is sitting, still is sitting on the pallid bust of Pallas just above my chamber door."

"And his eyes have all the seeming of a demon's that is dreaming, and the lamplight o'er him streaming, throws his shadow on the floor. And my soul from out that shadow that lies drifting on the floor…" Grell continued dramatically.

"Shall be lifted, Nevermore…" They finished, both surprised that they had been thinking of the same piece by Poe."

Will looked between them for a moment, then sighed and turned his back.

"I suppose you are not harming anyone. Just promise that you will not drag her down to your level, Grell. You already have eighteen disciplinary notes in processing just at this time. You don't need to stain her remarkable record with your… Less than exemplary past."

"Mr. Spears… I have been standing here listening to you denigrate Mr. Sutcliffe for more than fifteen minutes. I understand that you do not like him. I sensed it from the moment I first mentioned his name to you all those months ago.

You look down on him, you see him as somehow inferior to you. I do not care what differences you may have had in the past. I do not care what he may have done or said to or about you. I will not stand you maligning him so in front of me. Mr. Sutcliffe has been nothing but kind to me. I admit that he is a little bit eccentric… But… He's one of the first people to show me such a good time!"

Will paused when she said that, if only to think that 'a little bit eccentric' was perhaps the understatement of the century.

"At least be polite to him when I am around him, Mr. Spears."

Grell was fairly touched. Nobody had ever stood up for him like that. People had certainly stood _on_ him. He had been stomped on, kicked, and beaten to within an inch of his life, mostly by Sebastian, who seemed to feel an unusually strong antipathy toward him.

"If only you knew him as I did, Miss Aldershof. However, I will take my leave for now. I have much to do if I do not want to be stuck with overtime. Have a pleasant date." Will said quietly. Grell scowled and turned away, and Rael turned a deep pink.

Ciel sighed, and looked up at Sebastian. Over the time that he had been training under his butler, he had improved, mostly in domestic care. He still had a long way to go in terms of his fighting skills. He still tired more easily than an average demon. He discovered the animal that he could turn into. He was a fox. Ciel had to admit that the fox was an appropriate animal for him. Ciel had begun to wear black all the time, now.

He found his passion for anything, even his work as the Queen's hound dog, was beginning to dim slightly. He was beginning to see what being a demon truly meant. He had never exactly been happy that he had been turned into one, but now, it seemed truly disastrous, especially since he had only just begun to feel a passion in life until Alois took it all away from him. He would have to ask Sebastian about this.

"Hey, Sebastian…" Ciel said, stopping in front of him, and standing up straight. Sebastian looked at him with nary a smile, not even a hint of good humor.

"I share the sentiment…" Ciel said morosely, sensing Sebastian's poor mood at the time. Sebastian merely gave Ciel his best fox's grin, though, and tilted his head slightly.

"I have no idea what you mean, Young Master." He lied. But then, his grin fell again, and he looked once more, gloomy and unfriendly.

"Don't lie Sebastian. I've become better at sensing your moods since I became a demon. I don't know if it's because I'm a demon, or if I've simply been paying better attention. Either way, your feelings are shared by me. I wonder… Is it common for demons to feel so downcast, so empty?"

"Well, Young Master… That is certainly an interesting question. Passion is very much a human emotion. However, demons have been known to find enjoyment, and even pleasure in activities that strike their interest. In spite of that, though, yes…

A demon who cannot find anything to pique their interest often finds themselves wallowing in despair and apathy. This is the reason that Claude Faustus went to such great lengths to get your soul. He found that even a fleeting taste of your blood sent him spiraling into depths of passion that he had not felt probably in centuries. A demon's 'life' is certainly extraordinarily passive."

"Very few things can kill a demon, and so, we pass our time perfecting ourselves as best we can until our skill eclipses even the greatest of humans in all fields. However, that usually does not satisfy us since all that is required to be able to make such a claim is time, which is something demons have in Spades. What we want is passion.

We envy humans. We envy them, love them, and hate them at the same time. It seems a strange dichotomy, but we love humans for the respite they offer us from our lives of doldrums, and for the souls they so willingly offer us in exchange for our services."

"And yet, we see them in their fleeting existence on this earth, passing their time, rushing from thing to thing, learning some new skill, or pursuing some new passion, whether it is love for another human, learning to cook, fighting, or what have you, and we envy how easily they become passionate over these things. I envy you, Young Master."

"Why? Because although you are now a demon, you were once human, and so, you understand the extraordinarily human sentiment of love. You love your fiancée enough to Cull her that she might exist forever alongside you, that you might never have to let her go. But enough of this philosophical talk. Let us continue. Come at me. You have learned your basic forms and how to merge them with enough proficiency. I am reasonably satisfied with your progress."

"You always thought more of Elizabeth." Ciel said, and Sebastian couldn't help but be amused at the obvious jealousy in Ciel's voice.

"She is simply more experienced than you in physical arts.

You are not as talented as she is. However, you could feasibly become more skilled than she, given your condition. Well, hurry up… We still have to start you with a sword today…" Sebastian said, surprising Ciel.

"A sword? I already know how to use a sword. I've been fencing for years, even before you became my butler."

"No, not a foil, a saber, or a rapier… You are going to learn to use a katana today."

"A what, now?" Ciel asked, seeming very common in that moment. Sebastian smirked.

"The type of sword that Maylene got for her birthday. I can teach you multiple sword styles with a single katana, and another few that involve a wakizashi and a tanto… It is not vital, but… Since you arguably have all of eternity to learn, you may as well.

It took quite a while, and a good amount of money, but I managed to acquire a katana, a wakizashi, and a tanto."

"O-of course… Give me that…" Ciel said, snatching for the katana, but Sebastian held it out of Ciel's reach.

"Ah ah ah… Not yet. First, you use this… This is called a bokken, and it is a training sword made of wood. It hurts when you get hit by one, but you will not have your arms cut off by it. Well, an average human could even have bones broken by a blow that was severe enough. However, I doubt that will happen to you.

Now, you are going to work on something else today. Focus carefully, and attempt to make yourself taller. Make sure that you also make yourself look older so that your body does not appear disproportionate to your age. You may use this mirror." Sebastian said politely, pulling out a full length mirror and holding it up for Ciel.

Ciel snorted rather ungracefully, but obeyed, and focused. He had been working on meditation lately, and had become quite good at it. He was proud to say that meditation was one art in which he was better than Elizabeth, who couldn't seem to sit still for long enough to meditate. Ciel, on the other hand, found himself enjoying the time he spent clearing his mind of all thoughts, and existing in an almost ethereal world of subconscious awareness.

One day, he managed to spend a whole day meditating. Sebastian actually offered him praise on that feat. Most monks didn't even spend that long meditating, and when Ciel awoke from his trance, he found that he felt strangely refreshed, despite the fact that he had been his usual surly self before he had meditated.

He then went to his Chess lesson with Sebastian, and impressed Sebastian with his improved game, though Sebastian still defeated Ciel quite soundly. He claimed, though, that Ciel was improving vastly in his skill.

Now, though, Ciel watched himself in the mirror as he became taller, and began to look slightly older. Sebastian smiled in approval at the end result. Ciel didn't have it quite down, yet. Ciel's arm length was slightly out of sync with his height, but it was acceptable, and having long arms could be beneficial in a sword fight if the person knew how to use that advantage. Sebastian handed Ciel his bokken, and got into a fighting stance, himself.

"Get ready, Young Master. First, you must learn the proper way to hold a katana. For a beginner, it is appropriate for the user to hold it with two hands, as that offers greater strength in the swings, and also greater control. You hold your bokken, and in the future, your katana, with your dominant hand at the top…

Here, like this…" Sebastian said, adjusting Ciel's hand at the tsuba, and then said, "Good. Now, put your other hand near the bottom at a 45 degree angle. Excellent. You are ready to practice. Now, hold the sword up like this, and swing down in an arcing motion." Sebastian said, demonstrating. Ciel then mimicked, and found that it felt slightly uncomfortable.

"This feels strange…" Ciel said quietly.

"You will grow accustomed to the feeling. Do not readjust your hands. You are holding it properly at the moment. Now, put your guard up." Sebastian said, moving quickly, and slicing at Ciel. Ciel yelped and put his sword up in defense, just barely blocking the much older demon. Sebastian continued on the offensive, but offered advice as he did.

"Young Master… Do not be afraid to go on the offensive. You will never learn if you do not train aggressively." Sebastian said patiently. Ciel nodded and moved with a grace and speed that Sebastian had not expected, and thrust the sword at Sebastian, hitting him right in the stomach.

"I am impressed, Young Master. However, katanas are not meant to be thrust. They are used in a slashing motion, and rarely used with one hand. Only the most proficient swordsmen, the Samurai commonly use a katana with one hand.

This is because they either use a katana in both hands, or because they have a katana in one hand and a wakizashi in the other. Remember that a katana is not like western swords which can be used for cutting or thrusting. They are curved, and so, you must use them properly.

"This sword feels uncomfortable in my hands…" Ciel complained. Sebastian smiled and shrugged. There wasn't much he could do. Ciel had to learn the proper way to hold one. Sebastian walked over, and corrected Ciel's grip, and took up his own katana once more, using both hands, although Sebastian had long since learned to fight one handed.

"That is incorrect, Young Master… You must not make such wide strokes with your sword. You leave openings that even the most novice of swordsmen could exploit… You seem to have a visitor…"

"Ciel!" Came a loud and feminine voice from the back door. In mere moments, Lizzie was in front of Ciel, hugging him tightly.

"Ciel! I'm so glad to see you again! I didn't see Maylene and Bard, though…"

"They're out on a date. It was Maylene's birthday yesterday as you know, and I gave her today off. So what brings you here today, Elizabeth?"

"I've told you to call me Lizzie! And I came to train with Sebastian. What's that weird sword you're holding? It doesn't even look real…"

"Well, Milady, arguably it is not real. It is what is known as a bokken. It is a wooden replica of a katana. This…" Sebastian said, pulling out a real katana and unsheathing it. "Is a katana. It was used by the Samurai in Japan, and is quite an interesting weapon to learn. It would be my pleasure to teach you along with the Young Master.

Please take this." Sebastian said politely, not smiling, but handing Lizzie a bokken, and gently adjusting her grip on it so that it matched Ciel's.

"This feels strange. I can't hold it correctly…" Lizzie complained. "My hands are too far apart, and I haven't got any movement."

"That should not be a problem… Let me see… You no doubt are familiar with what the face of a clock looks like, correct? This goes for both of you. Young Master, your form while fighting is atrocious. Lady Elizabeth, you would do well to remember this lesson as well.

Take it to heart because it is amongst the most fundamental aspects of Japanese sword fighting. Japanese sword fighting uses a push/pull technique due to the way that you hold the sword. There are eight strokes that you can make with the sword, though you need only remember four of them.

This is called the 'eight directional cut'. One stroke goes vertically from 12:00 to 6:00, like this…" Sebastian said, drawing the sword, and showing both Ciel and Lizzie how to swing. That much seemed obvious.

"Second is 2:00 to 8:00, like this…" Sebastian said firmly, making a diagonal cut. Third is directly horizontal, from 3:00 to 9:00." Sebastian said, doing the horizontal cut. "And last is 10:00 to 4:00, like this." Sebastian said this as he made the cut.

"I only showed you four of the eight cuts for a reason. The other four should be self-explanatory. They are the same cut as the others but in the opposite direction." Sebastian said. Then, a thought occurred to him.

"Please forgive me. I have neglected to show you the fundamentals in the proper order. However, I believe that both of you are intelligent enough to put them together. Now, drawing the sword. Pretend that these bokken actually have scabbards. Always store the sword blade up to avoid dulling the blade.

You then grab the scabbard firmly in your left hand and pull the sword to your side." Sebastian said firmly, watching as the two followed his instructions. Although Ciel's movements were slightly jerky and uneven, he passed for the moment. Sebastian would train him in the future to do all of this in as few motions as possible. Elizabeth was slightly more graceful in her movement, but her inexperience shone through still.

"Now, pop the guard with your thumb… No, no. Not so hard. Very gently. It barely takes any effort to pop the blade, especially for a demon. Very good, now, adjust your grip so that you can grasp it properly immediately." Sebastian said, watching as the two fumbled slightly before fixing their grip again.

"Now, draw your blade _away_ from your body as in blade out so you do not slice your stomach open. It is not such a problem for a demon, and even for a Culled it is not a huge problem. But for humans, that would be a fatal wound. Very good. Draw it in one swift and graceful arc."

"This is all very complicated, Sebastian…" Ciel said distastefully. Sebastian laughed lightly. "There is nothing I can do about that, my Young Lord. Now, you remember the eight directional cuts? Perform all eight right now." Sebastian said, wanting to test their memory.

Ciel stood there blankly for a moment, but then remembered, and swung his sword once, twice, three times, continuing until he had gotten all eight strokes. Sebastian actually smiled and nodded. Although Ciel's strokes were as jerky as they had been when he was drawing his blade, he had performed all eight strokes.

"Very good, my Young Lord. Lady Elizabeth? If you will…" Sebastian requested. Lizzie nodded, and swung six times, hesitated, then did the last two. Sebastian had to say that if there was any martial art with which Elizabeth didn't show significantly better form it would be with a katana.

"Very good. You both pass. Now, custom dictates that after you have killed an opponent or otherwise finished a duel, you must clean the blade before returning it to its scabbard. To clean it, you must shake it first, and then wipe it off with a towel.

Be sure that you wipe it very well or else blood will remain on the blade, and will get on the inside of the scabbard. Thereafter, if you do not replace the scabbard, your blade will inevitably grow rusty."

"Why would the blade get rusty?"

"Well that is because folded steel is inherently porous, which is why you must always apply oil after every use and at least once a year to ensure that the blade does not become rusty or weakened. Now, after you have cleaned the blade, you bring the back of the blade over your thumb and forefinger, and guide it into the scabbard. Very good. Well… Now, you will both practice your strokes. I must go back in and take care of the daily business. Please excuse me, Young Master."

"Of course." Ciel said, turning away from Sebastian and beginning to practice with his blade.

"Hey, Ciel?" Elizabeth asked. Ciel looked over at Elizabeth questioningly, not stopping his practice.

"Yes, Lizzie?"

"I've learned so much about the occult just from you and Sebastian, and about Demons in particular. You know Laevatin? You said it was one of the _few_ blades in existence that could kill a demon. You didn't say it was the only blade. Do you know the others? Surely you must know of at least one other, right?"

"No. I don't. In fact I know almost nothing of the occult world in which Sebastian has been involved all these years. I must say since I never believed that I would become a demon, I never bothered to learn."

"But weren't you curious?"

"No." Ciel said with cold finality. Elizabeth scowled. "Well I am. I'm going to ask him…"

"Suit yourself. I have no real interest. If he does deign to tell you, I may be curious in the future…"

Lizzie nodded, kissed Ciel on the lips, which was a first for Ciel and also for Lizzie. It was both of their first kisses.

Ciel blushed slightly, but noticed that Lizzie was also turning pink.

"S-sorry… E-excuse me…" Lizzie muttered, dropping her sword and running inside. Ciel blushed again, but began swinging his sword again, practicing the eight strokes that Sebastian had taught them.

"Sebastian!" Lizzie yelled, running into the manor. Sebastian looked up from his dusting and smiled politely at Lizzie.

"Lady Elizabeth… Have you finished your practice already? That was fast."

"No. I was curious. You're training Ciel and me in Japanese swordplay, and I remembered that you said that Laevatin was one of the few swords that could kill a Demon. Are there other swords that can kill demons?"

"Well… There are several weapons that are able to do lethal damage to a demon. It does not have to be a sword, though swords are the most common weapons used. Have you ever read Lewis Carroll? More accurately 'Through The Looking Glass?"

"Sure! I love that book. The Vorpal Blade went snicker snack. He left it dead, and with its head, he went galumphing back."

"Exactly. The Vorpal Sword is one such weapon, although its real name is Jabberwock, named after the Demon Lord that possesses it. Compared to Jabberwock, I am merely an infant. Its power eclipses even Hannah's who managed to bamboozle both Claude and I a year ago.

Most demons have never even seen Jabberwock, let alone had any contact with it. It is rumored to live in a secluded area of the Demon World in a palace surrounded by dozens of demonic servants. It is said that it made a few Culled in the past, and that the power of the Culled surpassed even my own. But something is bothering me. I don't feel the Young Master outside. Was he out there when you came in?"

"Of course. I asked him first about the Demon Swords." Lizzie replied. Sebastian's eyes narrowed, and he walked over to the door, noting that Ciel wasn't there.

"Is that so?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: His Master, a Servant

"Huh? W-where the hell am I?" Ciel asked angrily, noting that he was now in a girl's room, or at least, if it was a boy's room, the boy had very odd taste. Ciel was placated at least to notice Funtom Company products in the room including some rare toys that went out of production years ago.

" _You're_ Cie'ñæ'dœßéçaïr?" The girl asked in a distinctly unimpressed tone. Ciel couldn't say that he blamed her. He certainly didn't cut an imposing figure for a demon, standing only 158 cm or 5'2" and looking distinctly like a fourteen year old.

However, upon hearing his truename spoken in such a demanding tone, he winced, and a pain that he couldn't quite describe shot through him. He knew now that he was bound to this girl, assuming she consented to the contract.

"Yes." Ciel said confidently. "I am Cie'ñæ'dœßéçaïr. I admit that I am probably not the demon you expected… But I am the one you got. You may dismiss me if you wish."

"No… I guess you'll do. I don't need anything too complicated."

"Then why summon a demon to do it? If it's so simple, you might consider doing it yourself…" Ciel said critically.

"I want revenge… Surely a demon can understand the desire for revenge?" The girl asked, looking slightly frightening. She was a pretty looking girl with long red hair that went down past her waist, and was held back in a ponytail."

"May I ask, Milady, where we are? I was mere miles from London just minutes ago."

"Hey! I didn't hire you for your sharp tongue! You're in the Isle of Man, now! Get used to it!" The girl said sharply.

"Very well. I must warn you before you enter into a contract with me that once you consent to such a Faustian Pact, you can go neither to heaven nor hell. Your soul will become my property for all of eternity."

"Yeah, yeah… I don't believe in God, anyway, so it's a moot point, guy. Just get on with it."

"An impatient young lady, aren't we? Very well. Your contract has been accepted." Ciel said, noting with satisfaction as his contract mark was sealed on the girl's eye."

"Okay… Now, what's your name?" She asked. Ciel laughed. "I suppose I should tell you that you can call me whatever you like me. However, I do have a human name, if Milady would be interested in hearing it?" Ciel asked, kneeling politely to the girl. "In exchange, might I have Milady's name?"

"My name is Lillian Kneale. Now you…"

"My name is Ciel Phantomhive… It is a pleasure to serve, Milady…"

"Wait… _The_ Ciel Phantomhive? The Queen's guard dog?" Lillian asked, hardly able to believe that she was meeting Ciel Phantomhive, assuming he was telling the truth…"

"Yes. That was my job as a human. It's a long story, and I doubt Milady would be interested in this mere servant's petty woes."

"No, not at all! I would love to hear the story!" Lillian said excitedly, light shining in her eyes, now.

"I would be glad to tell you. However, you stated that you wished to attain revenge, correct? On whom would you like revenge?"

"The leader of the Manx Underground, and everyone who works under him. My father is an important person in the Manx Police, and he collared the leader of the Manx Underground. However, the man escaped the charges through bribery, coercion and witness tampering, and he ordered his stupid brutes to kidnap me. I was held captive for a year and was tortured, raped, starved and kept in conditions you wouldn't believe… I wish to make him suffer as I suffered."

"Well… You seem to be mistaken on one point. Most demons don't understand the distinctly human desire for revenge. Demons aren't passionate enough about anything to want revenge. However, as a former human, I understand it all too well.

And you may find it hard to believe, but I do believe the conditions that you may have been kept in. I was treated in a similarly atrocious manner. That is why I employed Sebastian, a demon to attain my revenge. As I said, it's a long story. But if you do not wish to hear it, I will not trouble you."

"I would be happy to hear it."

"It all happened three years ago. But so much has happened in that time that it hardly seems real. When I was eleven, my family was murdered and my mansion burned to the ground. I was kidnapped, and was raped and tortured, much like you.

So I understand your desire for vengeance and respect your willingness to stand back up and fight instead of sitting down and taking this insult to your family name. Anyway, these were demon worshippers put together by a mad angel."

"The demon worshippers summoned Sebastian, but he bowed to me, and I ordered him to serve me as my butler until I got my revenge. We tracked through all the clues we had, and eventually we found the angel, a madwoman named Angela, who was also a man who posed as the Queen's attaché.

However, in truth, he wanted to destroy England and the entire world, which he felt was impure, unclean. I do not argue with that assessment. However I couldn't allow him to get away from my wrath. Sebastian killed him, but lost his arm with the contract seal in the process, and so, he couldn't devour my soul. However, he took it, and stored it in a tealeaf tin, New Moon Drop, if I remember correctly."

"However, it was at that time that a vagabond named Alois Trancy who posed as the former Earl Trancy's long lost son came into the picture. His demon, Claude Faustus stole my soul, and hid it, with plans to alter the taste of Alois' soul. To describe the process would be pointless, as even I don't know what a soul tastes like. I've only been a demon for a year… No more really needs be said."

It was at that moment, that Lillian's father chose to burst in.

"Lillian, dear? I hear a boy's voice. Who is in here?"

"Oh… This is my boyfriend… Aedyn Crowley…" She said, making up a name on the spot.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, sir." Ciel said politely, with a tight smile, bowing in respect, knowing that he was naught but a servant.

"Is that so? Do you have plans to marry him, sweetie?"

"Oh, father… I'm still young. You know that…" Lillian said teasingly, kissing Ciel on the cheek, causing the young demon to stiffen. He knew that he was engaged already, and that any relationship, even with a contractor would be beyond foolish, but downright wrong.

"I know… But you should definitely consider looking for a husband soon. You won't get any younger. I had several meetings arranged for you with young men in the area. But if you have young Aedyn, I can cancel them…"

"Great… Excuse us… I promise nothing is going on in here…" Lillian said with a laugh. Ciel could only laugh along. She was certainly better humored than he was.

"Okay. Well, would you like me to bring you some tea? Aedyn, is there any specific kind you like?"

"Any kind would be fine, sir. Thank you for your hospitality."

"Oh, my. He's such a refined young gentleman. Is he English?"

"Yes, sir. My mother was Irish, though…" Ciel lied with such an easy look that even Lillian was slightly jealous at how well he was able to lie.

"Of course. I'll be right back."

With that, Mr. Kneale walked out, shutting the door. Ciel looked at Lillian, feeling distinctly uncomfortable.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, milady, but I am engaged. I cannot act as your…"

"You can do anything I tell you to do!" Lillian snapped. "Whoever your fiancée is, she can deal with it."

"Of course, Milady…" Ciel said with a bow, thinking that Lillian clearly didn't know Lizzie. She wouldn't just 'get over it. Ciel wouldn't be in any danger. He was a demon, after all. But he couldn't guarantee Lillian's safety. Lizzie wasn't generally a jealous woman. But he had never been unfaithful to her, so he had no idea what she could be like if she got truly angry.

"If you don't mind, may I call for some assistance? My butler should be more useful than I would in terms of sheer talent." Ciel stated. Lillian looked at Ciel suspiciously, but nodded.

"I suppose so. Just don't try anything funny… Two demons on one human is kind of unfair. I think you'd agree."

"I wouldn't dream of betraying you, Milady…"

"Just call me 'Lillian.'. You are ostensibly my boyfriend, anyway. We might as well act it. I don't think any boy out there would call his girlfriend 'Milady'."

"Is that an order?"

"Yes." Lillian said, seeing the hesitant look on Ciel's face. Ciel nodded, and bowed. "Of course, Lillian. Now, Sebastian! Wherever you are at the moment, wrap up any affairs you may have and join me at my side immediately.

I have a master, and that means that you do as well." Ciel said in a commanding voice. In his head, Ciel heard Sebastian mentally give his assent.

"What?" Lillian asked, seeing the slightly vexed look on Ciel's face. "Am I not pretty enough for the great Ciel Phantomhive?" She demanded.

"No. Of course that's not the case, Milady. It is merely that I have a fiancée already. I have a picture of her… Somewhere…" Ciel said, digging around in his pocket for his wallet. He didn't carry any money in his wallet, not wanting to be robbed (a vestige of his human days when he was weak even for a human). But he had pictures, and various forms of identification.

"Ah… Here it is… This is Elizabeth. The rather stately looking lady is Elizabeth's mother and my aunt. The man standing next to her is her husband and my uncle, and the tall man at the end is her brother, Edward."

"Wow… That girl is really beautiful… I can see why everyone else would pale in comparison. But why do you look so grumpy. I would think you would be happy being with the woman you're going to marry."

"I'm never happy…" Ciel said flatly. This was only partially true. Lately, he had been finding that he was able to take enjoyment in things more easily than before.

"Pardon me, Milady…" Sebastian said politely, bowing. "I would never presume to give you an order, but I must leave for the Isle of Man. It seems my Young Master has found himself his own master. Naturally, as his dutiful butler for eternity, I am contractually obligated to assist him whenever he requests it. If it please, relay to Maylene, Bard and Finnian that they are free until the Young Master and I return and that they are _not_ to cause a mess."

"Of course, Sebastian… Good luck on your mission…" Lizzie said, planting a friendly kiss on Sebastian's cheek.

"Milady honors me with her exceptional kindness…" Sebastian said, bowing and seeming to disappear into thin air. However, Lizzie did catch a blur as Sebastian ran toward the door, and out the front gate.

Sebastian sighed. He knew the way to the Isle of Man, but he wasn't particularly fond of the ocean, and though he didn't have any particular problem with the sea, he wondered vaguely how he would cross it without using a boat. As a demon, he didn't need to breathe, and so he could just swim the entire way.

But the trip was still 316 miles from London to Douglas, Isle of Man. Sebastian did some calculations in his head, and nodded to himself, steering into less travelled areas of London so that he would be less hampered on his trip. Then, Sebastian smacked his head. He could just appear by Ciel's side using the seal. He was invariably drawn to the seal. It was perfect.

"I would have thought your demon would be here by now. Maybe he's not as omnipotent as you seem to think." Lillian teased.  
"Well, I would never dare to claim that I am omnipotent, Milady, but I am more than able enough to get here in a rush.

Good day, Milady. I am Sebastian Michaelis, my Young Master's humble butler."

"You may be my servant, Sebastian. But now you are also her servant. Do you understand?" Ciel asked, taking off his eye patch, revealing the contract mark on his eye.

At that moment, Mr. Kneale walked back in and saw that another new person had entered the room.

"Hello, sir. Please do not mind me. I am simply my young master's butler." Sebastian said politely.

"I see. Well, either way, I'm glad that my daughter has some company. She's been such a recluse since… Well, never mind. Enjoy your tea…" He said, pouring the tea for the threesome and then walking out with a smile.

"Young Master? May I ask what you have decided to call yourself in front of her father? I am sure that you did not use your real name for fear of being recognized." Sebastian said.

"Of course. My name now is Aedyn Crowley… Or at least, that's the name Lillian has given me."

"Aedyn? What a nice name. It suits you, Young Master."

"It is merely the name my young mistress has chosen for me. I must respect her wishes. You must begin to refer to me as Aedyn for now, Sebastian. Milady, if you would be so kind as to inform Sebastian of your intent?"

"Fine. Once more." Lillian said impatiently. "I wish to gain revenge on the Manx mafia, and wanted Ciel's help to do so… They forced me to suffer, and now, they will suffer tenfold at my hands. I want you to make their deaths long, protracted and painful. There are caves down by the sea near where I live that are never used due to the fact that the tide rises up almost to the top. They were once used as an execution area, but they have fallen out of favor…"

"Oh, dear… You would not wish to make it too easy on my young master, would you?"  
"Of course not, dimwit! You can figure out how to get the son of a bitch there on your own."

"Of course, Milady… Maybe you could show me around town? I've never actually been to the Isle of Man, so I could certainly use at least a nominal familiarity with Douglas. I am quite certain that Sebastian will be able to learn how to infiltrate the Manx Underground."

"There is no need to worry, Young Master… We must simply use your lovely young lady as bait. We may be able, if we are confident enough, convince them that we have come to bring the Young Mistress back to them.

They will likely deliver us to the leader, and then we may abduct and murder him." Sebastian said with a tight, completely fake smile.

"Wait! You want to what!?" Lillian yelled, appalled at how blasé Sebastian was being about using her as bait.

"Do not worry, Milady… Er, Lillian… Sebastian has never let me down. I see no reason he should start now." Ciel said calmly. "We will have to come up with a convincing reason that we should desire to help them like that…" Ciel said, finding that despite his similar circumstances, he felt little to no sympathy for Lillian. Was this the way Demons were all the time? If this was going to be his life, now, perhaps he would do better to run himself through with Laevatin. Perhaps it would be a more merciful fate for him.

Ciel had accepted that he had long hardened his heart, and that he could kill without feeling an ounce of remorse. However, he had proven time after time that he wasn't completely heartless, and that when circumstances called for it, he could take the humane route and spare lives that didn't need to be lost.

"I see that you are dissatisfied with Sebastian's plan…" Ciel said, his deep blue eyes boring into Lillian's forest green ones almost like he was reading her like a book. It put her distinctly ill at ease.

"Y-yes… I am… Come closer, Aedyn… My father is about to enter the room. Sebastian, you will stand outside…" Lillian said sternly. Sebastian bowed, and walked out. Lillian pulled Ciel in, and kissed him on the lips. It was actually Ciel's first kiss. He was always looking forward to giving his first kiss to Lizzie on their wedding day.

It was one of the few romantic notions he harbored. Ciel could admit that he was calm and calculating, and not at all romantic unless the strategy called for it… And even then, he had trouble displaying any romantic sentiment. It was one of the things that Lizzie frequently found objectionable about him. She loved him deeply, but he was just so stiff and humorless that she felt she had a hard time reaching him.

However, Ciel had no choice. He belonged to this woman for the time being, and as such, he would have to obey her. As she pulled away, she whispered to him.

"Your lips are dry and your skin is ice cold… Do you take baths in ice water?" She asked critically.

"I… Am a Demon. And a young one at that. I don't know much about my body… For lack of a better term."

"Oh! Daddy!" Lillian yelled, pushing Ciel off of her.

"I apologize, sir. I…" Ciel couldn't think of a thing to say.

"No need to apologize… I'm glad to see that Lillian is feeling more comfortable with other people. For a long time, she wouldn't even let her mother and I touch her. I'll let you be alone… Forgive the interruption…" Lillian's father said, stepping out of the room, looking happier than Lillian had seen him in a long time.

"I have told you, Milady, that I am engaged. I am willing to feign a relationship for the sake of appearances… However, I shall not be unfaithful to Elizabeth."

"Your fiancée is a lucky woman. I wish I could meet a man as loyal as you…" Lillian muttered, seeming distressed.

"I won't say that you will. Is revenge really what you want, Lillian?" Ciel asked. "It is not this servant's place to judge. However, you seem far from committed. If I may be so bold as to tell a story… I remember when I first had doubts about whether revenge was really what I wanted.

I was in Paris for the International Festival. I had found the one who betrayed my family and me. I was ready to have Sebastian kill her and her attaché, a deranged angel by the name of Ash. However, we were at the top of the Eiffel Tower, and we were doing extensive damage to the surrounding area. I called off Sebastian, and my enemy escaped.

I finally managed to get my revenge, and Sebastian took my soul… This will lead us to the story of Trancy, and I'll not tell that one again. I had my revenge because I found that the desire for revenge had become my entire identity. Hatred, vindictiveness, anger… Those were the three things that defined my soul, and through those, I hired Sebastian with my soul as the currency with which I would pay him when it ended.

"After I called Sebastian off at the Eiffel Tower, he abandoned me temporarily until I returned to England to renew my desire for revenge, and he found once more my conviction. That conviction does not seem to burn as strongly in you."

"Y-you… H-how dare you? Don't question my motives!" Lillian shouted, slapping Ciel as hard as she could. Ciel looked across at Lillian with an even expression, finding neither anger nor pity nor self-satisfaction in his heart.

He only found nothingness. It seemed to be a sensation that came up a lot more.

"If you truly wish to murder the leader of the Manx Underground, I will accommodate you. However, I would remind you that your soul can never be saved once you gain your all important revenge. Are you _certain_ that this is what you want?"

"I-I can't say I'm certain of anything anymore…" Lillian said nervously, collapsing to her knees. Ciel bent down to one knee and took her hands in his.

"Why did you _really_ take this contract with me? What did you want to prove?

That you are not afraid? Of course you're afraid. It's the human condition to be afraid. Did you want to prove that you were stronger than people gave you credit for? That you weren't just a damaged little girl? Both those things are completely inadequate reasons to make a contract with a demon."

"To make a contract with a demon, you must prove that your desire for what you want is stronger than the will of the demon you summoned, that you are truly willing to give anything and _everything_ to that demon. You seem to possess none of those qualities.

You're frightened You may not be weak, but you feel weak, and that is enough to allow a demon to look down on you. You are a damaged little girl. If you truly wish to continue this contract with me, I will ask no more questions and assist you to the best of my ability…" Ciel said, seeming and feeling all too human and humane in that moment. Secretly, Ciel found that he was disgusted with himself for showing such sympathy for anyone, much less someone who had summoned him as their demon.

"I… I _do_ want this… And if you question my resolve again, I…"

"You'll what? You'll poke me with that knife of yours? Human weapons can do me no significant harm… Know, little girl, that you will be at my mercy as soon as our contract ends. Now come with me. We must make this convincing…"

Ciel took Lillian's hand and led her out of the room, down the stairs and out the door. Sebastian followed them at a respectful distance. Once they were out of the house, Lillian looked around, and pointed out where they were going. Lillian was frightened of going back to that place. But she had committed to this, and she was unwilling to back down in front of this terribly arrogant boy who seemed to think that she was too weak to offer her soul willingly.

The truth was she was terrified. However, she refused to be seen as weak by anyone anymore. She wouldn't allow herself to cry. She wouldn't allow herself to hide. As soon as this was over, she would be gone from this world anyway, and fear and suffering would be things of the past, right?

"Um… C-Ciel… Er… Lord Phant…"

"You needn't be so formal, Milady… I am but a servant who has been summoned to grant your wish." Ciel said, forcing a smile that came out looking slightly frightening. Ciel wasn't used to smiling for real. He knew how to fake a smile when he needed to, but every other time, it came out looking like a terrifying sneer that was more likely to make someone cry to their mothers than comfort them.

Lillian shuddered at his smile and drew away from him out of instinct. He was seeming more and more like a demon by the minute.

"I apologize. It wasn't my intention to frighten you." Ciel said politely. "What did you wish to ask me?"

"A-after you finish our contract… W-when you… T-t-take my soul, w-will it hurt?" Lillian asked, tears forming in her eyes now at the thought that she was going to die. Revenge no longer seemed half so attractive as it had just an hour ago.

"I think we should go to the park." Ciel said with a true smile, now that seemed somehow warmer than she had seen him yet. "Could you be so kind as to lead us there?"

"Hey! Lillian! Yo! Lillian!" Came a voice from behind them. A boy suddenly ran up and stopped abruptly behind Ciel and Lillian. He was a young man about Lillian's own age with sandy brown hair and blue eyes and freckles all over his face. He looked like a commoner first and last, and his clothes were messy and dusty, probably from rolling around in dirt. Ciel looked back at him and gave him his best smile, which wasn't really that good, evidenced by the boy starting in discomfort…"

"S-sorry, Lillian… I-I di'nt know you 'ad a boyfriend…" He said, his commoner's accent even more apparent now.

"Well… I only met him the other day. He's actually just moved from England… So I'm showing him around."

"Pleased to meet you…" Ciel said, bowing politely.

"Blimey! You sure have a highborn accent! Are you sure you're in the right place?"

"Yes… I'm quite sure, sir…"

"Ya gotta go, ain't ya? 'At's fine… Couldja 'least tell me your name?"

"Oh… How rude of me… Aedyn Crowley."

"Right! I'm Jim McCoy! Later then!" Jim said, running off with a laugh. Ciel turned to Lillian.

"He seems to be quite taken with you. Perhaps you do have more of a life here than you like to believe…" Ciel said with fair certainty.

"I told you, Cie'ñæ'dœßéçaïr…" Lillian said, removing the eye patch from her eye, displaying Ciel's contract mark.

"You do not wish me to mention it again. However, I can see the fear in you, smell the fear in you. Sebastian has assured me that fear makes a soul taste better. Now… Please sit down… It would do you well to at least be comfortable. What I must tell you is anything but pleasant." Ciel said, bowing and sitting down next to Lillian.

"Having one's soul torn from their body hurts. I remember it happening to me…" Ciel lied. "It is not pleasant." Sebastian didn't contradict this, but merely stood dutifully to the side. "That being said, your next question will be 'how long does it hurt? That, I cannot answer. Sebastian. Tell her for both our sakes how long it hurts…"

"Well, My Lord, it is hard to say, as the Demon does not experience pain, but only a sense of fulfillment and satisfaction. However, if I had to guess, I would say anywhere between several decades and several centuries— both of which are fleeting amounts of time to a demon— depending on how efficient that particular Demon's digestion is of course.

You see, a Demon's 'digestive system' is unique and unlike that of any other creature. Most creatures eat food and drink water to sustain themselves. Demons need neither. Their food and drink are the souls of those they serve."

"For this reason, as a demon gets older and more powerful, their digestive system becomes more efficient and thus, that demon is able to go longer without devouring a soul. I have proven that I am able to go about a century between souls, though I did become significantly weaker near the end.

As for the Young Master, I could not say. You have the essence of a demon even more powerful than myself inside you. However, your body is young for a demon. Which will take precedence? Your spirit or your flesh? Either way, I would say that she will experience pain for a minimum of ten human years…"

"Thank you, Sebastian. That was a particularly grim foreboding. You know what you have to look forward to… Do…"

"I wonder… Why are you being so cautious with me? Is it because I suffered similar circumstances to you? Is it because I'm about the same age, or because you can smell the doubt in me? Yes, I have doubts about what I want.

You're such a strong willed young man. I doubt there's a person alive your age who can claim to be as strong willed as you. Do you ever doubt anything that you do? Do all your actions suit you, regardless of whether they are right or wrong? Would you have any compunctions about devouring my soul. What is it that causes you to doubt yourself now, Demon?"

"I don't know. But Sebastian seems to find something incredibly funny. Speak up, Sebastian… I like a joke as well as the next person." Ciel said sarcastically.

"No… I merely find it ironic that it took losing your humanity for you to once more find it, my Young Lord."

"What do you mean? Are you questioning my resolve?"

"Of course not, Young Master… I am merely commenting on the paradox inherent in the fact that you were less humane as a human than you are as a demon. As a human, you were ruthless, cutthroat and devious; able to scheme with the best of them; a true tactical genius.

You outwitted the Queen herself and when the time came, you calmly ordered me to murder her despite the fact that she was your revered liege. You ordered your servants to kill the Demon dog, and you ordered me to murder the angel without feeling an ounce of remorse for any of the murders or other atrocities you had committed to that point.

Then, I brought you back and you went right back to your conniving and scheming… Such a master as I have not had since Napoleon Bonaparte. You went on to outsmart two Demons and gain eternal servitude from myself.

"However, now that you are a Demon, you promptly Cull your three servants and offer Culling to your fiancée that she might spend eternity with you. It seems your human sentiments are returning to you."

At this, Ciel laughed with almost a sinister snicker. "I suppose I see your point. It is rather ironic that I would only now come to care for those around me. But that is neither here nor there. Do you still wish to…"

Lillian looked at Ciel and laughed, nodding. "Yes." She said, her face steely with resolve now. Ciel sensed no more doubt in her. Thus, his resolve was hardened as well. He would eat her soul and would feel the delights of devouring it. Whatever that entailed thereafter, he was blameless. He had offered her multiple opportunities to escape the contract. She had taken none of them. He agreed with Sebastian that he was acting very out of character. He wasn't himself anymore.

No. That was wrong. He _was_ himself. He was his new self. And he felt that to remain himself, he would need companions around him that could weather away the centuries and millennia that would pass him by no doubt in the blink of an eye.

"We're at the leader's house… Everyone knows this is his house but nobody dares to try to accost him. He's untouchable by even the police."

"I see. Please forgive me this rough treatment, Milady…" Sebastian said, grabbing her arms and wrapping them tight in ropes. He then looked at her with what would normally be a reassuring smile… Though coming from a demon, it looked even more frightening than normal.

Sebastian took her arms and led her into the side door, announcing to the guards that he was here to talk to the boss. The guards instantly became suspicious, and demanded to know what Sebastian's business was. Sebastian merely grinned and showed Lillian to the guards.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: His Butler: An Executioner

"This young lady seems to have escaped from the boss. I am merely returning her to her proper place."

One of the guards looked at Lillian, then took a look at a picture of the girl the boss had said got away and the guard nodded once, telling the other guard to stay there.

"I'll take you up to the boss. He'll be glad to have you back, little missy. He was right fond o' you he was." The guard said with a lecherous grin that caused both Ciel and Lillian to cringe. Sebastian and Ciel led the girl to the boss's office, where the guard knocked and then walked off.

After a long moment, a voice came from inside the office telling Ciel and Sebastian to open the door and come in. Sebastian apologized quietly to Lillian and grabbed her opening the door and tossing her into the office bodily.

"Hello… We heard of your distress upon losing this girl. We also heard that there was a reward offered upon her return to you still alive."

"Ah… Lillian… Sweetie… Why would you just run off on me like that? Did I not play a good enough host?"

"You're despicable!" Lillian spat furiously, playing the part of the captive well.

"Oh… I think we'll need to re-educate you on how to behave around your superiors…" The boss said disappointedly. Lillian scoffed loudly at this.

"I hope you don't mean you? You're just a pathetic old pedophile!"

"Yes, indeed 'boss'…" Ciel said with a wide and arrogant smirk, watching the sun setting outside.

"You will be coming with us, now, 'boss'. Sebastian… Deal with him…"

"No…" Lillian demanded. "Aedyn, you do it. I want to see the look on his face when someone as diminutive as you beats him."

"Yes, Milady…" Ciel said, silently pledging that he would make himself at least look a little taller after this contract. Maybe he could be a bit taller than Elizabeth and at least seem a little more masculine… After all, having had to dress as a girl for Viscount Druitt's party was rather emasculating, especially when the perverted Viscount actually BELIEVED he was a girl and tried to sell him as a sex slave…

Ciel walked over to the boss and punched him hard in the chest, breaking the fat man's sternum and two ribs before sweeping his feet out from under him and slamming him to the ground, turning him over and kicking him in the head, knocking him unconscious and then tying him up, but failing fantastically at this last job.

"Sebastian! At least tie him up properly. Make it so he can't escape…"

"Yes, my young lord…" Sebastian said politely with a wide, demonic grin, walking over to the boss and quickly tying his arms and legs and tossing him over his shoulder. He then looked at Ciel and told him to grab Lillian and jump from the window.

"What!? B-but that's a twenty meter drop to the bottom! You'll both break both your legs! Your knees will be dust!" Lillian snapped, struggling to get out of Ciel's grip, who held onto her tighter than Lillian would have suspected him capable of doing given his size. He then followed Sebastian to the window and they jumped.

Lillian screamed for the first meter or two, but Ciel clamped his hand over her mouth as they fell, and they landed semi-gracefully at the bottom. They then ran down the hill, making it to the beach without much trouble before climbing the cliffs and making it into the caves that Lillian mentioned.

"I admit that this is the perfect place…" Sebastian said, walking over to a wall and chaining the boss to the wall just as he woke up.

"Hnh! W-where am I!?"

"You are in the Moeirry Caves. A truly fitting place for your life to end." Lillian said icily, glaring at the boss with utmost contempt. "Now… As demons, you must have good experience with torturing people… Aedyn… Make him suffer."

"Actually… I must confess little experience with such activity, Milady. Sebastian may be more familiar with the act of torture."

"Fine. Sebastian… Make him suffer, but don't allow him to die. What is the longest you have ever been able to make someone's pain last?"

"Well, if you are referring simply to physical agony, I have been known to be able to torture someone for a month. This was back in the year 642 AD. I was contracted to a little known monarch at the time who wanted to build an empire.

He had his political opponents tortured and killed in truly ingenious ways. However, sometimes psychological torture such as sensory deprivation can cause more suffering. However, it is ultimately up to you, Milady…" Sebastian said politely.

The boss looked between the three people standing before him, now terrified at how casually they spoke of torturing him. He could admit that he was personally an unkind and even cruel man at times, but even he didn't speak so casually of torture.

"First, I want to ask him a question…" Lillian said, walking up and taking a knife out of her dress.

"Tell me, 'Boss'. What is your name? You always demanded that I simply call you 'Boss'."

"My men will be here soon enough. If all I have to endure is torture concocted by the feeble imagination of a young woman barely come of age, I'm not terribly worried."

"Aedyn… Sebastian. Do you have any torture instruments?"

"I am certain that I could fashion some post haste, Milady…" Sebastian said, turning around and fiddling around, seemingly with thin air, but when he turned back around, he had a red hot poker in his gloved hand.

"I would advise you, young man to answer my mistress' questions. You do not wish to suffer more than you have to… Do you?"

"You don't scare me… I've been witness to more tragedy than I can remember… Most of it caused by me…"

"Fine…" Sebastian said, grabbing the boss's nose and inserting the thin poker into it, driving it in as far as he could without damaging further up in the head or damaging the tongue. He didn't want to damage the tongue or mouth. After all, Lillian had questions.

"AGGGGHHHHHHH!" The man screamed as the inside of his nose charred, and both Ciel and Lillian smelled the rancid scent of burning flesh. Finally, after a few seconds, Sebastian pulled the poker out.

"Please answer the question." Sebastian said politely.

"Go to hell!"

"What an ironic thing to say… Well, regardless…" Sebastian said, sticking the poker up the other nostril, causing more shrieks of agony to arise from the man's mouth. Lillian giggled in sadistic glee as this occurred and Ciel merely stood by passively and watched. Finally, Sebastian pulled the poker out.

"Are you ready to talk now?"

The boss still refused, so Sebastian smirked and looked at Ciel and held out several long red hot needles.

"Stick them under his fingernails and leave them there for now. I am afraid that torture is an art you must learn to be an adequate demon."

Ciel walked up to Sebastian and took the needles, going over to the boss and touching lightly his thumb.

"W-wait! Wait!"

"What was that? You will answer Milady's questions?" Ciel asked with a grim smirk that even scared Lillian a little bit. He was turning out to be a much more dangerous person than she had expected. She had heard that he could be ruthless, but she didn't expect anything like this.

"M-money! Women! Alcohol! What do you want!? I'll give you whatever you want to let me go!"

"You clearly do not understand my desires in the slightest." Ciel said, slowly pushing the needle under the boss's thumbnail, causing renewed shrieks of pain to arise.

"Please just answer our questions…" Sebastian said.

"No? Out goes the eye…" The demon butler said, pushing the poker into the man's left eye to new screams of pain and terror.

"F-fine! M-my name is Eoin Pherick! Please! Stop!"

"Are you satisfied, Milady?" Ciel asked.

"No. Why did you kidnap me? You could've just gotten the case against you dropped with all your power.

"You're wrong. Your father is more powerful than he seems. He probably never told you, but he's the head of the entire Manx Intelligence. They'd been working this case for almost ten years, and they had airtight evidence on us.

They could've shut down the entire Manx underground for decades if not longer with all the jail time that we'd be doing… Actually, if you kill me, you'll likely be setting back if not destroying your father's case against us, as it relies on the premise that _I_ Eoin Pherick am the leader of all illegal activity. I am essentially the Moriarty of the Manx underground."

"Who?" Lillian asked, perplexed by this statement.

"Milady… Doctor Moriarty was an antagonist in Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's Sherlock Holmes, and the protagonist's arch nemesis." Sebastian said politely.

"I see. So you're saying that if I kill you, then my father's case will go out the window?"

"Most likely…" Eoin said. Sebastian sneered at Eoin.

"He is lying, Milady. This case falls under the jurisdiction of organized crime and potential terrorism. They would not be entitled to a trial before being imprisoned. Besides, it would not be so odd if Eoin were to be killed by one of his subordinates who had a desire to take his position." Sebastian said quietly. "Is there any more torture you wish to inflict upon him?"

"Keep him alive for six days. Torture him as much as you can without killing him."

"I believe I have a plan.

 _Young Master… I will need your help with this. It is a powerful and complex illusion that we must make._ Sebastian said telepathically, relaying the instructions to Ciel…

That they were going to torture Eoin with extreme sensory overload in addition to cold conditions. Ciel concentrated. He had not practiced this at all, but with Sebastian's help, he was pretty sure he could manage it. He had a general idea of what to do, and Sebastian filled in the rest.

Soon, the illusion came to life, and Lillian gasped. She could feel an unpleasant tingling sensation all over her body, could smell dozens of powerful perfumes wafting through the air, could see bright flashing lights all over the cave…

She tasted so many different foods in her mouth that she felt certain that she would be sick, and she could hear loud music from different sources that clashed vibrantly and obnoxiously. This was the perfect torture for Eoin. She didn't know anything about what Sebastian was doing, but she was sure that Eoin would quickly go mad.

"Milady… Let us go. We should not be in the cave. The illusion will hold… Do not worry. I have ensured that he will not starve or die of thirst. There is food and water that will serve itself to him for the next six days.

Though he may not be inclined to eat much. There is a powerful amount of LSD in the air, now, or at least… Eoin will react as if there is. In addition to the illusion, he will begin to hallucinate rather severely. By the time we get back, he should be in perfect condition for you to deliver the final blow."

"What is LSD?" Lillian asked skeptically. Sebastian sighed.

"LSD is short for Lysergic Acid Diethylamide. It is a powerful psychedelic drug that causes a person to experience hallucinations. They begin to see, hear, taste, smell or feel things that aren't there. Time even becomes distorted.

I imagine that by the time we get back, death will seem a blessing for him. You may stay in the cave if you like to watch in person, but I would not advise it. You do not wish to get high on this much Lysergic Acid Diethylamide.

You would be hallucinating fairly badly due to it and it would not be a pleasant experience. You may watch his suffering on this screen from your own home." Sebastian said politely, showing her a small television screen. Lillian grabbed it and looked it over, seeing nothing special about it from the outside.

"Watch…" Sebastian said with a certain satisfaction. He flipped the switch of the television, and it flicked on, shocking Lillian, who shrieked and dove away from it.

"Witchcraft! Dark magic!" She screamed, terrified now by the lit up screen that was moving, showing Eoin writhing in torment, shrieking bloody murder.

"Please allow me to explain, Milady… I am in occasional contact with a demon with the ability to time travel. This is what is known as a 'television'. It will not be invented for at least thirty years. However, inside the cave, there is a recording camera that is recording the torture and relaying it via satellite waves directly to this television set. Do not worry about the specifics. I can assure you that there is no magic involved whatsoever. However, if you are so frightened by magic, why did you summon a Demon?"

"Because I hate Eoin more than I fear magic. S-so… This really has _no_ magic?" Lillian asked suspiciously. Sebastian nodded elegantly. "None, Milady… Let us go back to your home. The boss will keep for six days. He cannot go anywhere."

"Good. Now come on! We'll go back to my place… I'd at least like to live the last six days of my life in comfort. Are you still bound to serve me, Aedyn?" Lillian asked. Ciel nodded.

"Until I take Milady's soul, she is my mistress.

Does Milady have any last wishes she wants granted?" Ciel asked. Even Sebastian had to admit that Ciel was doing a good job playing the servant.

"Yes. I want to have a pleasant last few days on this earth. And you will see that I do."

"Bard… You're being awfully mysterious tonight, you are! You cooked all this great food and put on some nice clothes… Broke into the Young Master's wine cellar and took some wine… I'm a little suspicious, yes I am…" Maylene said, nervous about what all this meant.

"Well, Maylene… I only wanted to make this night special for you and for me…" Bard said in his supremely confident tone.

"Why? What is today?"

"Well, it's been a month since we first started dating… We've gone on three dates already… This'll be the fourth, it will." Bard said proudly, bringing out one more dish and setting it down.

"You look beautiful tonight, by the way… That dress suits you perfectly, it does…"

"Th-thank you… I've never thought I looked good in dresses… I occasionally wore dresses as an assassin so that I could blend in, I did… But they're hard to run in…"

"Well you ain't supposed to run in a dress… Jus' sit down. I told Finny to escort Lady Elizabeth for the evenin', I did… So we got the house to ourselves for now…"

"Really? I hope Finny doesn't do anything dangerous, I do…" Maylene muttered nervously.

"Yeah… I do too. They'll probably be fine. Finny's getting better at controlling his strength. Now, please sit…"

Maylene sat down across from Bard, staring at him, wondering what had gotten into his head. She was flattered that he had gone to so much trouble to celebrate their one month anniversary. But it seemed like a waste. She was never really anything that special. Certainly the Young Master had seen fit to Cull her and Bard and Finny, but she never really believed that she was worth all this fuss.

"Somethin' wrong, sweetie?" Bard asked, putting down Maylene's plate in front of her, proving that while he wasn't as talented with cooking as Sebastian, he was pretty decent, and he hadn't use the flamethrower this time, so nothing was burned, and the kitchen wasn't destroyed.

"I broke out the fancy wine tonight, I did. I'm sure the Young Master will understand."  
"I ain't sure we should count on the Young Master, no I'm not!" Maylene said, sitting down and taking some food.

"Well, Milady, have I helped you enjoy your last few days?" Ciel asked politely, bowing to his new mistress. Even Ciel had to admit the irony of accepting a mistress but claiming that he wouldn't cheat on Lizzie.

"Hmph…"

"Is something wrong, milady?"

"Well, I just sorta wish you were more masculine looking."

"Sorry… I'm told I look exactly like my father when he was younger. Would you like to see a photograph of him?" Ciel said with a laugh, which surprised Sebastian slightly. Typically, he would yell at the person with a vitriol that could shock even a demon

"A what?"

"A photograph. A picture taken by a camera, an older fashioned camera than the last one I saw, but one nonetheless."

"Oh! Of course. You mean a painting!"

"No. A photograph! Where have you been, Milady? It came out in the 1860s. Anyway, here's the photograph." Ciel said, handing her the picture. She looked at it, seeing a younger Ciel, his mother, his father and a blonde haired girl.

"Who is the girl standing next to you?"

"That is Lady Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford, or Lizzie for short. She's my fiancee."

"Wow… She's so beautiful. No wonder you won't date me."

"She is very beautiful. I do love her. But if my watch is right, we really must get back to Eoin. According to Sebastian, he should not only be quite loopy, but also fairly close to death, not only from lack of water, and food, but also from the intense stimulation that he has suffered over the past three days."

"Well, good. He deserves every second of it. I-I need to do one thing first. I-I need to say goodbye to my father. He's been nothing but supportive of me since I returned. And even if I'll never see him again, I need to say my final farewell… A-am I allowed to tell him that I've promised my soul to a Demon?"

"Well, you certainly aren't forbidden from telling him. But, I can't guarantee that he'll believe you. I can try to show him a few parlor tricks if you command me to, milady. But I cannot guarantee that they will convince him."

"We have to try! DADDY!" Lillian shouted. In mere moments, her father was in her room, gasping and panting.

"W-what's wrong, Lillian, sweetie? D-did you have another bad dream!?" He panted. Suddenly, Lillian felt bad for leaving him so abruptly.

"No. I wasn't sleeping, Daddy. I-I need to tell you something. I'm leaving. And if my conjecture is correct, I won't be back." Lillian said, looking like she was about to cry upon realizing the full gravity of the situation.

Ciel had given her the full story. He had told her exactly what would happen. That didn't make it any easier, though.

"W-what? D-did I do something to upset you, sweetie? Whatever it is, just tell me and I'll try to fix it!" Lillian's father said, looking terribly hurt.

"No. It's not that. I've made a deal with a demon that in exchange for my soul, he would assist me in getting revenge on and killing Eoin Pherick. I have avenged myself. Now we have only to finish the job by killing the wretched pig and my s-soul will be his.

It is nothing you've done or haven't done. You've been the best father I could have asked for. But my ice cold, black little heart burned for revenge against the man who so blatantly violated me, and whom I could never ever forgive. I'd like you first to meet my demon. He's a bit on the small side for a demon. So try not to laugh." Lillian said seriously, gesturing toward Ciel.

"Aedyn Crowley? _You're_ the so called demon? I have to say, I was afraid for a moment. But this is just some dark humor, right?"

"Wrong, Mr. Kneale. I am in fact a demon. It is a long story.

"Did you not find my supposed last name odd? Crowley? As in Aleister Crowley, the infamous magician, if he can so be called. Miss Kneale and I chose that name simply because it would be inconvenient to walk around the Isle of Man with my real name."

"Real name?"

"Ciel Phantomhive…" Ciel said, his eyes flashing fluorescent pink with cat slits for pupils."

"Well, young man, Demon or no, I shan't allow you to have my daughter. I shall have to kill you if there is no other way."

"I wouldn't advise it. I shouldn't like to hurt Milady's father." Ciel said with a smirk, flashing razor sharp teeth momentarily. However, in the next moment, Lillian's father assaulted him, and Ciel moved with an alacrity belied by his small frame and flipped Lillian's father over his shoulder and threw him across the room onto Lillian's bed.

"Apologies, sir. I could easily heal any damage you dealt me. But I wouldn't like to waste my time on such. I wish you the best in life and would advise you to remain on the bed until you are certain that we are gone. Sebastian!"

"Yes, My Lord?" Sebastian asked with a polite smile.

"You have the katana to kill Pherick?"

"Yes, My Lord…"

"No. I want to be the one to kill him." Lillian said firmly.

"Yes, Milady. But perhaps you would like to use a weapon more suited to one as petite as yourself?"

"Do not doubt my strength! I will arm wrestle you right now if I must, but don't doubt my strength!"

"I am not underestimating your strength, but a katana is crafted in order to perfectly fit someone according to their height, and gender. In your case, you are both shorter than me and female. And I am a Demon, so my strength is likely ten times that of your own.

I could likely wave a katana around like a toothpick, and Sebastian's strength is hundreds of times mine. If you wish to kill Pherick yourself, might I suggest a wakizashi, or even a tanto. That would be a shortsword or a dagger. A katana would be a longsword, and would look like this. Sebastian, show her."

"This, Milady, is a katana. Feel it for yourself and decide what you wish to use to exact your revenge."

Lillian took the katana and swung it, finding that she had trouble controlling it. She then took the wakizashi and found that it was significantly easier. Then she took the tanto and found that it was really more to her taste.

"If I sacrifice Pherick ritualistically, can you eat his soul as well?"

"Sebastian? Is that possible?"

"I suppose so. But the ritual would have to be perfectly done, and it might attract attention from other powerful Demons." Sebastian said quietly. Lillian waved off this warning.

"I don't care. I want him to suffer."

"Very well. Then you will need a ritual dagger, candles, incense, and other supplies to draw up the ritual circle. I can provide the candles, incense and paint, though blood would make a better circle for a demonic sacrifice." Ciel said, waving his hand, surprising Sebastian with his ingenuity in creating these things.

"You will need to get the ritual dagger on your own."

"Milady, I have been to the Isle of Man before, and I am pretty sure there is an underground shop for demon worshippers that you can get a ritual dagger in." Sebastian said, leading the way to a small and frankly run down shop, which they knocked three times on, rang the doorbell twice and knocked twice more.

After a moment, they heard a click, and the group walked in.

"Good evening…" The smirking and rather obese man said with an oily smile and even greasier hair. "Ah! M-Miss Kneale! H-how is… Y-your father doing?"

"Relax, you greasy piece of shit! I'm here with Sebastian and Aedyn to get demon sacrifice materials." Lillian said dismissively. The man's eyes fell on Sebastian, who smiled politely at the man, wrinkling his nose in disgust at the smell.

"Ah! M-my Lord! I-I never expected to see a real live demon, i-in the flesh! Is this young one also a demon!?" The man asked, tears flooding his eyes and dropping into a deep and obsequious bow.

"There is no need to bow to us. We are not here for you. I was summoned by Miss Lillian and I am fulfilling our contract. We require candles, incense, blood, preferably human blood if you have it, and a ritual dagger." Ciel said sternly. The man nodded and scurried around, getting the supplies and coming back with them in a bag.

"N-no need for His Eminence to pay for these. C-consider it my gift."

"Wait… Y-you really do worship demons, don't you, Máedóc Kermode?" Lillian asked, slightly disgusted. Máedóc nodded vigorously.

"Ugh… Well, thanks, Máedóc.

"I'd say I'll see you again, but in all likelihood, I won't. Oh, my father should be closing in on the Manx Mafia fairly soon. I'd kind of advise you to skip town before then. Because he'll be closing in on more petty criminals such as yourself after that. A fat grease stain like you won't last long in prison."

"Thank you for the advice, Milady. May your sacrifice wield plentiful fruit."

"Eoin! Were you trying to escape on me, you rascal? His eyes are dilated and bloodshot. What's wrong with him?"

"He is merely feeling the effects of the drugs we released into the cave, Milady. Trust me. Even if he did escape the cave, he would not get very far. Milady, Young Master, restrain Mr. Pherick again. I shall draw up the sacrifice circle. Lillian, you must decide to which demon you wish to sacrifice Mr. Pherick."

"Normally, I'd be expected to say that I'll sacrifice him to Aedyn. But gosh darn, you've done so much for me, Mr. Sebastian. I think I'll sacrifice him to you."

"I am very grateful, Miss Kneale." Sebastian said with a polite bow as Ciel and Lillian threw Eoin into the circle and Lillian stood over him, looking down with a ghoulish glare.

"Now, Mr. Pherick, you will truly pay the ultimate price for treating me so abysmally. I believe I will start with your hands. I don't want to kill you right away. Oh, it's alright if he screams, right, Aedyn?"

"Yes, Milady. In fact, the more pain he suffers, the more enjoyment we as demons get from his soul."

"Excellent!" Lillian chirped brightly, stabbing Eoin roughly in the hand and then ripping the barbed dagger out, ripping out a fair amount of muscle as well. Lillian then moved on to Eoin's knees, which she stabbed quite as viciously. She then stabbed his arms in multiple places along with his legs, relishing the screams of agony, seeming almost to take pleasure in them.

As she continued to stab him, she took small, red hot needles and inserted them under Eoin's fingernails, leaving them there and causing him to shriek in agony. She then took a small flenser from Ciel and slowly began to peel skin away from his body with a skill that surprised even Sebastian, who was a skilled torturer.

As she continued the torture over the next few hours, only occasionally using the knife for fear of killing him prematurely. She enjoyed the blood running between her fingers, though.

"That reminds me. Pherick. Wake up, sweetie, don't be dying on me." Lillian whispered sweetly to Eoin and kissing him on the forehead, licking up some of his blood.

"Eoin, sweetie. Which finger would you like me to cut off first? You have to choose. If you don't, I'll choose. But they are going to go."

"Get the fuck off me, you ugly psychotic bitch!" Eoin shouted, spitting in Lillian's face.

"I think I'll cut off the middle finger first. But not the whole thing. Just a little bit at once." Lillian said, squirming in sadistic pleasure.

"Sebastian! Hand me a saw, or some kind of serrated edged weapon!" Lillian commanded. Sebastian bowed and created a small knife with a saw edge, and handed it to Lillian.

"And here we go. I think I'll cut at the joints." Lillian said, licking her lips and beginning to saw, drawing blood, but not taking it off too quickly, wanting to prolong the suffering. He was still screaming, but his screams began to become weaker, and finally, they became little more than mumbles.

"Milady, I would advise you to kill him in the ritual fashion before he dies on his own. He is losing a lot of blood. You did well to make the torture last for five hours. But he is not going to last much longer."

Lillian sighed, but nodded, and took the ritual dagger, which had numerous gutting hooks in it, and drove it into his chest three times before he twitched twice and fell silent and still.

At this, his soul came out of his body and Sebastian sucked it up and sighed in relief as it went into his stomach.

"Very well. Miss Lillian Kneale… You have attained your revenge, and murdered your hated foe. It is now time for me to take your soul. Are there any final wishes you would like granted?"

"I-I still want you to have sex with me. But I'm certain that you won't grant that."

"It isn't that I won't. It is that I can't. I have a fiancée whom I love very much."

"And what chance would an average looking member of the proletariat have against a bourgeoisie girl like Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford, right?"

'That isn't true. You're very pretty. But I have been engaged to Lizzie since I was born. We were engaged to be wed at my birth. That's all. I will kiss you, though, if that would mollify you even slightly… Assuming Sebastian won't open his mouth about it."

"My lips are sealed, Young Master. It is not my business to report the Young Master's indiscretions." Sebastian said with a smug smirk. Ciel flipped Sebastian off, and walked to Lillian, holding her close to him, looking into her eyes, removing his eye patch momentarily and leaning in and kissing her squarely on the lips with a tenderness that surprised Lillian.

She had only ever been kissed roughly by Eoin, who used her solely for sex. There was no tenderness or kindness in his touch or his kiss. And though Lillian had been ruined for marriage, she wanted to feel the warm touch of a man at least once in her life.

"Th-thank you. That felt amazing. I-I'm ready. W-will it hurt? Wait! Can you return my body to my father!?"

"Of course. I will try to make it painless, though I am not certain that I can. Is that your final command, milady?" Ciel asked, laying Lillian down as she nodded sadly and resting her head gently on the cave floor, leaning in and kissing her once more, this time sucking out her soul, leaving her dead to the world.

"Sir. Your daughter and I have completed our contract, she is dead. You may tell anyone you like. But I suspect that few would believe you if you did tell them." Ciel said, handing Mr. Kneale Lillian's body. Mr. Kneale shed a tear, but thanked Ciel and bowed in gratitude before shutting the door.

"Young Master. I am impressed. Normally I would not be. But you have shown remarkable progress as a demon. You willingly took her soul and returned her dead body to her father. We must get back home. I do not trust that the servants have not destroyed the house.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Now, before we begin this chapter, I'd appreciate if you all kept an open mind from this point on. Hitherto, I've mostly stayed in line with the 'canon' that the anime has established. However, from here on, I'm taking some… Creative liberties with the plot. I am not going so far, though as to entirely throw out anything that the canonical plot could have produced had it more time. So with that in mind, please enjoy.

Chapter Ten: His Butler, A Trainer

"Pardon me, Milady?" A young man who seemed remarkably well groomed and bred with perfect, and very long platinum, almost white blond hair. He bowed politely to Elizabeth and kissed her hand in a formal display of chivalry.

"Your servant, Milady." He said with a polite smile.

"Um, how can I help you, sir?" Lizzie asked with a smile.

"I wish to speak to your fiancé, Ciel Phantomhive, if I may. I promise I won't breathe a word of your date with this lowborn piece of Irish-English trash." The man said with a disdainful look at Finny.

"Your aura reeks of disgusting beer and cabbage, you filthy piece of trash. How dare you attempt to lay your despicable hands on this fine, upstanding young lady? I should have the right to kill you here and now."

"But alas, you despicable monster, you haven't that right. He is not my date. He is my escort. My fiancé is out of town on business with his butler, and Finny agreed to take me out on the town for the night. He is far from my date."

"Regardless, I feel I've no choice but to kill this disgusting piece of Irish trash."

"Please. I-I didn't want this to happen. I promised to take Lady Elizabeth out tonight so that Bard and Maylene could have the evening together. I was to keep her out as late as I could. Forgive me, Milady for lying to you. No. I refuse to fight.

I will accept any punishment you think appropriate later, Milady." Finny said, sweeping Lizzie off her feet and running with her in his arms, bridal style, making excellent time. However, in the next moment, Finny was blasted off his feet by a palm strike to the chest, somehow getting past Elizabeth, who was tightly in his arms.

"You can't escape me, little Culled. I have trained for nearly 200 years under my own demon butler. You see, I commanded him to do battle with another demon, who put his own demonic essence on the line, and to win.

My butler won, and gave the demonic essence to me, as he was commanded. He wasn't happy. But I had commanded him to do so, so he had no choice. I then immediately began training under him, and when I was more powerful than he, I killed him with Gungnir, another demon sword, much like your master's Laevatin, though it takes a slightly different shape.

"Tell your master that I challenge him to a Demon's duel. If he accepts, meet me in the Demon World in one year's time. The prize will be Gungnir and my own Demonic Essence to add to his. Tell him that if he is to have any hope of winning, he will have to train very hard. That is all. This is my card.

If Lord Phantomhive accepts, tell him to simply cut himself and wipe some of his blood on the symbol. His butler will know what to do from there, even if the stupid brat doesn't."

"Hey! Don't you dare call Ciel a stupid brat! He's smarter than you by a million times, and he's also more mature and way more handsome!"

"Ha, yeah, right. If you ever want a real lover, sweetheart, come find me. A beautiful young lady such as yourself deserves a much better man than a revenge obsessed brat like Phantomhive. He's off on a contract with a young lady right now about your age, and I'll bet he's banging the crap outta her!" The young man said, smirking, having reverted to a grotesque and guttural Cockney accent, as was probably the accent he was born with.

"You're wrong. Ciel would never cheat on me. Are you going to detain us, sir?"

"Of course not, sweetie. You and your escort are free to go. Enjoy the play."

"I'll get you to the playhouse, lickity split!" Finny said, sweeping Lizzie off her feet once more and moving with a haste that surprised even the demon. Lizzie looked at the card, and scoffed at the pretentious name on it.

 _Johann Shaitan_

His last name was the Muslim name for Satan.

"Finny?" Lizzie said as they ran. Finny looked up and smiled at Elizabeth.

"Yes, Lady Elizabeth?"

"Just call me Lizzie. All my friends do. And could you hold onto this? I haven't got any pockets."

"O-of course, Lizzie." Finny said politely, taking the card and sticking it in his pocket, making sure not to wrinkle it.

"I love you, Maylene." Bard said, gently kissing Maylene on the lips, moving down to her cheek, beginning to lay kisses down her chin, going to her shoulder, her breast and eventually reaching her stomach, all the while prodding her pussy lightly with his fingers, pleasuring her lightly, but not allowing her the chance to climax. Had Maylene had her way, she would have climaxed multiple times already. She was certainly hot and wet enough. But this slow pace was kind of pleasant as well.

Maylene returned Bard's kisses with as much enthusiasm. There were no clothes to be taken off as she had come into the room naked directly from the shower. Gently, Bard fondled Maylene's breasts, causing her to moan his name softly. However, they were quickly interrupted when the front door opened and they heard Ciel's voice.

"Hello? I hope nothing has been destroyed!" the young master called to whoever was listening. Bard and Maylene rushed to get dressed, despite the fact that Bard was horny as hell and Maylene was soaked already.

The two servants hurried downstairs, now in their serving clothes once more.

"Hello, Young Master…" Maylene said cheerfully, though she was blushing heavily.

"What's that I smell on you two? Bard, you smell like Maylene, and Maylene… I don't even know what you smell like…"

"S-sorry, Young Master, we'll…"

"You shall come with me for a moment, you two." Sebastian said sternly, picking them both up bodily and dragging them out of the room.

"Now, you two. I could not care less what you do on your own time, as this clearly was before Young Master and I walked in the door. But I would ask you please not to do these things when the Young Lord is around."

"But, Sebastian! We didn't think you would come home for another few days! We even were careful to have Finny take Lady Elizabeth out for the night, we were!" 

"You fools! I swear, if anything happens to Lady Elizabeth because of Finnian's rash and careless behavior, I shall flay the two of you alive! And you shall not even die because you can regenerate the damage due to the Seed. I shall explain all of this at a later date. I do not care what you do on your own. But make sure that the Young Lord does not pick up on it. You may go."

"Young Master! Young Master! I am so sorry we took so long getting back!"

"What are you two even doing out at such an hour? Lizzie, how are you?" Ciel asked cordially.

"Um, what are you doing up at such an hour?" Lizzie asked.

"Demons don't need to sleep. Sebastian's bed is just for show. Finny, you have something in your pocket that undoubtedly is meant for me. It smells like Demon Blood."

"O-oh! Yes! A man claiming to be a Demon named Johann Shaitan accosted us in London and challenged you, Young Master to a Demon's Duel in the Demon World one year from now. He claims to have gained his demonic powers in the same way as you did, and wants to battle you with your Essences on the line, whatever that means."

"Well, I suppose now is as good a time as any to explain all this. Please sit down, all of you." Sebastian said sternly.

"Good, now, the Blood of Demons contains two fundamental aspects. It contains The Seed, and to a lesser extent, The Essence. The Essence is the supernatural force that gives a Demon its eternal life. On the other hand.

The Seed is the 'mundane' aspect of a Demon, and is responsible for its healing factor, the fact that it requires no food, drink or sleep and other smaller abilities. The Essence is in simplified terms responsible for all of a Demon's magical abilities, whereas the Seed is a byproduct of the Essence, and responds to the Essence."

"The Essence is present in every Demon, and is present because the Demon eats souls. There are Demons that have transcended the need to eat souls simply due to having been alive for so long and eating so many souls that the Essence becomes more fundamental than granted.

These Demons typically solidify their Essence after a time into what are known as Demon Swords, though these swords need not be literal swords, and they pass from the world, leaving only a legacy of destruction via the Sword that they created."

"The Young Lord possesses one such Demon Sword, and apparently, Johann possesses another. The Essence will weaken over time if souls are not devoured, and the Seed will become inefficient in its healing and Demons will become weaker and slowly lose its ability to regenerate and bring to bear its fantastic strength.

"Culling a servant passes on a tiny sliver of its Essence to the Culled. On a scale of 1-100, A typical Demon would vary from maybe 15 or 20 to 100, and a typical Culled would vary from maybe 1-10. A Culled with a rating of 10 would be transcendent in terms of Culled.

You three are perhaps a 1. I would be perhaps a 60, maybe 65. The Young Lord would be probably 80-85 as a higher order Demon, though he has not yet fully consolidated his power. Once he does, he will reach Hannah's level of between 80 to 85, maybe more."

"The efficiency of The Seed is not directly proportionate to the level of your Essence. So you can be highly efficient in healing, strength, endurance, etc, but not have a powerful Essence yet. The Young Master will need to consolidate his power quickly if he is to do battle with this Demon.

I have seen his Blood, and it indicates a powerful Essence, especially if the Demon from whom he took it had a Demon Sword as powerful as Gungnir. But first, the Young Master must decide if he is going to accept this Demon's challenge. You do not need to, My Lord. You are under no obligation."

"No. I must. I have seen Finny's memories and Lizzie's. He has threatened my fiancée, insulted me, and threatened my servants. I cannot let him get away with that. Come, Sebastian. I shall send him my acceptance and then we shall train as often and as long as we can."

"Yes, My Lord…" Sebastian said, seeing the old Ciel coming back. Ciel bit down on his finger, drawing blood and smearing the blood on the card, causing it to glow. Suddenly, the card burst into flame and disappeared in a cloud of noxious smoke and another card appeared with directions to the location of the duel on it.

"Excellent, now that you have so ill advisedly accepted a duel against a clearly more powerful and experienced Demon, we must train for the inevitable moment when you lose and must give up your Demonic essence, and thus your life." Sebastian said, looking very ill at ease at the moment.

"No. The card said that I was allowed to bring one Culled with me to back me up. I really feel that I will have Maylene at my side, as she is a long distance fighter, and is a skilled assassin."

 _Maylene, Bard, Finnian. I command you to join me immediately._ Ciel said telepathically.

Almost immediately, the three servants were outside standing at attention before Ciel, and Ciel noticed that Lizzie was there as well.

"I'd like to train with you four, Ciel-kun. I know I'm not as strong as you guys, but I'm going to be a Culled someday as well, so I think I should learn to fight like you four are. And I won't take no for an answer!"

For a moment, Ciel considered. He could just knock Lizzie unconscious and send her home, but she would never forgive him for that, and it would be wrong to do regardless.

"Fine. Get dressed in appropriate clothes, and meet us back here in ten minutes."

"Thank you, Ciel. I'll be right back!" Lizzie shouted ecstatically, running inside at a breakneck speed considering she was still wearing her corset.

"Good, now, while Lady Elizabeth is indoors, I expect no less than ten laps around the mansion out of all of you. If you understand, hurry. We cannot keep the lady waiting." Sebastian said. The three servants immediately began running as quickly as they could, finding to their delight that they were not only faster now that they had been Culled, but also tired less easily.

The group completed the ten laps in no time at all, and by the time they got back, Ciel was already waiting with Elizabeth, who was in sweats, and looking far less distinguished than she usually did, but no less beautiful.

"Okay. What are we doing first, Sebastian?" Lizzie asked in intense interest.

"Well, first, you're going to stretch, then run a lap around the mansion."

"Ciel only did one lap?" Lizzie asked, surprised.

"No. I did ten. But that's irrelevant. You would pass out if you tried to do ten laps. That's nearly ten kilometers. There isn't any way you could manage that." Ciel said, much to Lizzie's chagrin. Lizzie scowled, though, and went off to prove Ciel wrong.

Thirty minutes later, when she came back exhausted after only having done three, with much difficulty, Ciel would have said he told her so, but he didn't. Instead, he went over to Lizzie and put a hand on her back, which was soaked in sweat, and eased her into a chair that he manifested out of nowhere.

"Just sit down and relax, Lizzie."

"I would not advise that, my Young Lord. I hate to contradict my master, but she should stretch and do basic anaerobic exercise to avoid cramping up after overexerting herself like that. She should have stretched in the first place, but she did not, so she must do it now."

"A-alright, Sebastian." Lizzie said, feeling quite defeated, standing up and stretching, making a valiant effort not to show how tired she was, and how sore she was.

"Okay, Young Master, are you ready? You will not get any sleep for at least a week, nor will you require it. The servants may come and go as they need. Culled have a drastical ly diminished need for sleep, but it is not completely gone. They will need to sleep at least once every three or four days, or begin to suffer from fatigue. Do you understand, Maylene, Bardroy, Finnian?"

"Yes, sir!" The three servants said together.

"Good. Now, I have begun already to teach you martial arts. You will pair off and spar for three hours., assuming you have done your stretching?"

"Yes!" The four said, saluting Sebastian and splitting up.

Ciel went to work with Finny, who was the strongest physically, and Maylene went to work with Bard, and they began sparring. Maylene proved to have been better at long range combat than at hand to hand, and though Bard was better than she was, Maylene made up for it with great speed and agility.

Fnally, Lizzie got up and got into a fighting stance against Sebastian. Sebastian smiled politely and stood up to his full height, taking a fighting stance against Lizzie, who gulped. Though Lizzie was taller than Ciel (if only by a little bit, now that he was using his demonic powers to make himself taller, only going a little bit at a time so that it wouldn't appear too suspicious in growing a lot all at once.

He had seen people grow a lot at once, but it was uncommon, and Ciel had always been short. Maybe everyone would simply assume he had hit a growth spurt. His father, after all had been a tall man. It was a shame that Vincent had died before his time like that. But Ciel was done lamenting the past. He was through crying. He had no more tears left.

Ciel moved quickly and closed in on Finny, surprising the much taller person with his agility and kicking him in the chest, sending the young man flying. Fortunately, Ciel knew that Finny was strong and tough, and could stand back up from a lot of things. Sure enough, Finny stood back up and looked lamentingly at Ciel.

"Young Master, I don't feel comfortable attacking you. I could never be such a lousy servant!" Finny protested. Ciel merely grinned and focused, making himself taller and sturdier looking, looking down now at Finny. Ciel was almost as tall as his father now. He looked down at Finny with an imperious look.

"I give you permission… No, I command you… To attack with all your strength. You cannot harm me, and your fighting me will only help in training me to fight a man much more experienced than I. I will fight Maylene or Bardroy if I must, but I would feel less bad hitting you, given your fortitude."

"I-I understand, Young Master." Finny said, bowing and kicking Ciel in the chest, cracking several of his bones and sending him flying.

"Y-Young Master! I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean to hit you so hard!"

"Don't apologize. Keep it coming." Ciel said, standing and moving as fast as he could, which was faster even than Finny could see, and palm struck him to the stomach, driving the wind from his lungs and sending him staggering backwards. Finny gasped in pain, but stood back up, determined to remain strong for the master he loved more than anything. He didn't quite understand his feelings.

He had always felt an enormous respect for Ciel, but only recently had it evolved into true love for his young master. He wasn't sure if it was romantic, since he had never felt that kind of feeling for anyone. But he certainly loved Ciel.

"Young Master? You have a visitor…" Sebastian said distastefully, looking up and gesturing toward a tall and slender blonde fellow walking toward the group.

"Good evening, Lord Ciel Phantomhive…" Came a very facetious tone of voice, causing even Ciel's hair to stand on end. Lizzie gasped as the man walked over to her, kissed her hand politely, bowing to her.

"I assume you have gotten my challenge? My name is Shaitan. It is a pleasure to meet you. I wish to challenge you to a battle to the death. You may use any weapon you like, but I advise that you use Laevatin, just as I am using Gungnir. It is the only weapon that will truly kill me. And given that I have had hundreds of years to train while you have only had a few months to a year to train, you need every advantage you can get."

"Is there something the matter?" Ciel asked, smirking slightly. Shaitan sighed, smirked and shook his head.

"I just had heard that you were thirteen. I hardly expected to see a grown man standing before me. Was I misinformed?"

"No. In fact, Lizzie is older than I am. I merely aged myself up to make myself taller. It would be a problem if I didn't have the reach that I needed."

"I on the other hand would argue the exact opposite. Sometimes being small can allow for greater mobility, or at least more facile mobility. Your petite frame allowed you to dodge hits that would have struck a larger man. Consider that. I really only came to make the official demon contract with you so that we could solidify our agreement."

"Very well. Shall we retire to the sitting room?" Ciel asked, his frown deepening. Shaitan smirked and nodded.

"Sebastian! I want you to be my witness in this contract."

At this, Shaitan doubled over in cold, cruel laughter.

"Oh, Ciel. If only you realized just how incompetent you sound right now. You don't need a witness, as the contract is inviolable. It is sealed with your Demonic Blood and cemented with your Essence. The Blood is merely a carriage for the Essence if you will. Once you spill your Blood on the carrier of the contract, it will supernaturally compel you to comply with it."

"Now, I, Nœȼ'ßa-iïn do hereby challenge you, Cie'ñæ'dœßéçaïr to a Demon duel to True Death utilizing our respective Demon Swords: Gungnir for me and Laevatin for you three years from today at exactly 0000h on Mount Urim-Thumim in the Demon World. I'm certain your Demon servant can show you where it is."

"I, Cie'ñæ'dœßéçaïr, accept your challenge, and state that I am eager to claim your Essence for my own."

"I, Nœȼ'ßa-iïn also add in that if you lose, and are subsequently killed, the spoils of battle will include Laevatin, your Demon butler, your Culled servants, your gold, mansion, and your fiancée, along with the Demonic Essence that is inherent in the spoils of battle."

"I, Cie'ñæ'dœßéçaïr will bargain my Essence and my Laevatin, but will never bargain Sebastian, my Culled servants or Lizzie, all of whom are worth far more to me than what I could lose in a fight with you. However, I also demand that you, Nœȼ'ßa-iïn, wager your own Demon Sword and Essence, and any wealth and estates that you may possess.

Do you accept those terms?" Ciel asked, his expression hardening. Shaitan nodded and cut his hand, bleeding on a white rose, dyeing it red with his Blood, and causing it to shimmer briefly with the contact with the Essence.

"I, Nœȼ'ßa-iïn accept your terms and agree to the duel with all the aforementioned spoils of battle inherent in the contract."

Ciel then took the rose and cut his own hand, bleeding on it as well, dyeing it black. He then bled on his own rose and tossed it to Shaitan, who also bled on it, dyeing both roses black. Each demon then took their rose and Shaitan put the rose in his coat and Ciel set his aside.

"Very well. You drive a hard bargain. You are allowed to bring one Culled with you to aid you in battle, as may I. I don't have any Culled, though, so unless I find one that I care to induct into our world, I doubt I shall bring one."

"Good. Now, get out. And if you ever make a move on Lizzie again, or threaten any of my servants, I shall kill you. I'll kill you, rip your head off, disembowel you, dismember you, and then dispose of the parts in separate volcanoes. Understand? Good. Then leave." Ciel said fiercely, standing and pointing toward the door. Shaitan smirked and walked out, bowing to Ciel as he left.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: His Master, Explaining

"Ciel! Are you certain that you should be fighting with Sebastian? If he's really four thousand years old, he'll clearly be more powerful than you."

"I'm not worried. Even Demons can't kill each other so easily. Come at me, Sebastian." Ciel said, having modified his appearance to make himself appear more adult like if only out of vanity. He would have to work on his skills. If he was going to defeat Shaitain, then he would have to become a lot more powerful than he was currently.

Ciel narrowed his gaze, focusing on Sebastian, and attacking immediately, hoping to get the element of surprise. He failed in this, though, and was kicked in the chest, and had the sword snatched from his grasp. Sebastian then cut Ciel on the cheek if only to show that he had lost. The cut healed almost immediately, but Ciel knew he had been thoroughly beaten. Ciel stood back up and put his hand out.

"Oh, no, Young Master. You have to take the sword back from me. I am the holder of the sword, now. You can't just expect me to give it back to you. If this were Gungnir, I would already have skewered your heart and you would be dead." Sebastian said with a wide smirk. Ciel nodded, and jumped in the air, twisted and kicked at Sebastian, connecting briefly and hitting his sword hand and taking the sword back, slicing at Sebastian and making a light cut on him which healed almost immediately.

Suddenly, Ciel was distracted by a loud and irritating voice.

"Ciel-kun!" Came Prince Soma's voice, running out and seeing the two demons fighting. Sebastian used the distraction to palm strike Ciel's hand and skewer Ciel through the arm.

"Do not allow distractions to tear you away from the fight. If you do that against Shaitan, he will kill you."

"Understood." Ciel said, tearing the sword from his arm and watching it heal almost instantly. He then turned to Soma and Agni and bowed politely.

"Hello, Prince Soma, Agni. How nice to see you." Ciel said with a genuine smile. Sebastian smirked and nodded.

"Quite. Actually, your timing could not be better. Agni, I need you to spar with the Young Master. Use your full prowess. He has a duel to train for, and frankly, he could not be less ready."

"You… Wish me to use my full strength against a child of Ciel's… Delicate constitution. I-I could never do such a barbaric thing, and I'm appalled that you would suggest it, Mr. Sebastian!"

"If you won't attack me, then I will attack you. I need training. If you win, I'll tell you the story of what exactly happened."

"Ciel… If I win, you'll likely be lying dead on the ground…" Agni said hesitantly. But he had time to say little more before Ciel launched into battle, using only his fists, and striking much faster than Agni was prepared for. Still, Agni managed to hit a few pressure points, and seemed to disable Ciel. For a moment, Ciel did nothing.

But then he moved his arm again, and jumped well over three feet in the air and did a spinning kick to Agni's face, which Agni barely managed to avoid, grabbing Ciel's arm and striking harder than he had intended to with his palm, breaking it, then striking Ciel's knee, only intending to temporarily immobilize him, but breaking his knee as well.

"Ciel! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to break your bones! I swear!" Agni cried, feeling horrible that he had hurt Ciel so badly. But then, Ciel stood back up, brushed himself off and shook his head.

"If you had really wanted to defeat me, you would have ripped my arm and leg off. They would have grown back, but I wouldn't have been able to fight back."

"I-I could never do that! I didn't even mean to hit you as hard as I did!"

"You will be less sympathetic once you hear the story of how this happened. Please come in for some tea." Ciel said, inviting the group inside for a while 

"Now, is your tea acceptable, Prince Soma, Agni?" Ciel asked, reclining as Lizzie joined them and sat down. She smiled politely at the two rather eccentric looking men. She had only met them on one occasion, and even then, they had seemed quite the eccentrics. It was hard for Lizzie to wrap her head around them being royalty.

"Yes, of course, Ciel. Your Khansama is an excellent cook." Agni said cheerfully. Soma looked at Ciel oddly for a moment, then spoke.

"You seem so… Content. You're actually smiling for once. You're… Different than usual. You used to be so melancholy."

"Well, my story should explain all that. Not that I think you'll believe it any more than Lizzie did when she first heard it. See, this all started about a year ago after I was revived from the dead… See, Sebastian is a Demon, contracted to me via Faustian Contract. In exchange for my soul, he swore to help me get revenge on those who wronged me in the past."

"The ones who wronged me were the same ones that killed my family, so I swore revenge, and Sebastian, dutiful Demon that he is, helped me along the way. Our investigation led us to a fanatic cult to a deranged angel named Angela, who also had a male version named Ash. Eventually, during the fire that ripped through London, Sebastian and I confronted the angel, and Sebastian killed it. After that, my soul was his to take, for that was the price of our contract."

"However, Sebastian had lost the arm to which the contract seal was applied, and so couldn't take my soul. In the Demon World, however, another Demon, one who named himself Claude Faustus, oddly trite name for a Demon, stole my soul from Sebastian and held it in a tin of tea leaves called New Moon. His plan was to merge my soul with that of another Contractor to alter the taste of it."

"Sebastian went to Claude's new Contractor's home, the Trancy Estate, and stole my soul from him, and returned it to my body. Once I returned, though, I had lost my memories of when I got revenge, so Sebastian waited and continued to serve me until I remembered.

However, he and Claude made a deal between them that had my soul as the bargaining piece. Sebastian would lead me to believe that Alois was the one on whom I needed revenge and Claude would use Sebastian as the scapegoat, and whoever won would get my soul."

"However, there was another Demon involved. How Alois, neurotic street urchin that he was, got five Demons to swear fealty to him, I know not. However, Hannah Annafelloz, Claude Faustus and the Demon Triplets that served at that party. They were Hannah Annafelloz's servants. Her scheme was to use Sebastian and Claude, who were both scheming to get me, to get Alois… That's a story for another time, I think."

"Hannah revealed at the end that she had used both of them, and took Claude and Sebastian to the Demon World and made them fight using a Demon Sword called Laevatin to fight to the death. Demon Swords are the only weapons that can kill a Demon permanently, and wounds inflicted don't heal on their own, or rather by The Seed. They must be healed with an excessive amount of Essence. But I've gone off topic. Alois's wish was originally for Claude to care about him."

"When he was denied that, he made a Pact with Hannah that precluded either Sebastian or Claude from getting my soul. Hannah could have potentially taken my soul, or killed me herself. But she wanted to carry out the spirit of the contract, and so, after she took his soul in payment, she transferred her Demonic soul to me, giving me The Essence, and turning me into a Demon."

"Thus, Sebastian can never take my soul, but because he swore to serve me until he took my soul, which will be never, he is forced to be my servant for all eternity. I have given permission for him to take secondary contracts so that he does not die from lack of sustenance. However, he must remain primarily loyal to me."

For a moment, neither Agni nor Soma said anything. Then, they both burst into laughter, which lasted for at least two minutes before it finally subsided, and they wiped the tears from their eyes, and Soma spoke first.

"I never knew you had such a sense of humor, Ciel!" Soma laughed, still giggling at Ciel's supposed joke. It was surely a long and convoluted joke, and Soma believed in gods and demons, after all, Kali defeated a demon, and was only saved from her bloodlust by Shiva, her husband.

Ciel merely smiled and told Sebastian to bring in a knife. Sebastian bowed and produced a knife as if by magic, a beautiful sacrificial dagger and handed it to Ciel, who sliced his wrist open and held it up to have Soma and Agni watch it bleed, then heal. For a moment, Soma and Agni could say nothing as the flesh knit and left them wondering just what they had really seen. Ciel grinned widely like the Cheshire Cat and spoke.

"Do you believe me, now, Prince Soma, Agni?" Ciel asked. The two men nodded. Soma was the next one to speak.

"So, Mister Sebastian, you probably know all about religion. Which religion is the right one?" He asked. Sebastian raised an eyebrow at Soma's question.

"Do you want me to tell you the truth as I know it, or do you want a lie?" Sebastian asked with a smirk. Soma and Agni looked at each other.

"What do you think?" Soma asked worriedly. Sebastian sighed. He wasn't all knowing. How could he read their minds?

"All religions are just different paths to the same ideal state. Whether you call it Heaven, Reincarnation, Nirvana, they all essentially mean the same thing. Whether you call your God Allah, God, Krishna or some other god, they all demand the same things from their worshippers with minor differences.

They demand that you attempt to live the best life you can and to do unto others as you would have them do unto you. I cannot tell you the proper religion. Only that you have your beliefs, and they are not wrong any more than the Young Master's lack of belief in a God is wrong. Maybe all gods exist in some capacity. Maybe none of them exist. But they are all symbols of what humans want out of life and the afterlife."

"Thank you, Mister Sebastian. You truly affirm our faith with your words. You are truly an excellent butler and an excellent man." Agni said, standing and bowing in politeness and gratitude to Sebastian, who looked at the two of them disbelievingly.

He had lied through his teeth on that one. As long as he had lived, he had found that in his experience, all religions were complete bullshit. Religions preached tolerance and love, but then condoned mass murder and bigotry.

Just look at the Crusades, the Salem Witch Trials, Vlad Tepes' crusade against the Ottoman Turks, the Inquisition, the Egyptians' enslavement of the Hebrews, the Romans' burning of Christians. True atrocities were committed supposedly in the name of God, and yet people all over the world believed in God without an iota of doubt or proof. It was just faith. It wasn't Sebastian's place to shatter people's faith.

"Hey, Rael…" came Bianca's voice from the other side of the room. Rael looked up from studying, pushed her glasses up her nose and looked at Bianca, gasping upon seeing that Bianca was quite naked and holding some very questionable objects, most likely sex toys.

"Y-y-yes?" Bianca stuttered, unable to look away from Bianca's nude body. She was certainly beautiful, though Rael didn't exactly swing that way. She was flattered that Bianca was infatuated with her. But she didn't want a relationship with the woman.

"If all goes according to your plan, you and Grell will eventually end up together, right?" Bianca asked. Rael squirmed uncomfortably.

"I-I-I don't really… Have a plan, per se. But I would like it if Mr. Grell took an interest in me like that…"

"Then, you need to learn how to pleasure your partner. You and I can work together on that." Bianca said seductively, moving toward Rael at a slow and sensual pace, taking her in her arms and kissing her lustfully on the lips. Rael shook her head, though.

"Your plan is inherently flawed. I can't learn how to please a man with a woman. It won't work. Men and women are different anatomically."

"Oh, sure you can! How different can men and women really be?" Bianca asked, waving off Rael's doubts.

"You just want to have sex with me." Rael said resentfully. Bianca smirked.

"Duh… Of course I want to have sex with you. You know I love you. But I also know that you don't feel the same way. So I'm sorry I made you uncomfortable. Just promise me one thing?" Bianca asked. Rael looked up questioningly.

"Yes?"

"Let me kiss you when you graduate… You know, to congratulate you." Bianca said cheerfully. That was honestly fairly specious reasoning. But Rael had no problem with one kiss.

"Okay… No problem."

"On the lips…" Bianca specified. Rael was a little less okay with that, but considering it would be the last they really saw of each other as roommates, she could handle it.

"O-okay. B-but no tongue…" Rael said firmly. Bianca nodded eagerly. "I promise." Bianca said cheerfully.

"Good. I have to go. I have a training session with Grell. I'll see you later." Rael said cheerfully, blushing upon mentioning Grell.

"Okay, Rael, do you have your weapon?" Grell asked expectantly. Rael nodded and took out her two swords. She had one katana bokken and one wakizashi bokken. She had trained for fifty years with a sword master.

She mostly trained in Niten Ichi-Ryu, but she also trained in Kendo, Ninjutsu, and a few other sword arts, and she considered herself to be pretty good. Nobody from her home sector could beat her except her teachers, but that was to be expected.

She looked fiercely at Grell. One of the few times she really felt confident was when she was fighting. She didn't want to hurt Grell, but she wasn't sure she could avoid it. He was only using a practice chainsaw that didn't rotate as it was made of wood, so she wasn't terribly worried. Suddenly, she moved much faster than Grell expected and showed up right behind him.

Grell twisted gracefully and blocked with his wooden chainsaw, then struck at Rael, who likewise blocked, and countered with a strike from her wakizashi, nearly hitting Grell, who cartwheeled out of the way, and twisted again, striking at Rael's legs, hitting her in the shins, accidentally hurting her more than he intended. She yelped and fell over from the shock of being hit like that.

"Sorry. I didn't intend to hit you so hard." Grell said honestly. He hadn't. He only meant to strike her shins lightly. But she moved again and it just sort of happened.

"Sebastian. You took us to the Demon World twice in the past, right?" Ciel asked. Sebastian nodded politely.

"Yes, Young Master. I am capable of making forays into the Demon World."

"Well, good. Are there any precious gems there?"

"Of course, Young Master. As Demons have little use for precious stones, such objects abound. Why do you ask, Young Master?"

"I wanted to make an engagement ring for Lizzie. It is getting close to the date that her parents will begin to expect her to get married. Within a year or two, it will be required of us to get married."

"Could you not just buy her an engagement ring? It would certainly be easier." Sebastian suggested. Ciel looked at him and shook his head.

"No, second best is second rate. Take me to the Demon World, Sebastian."

"Yes, My Lord." Sebastian said, bowing again to his master.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: His Master, Proposing

"The Demon World is really dark and bleak." Ciel said distastefully. Sebastian smirked. "Well, I apologize if you expected rainbows and lollypops. That is just the way the Demon World is, though. There's nothing bright about it." The faithful butler said with a sneer.

"How far do we have to go to get this gem?" Ciel asked. Sebastian rolled his eyes. "You stated that you wanted a special gem for a special lady. It is not just going to appear right before you. We are going to the place that has the widest and purest selection of precious gems."

"And, here we are." Sebastian said, waving his arm, and lighting up the cave with a were light that seemed to have no point of origin, but lit up all the jewels in the cave. The gems were gorgeous. They were pure and beautiful and technicolor. Ciel walked over to one of the gems and yanked on one. However, it didn't come out.

"These gems are called Ðæs'mœ'ßÞyea' **ȼ** œ. If you wish, you can just call them Zæthuramite. That's the common name for the stone. Do you have Laevatin with you like I told you to bring?" Sebastian asked. Ciel took out the Demon Sword and handed it to Sebastian, who took it and walked over to the Zæthuramite, and jammed the sword into the gems, ripping a large piece out. He then smirked at Ciel.

"These gems, the Zæthuramite, is ten times as hard as diamond, and about a hundred times as dense. Only a pure act of will can shape them into any kind of shape, and it leaves the Demon drained and exhausted afterward. So be careful. I am certain that if anyone can exert the will required, it would be you. However, do not mess up. Even the slightest miscalculation could cause the gem to become twisted and hideous."

"I understand, Ciel said, taking the gem in his hand and closing his eyes, taking a deep breath and focusing hard on the task that was required of him. He would never get another chance like this most likely. So he took this one chance. Though the gem was dense, it was lighter than diamond and even warm, as though heat was being exuded from within."

Ciel continued to focus, his forehead creasing. Suddenly, he felt something snap, and he felt inexplicably tired, as though he had used up all his Essence. He knew that was impossible, though. He just wasn't terribly efficient with his Essence.

He looked down at the Zæthuramite in his hand. It was now molded into the beautiful heart-like shape with forest green veins running through it. Sebastian chuckled darkly and took another piece of Zæthuramite from the wall with Laevatin and grabbed Ciel, teleporting out of the Demon World and back to Phantomhive Manor.

"Good morning, Aunt Frances… I apologize for coming to call without alerting you. I wanted it to be a surprise."

Frances sighed as though it was very much a problem, but then rolled her eyes and stood back from the door.

"Please, come in Ciel. I assume you wish to speak to me about something?" Frances asked.

"Not exactly, Aunt Frances. I came to give Elizabeth something." Ciel said with a smile. Frances sighed.

"Did she leave something at your house, Ciel?"

"Not exactly." Ciel replied quickly. Frances scowled. "And what exactly does 'not exactly' mean?" She demanded.

"It means I had a gift made for her and I would like to give it to her personally."

"How… Uncharacteristically romantic of you. You were always so morose and serious, almost compulsively so. I'm glad to see you have loosened up slightly, but it does make me wonder what you intend by this." Frances said suspiciously. Ciel smirked.

"Nothing untoward, if that is what you are implying. May I please speak with Elizabeth?"

"Hi, Ciel! I thought I heard your voice down here! How unexpected. I'm usually the one to drop by at your home."

"Elizabeth… Aunt Frances, may we please have a moment alone?"

"Of course. I will be in the next room in case you try anything funny with your lecherous face and your long hair. You really need to get it cut, Ciel."

"Don't worry, Ciel. I like your hair long like it is. And don't worry…" Lizzie said, leaning over and whispering to Ciel. "I haven't told anyone about the fact that you re a Demon. I'm pretty sure they'd think I was crazy anyway, and send me off to a mental institution."

"Lizzie, I-I'm really not used to doing things like this, but… I-I made this necklace for you, I had the stone set in gold for you…" Ciel said, blushing slightly as he handed the necklace to Lizzie, who gasped, literally squealing with delight at the gift Ciel had made for her.

"I-it's beautiful, Ciel! Wherever did you find this!? I've never seen a stone like this!"

"That's a secret…" Ciel said with a mysterious smile. He was sure that he would be mining more Zæthuramite for his company, solely on a commission basis.

If he flooded the market with the stone, it would become worthless. So he would make them sparingly on a custom commission basis. He wasn't sure why he cared about money still. He was a demon. The only real need for money that he had was to buy clothes. However, old habits die hard.

"C-Ciel… You're being so different from usual. W-what's going on?"

"Nothing. I just recently realized how important the people you love are. It's really a long story. Revenge has occupied my life for so long that I almost forgot about anything else."

"Who are you and what have you done with Ciel!?" Lizzie demanded suddenly, grabbing Ciel's face and pulling as hard as she could. Even considering that Ciel was a demon, it hurt. She was really pulling hard, displaying her strength, even as a normal human.

It was at that moment that Frances decided to come back in and see the two of them behaving that way.

"Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford! How dare you behave in such a shameful way! You must never consummate with a man before marriage!" Frances said angrily. Ciel pushed Lizzie gently off of him, showing that they were both still fully clothed.

"I-I-I'm sorry, mother, I just…"

"I don't want to hear excuses! Go to your room!" Frances snapped. Lizzie silently slunk out of the room, doing her best to appear small.

"Ciel, I'm disappointed in you, too. What were you thinking? Surely your father brought you up better than that."

"I wasn't consummating anything with Elizabeth. She was trying to pull my face off. I know it doesn't sound much better, saying it now. But… I was acting strangely, I guess, and she asked me who I was and what I had done with Ciel… I think she may have just taken the joke a bit too far. Nothing happened, I promise, Aunt Frances."

"Well, as long as nothing happened. I noticed a new necklace that Elizabeth was wearing. Is that your doing, Ciel?" Frances demanded. Ciel nodded sheepishly.

"Yes, it was an engagement gift.

I know we've been engaged for years, but I never gave her a ring. So now I gave her a necklace instead."

"What was the type of stone? I didn't recognize the colors. It was technicolor. Is it just a diamond with impurities in it?"

"No, Aunt Frances. It's a stone called Zæthuramite. I had it cut myself. It's… Sort of like diamond. I can see your skepticism, though. You can have it appraised if you're worried about the value."

"Well, I will have it appraised, but not because I think you got her something cheap. I know you better than that. I want to learn what it is."

"I wish you luck finding the answer. Normally I would tell you, but nothing I could say would be believed. For now, let's just say that it's a new precious stone." Ciel said with a mysterious smile. Strictly speaking, this was not true. Zæthuramite was older than the earth itself. In fact, if Sebastian was correct, then it had been around for multiple Universes

"I hate to interrupt, Young Master, but we have a guest coming soon. If you would finish as soon as you could?" Sebastian asked, bowing politely to Frances, who looked at Sebastian severely.

"I see you haven't fixed that lecherous look on your face, Sebastian! And your hair is still too long!"

"This is the face I was born with, Milady." Sebastian replied with a helpless smile. He knew that he couldn't change her opinion of him, save to make it worse if he told her he was a demon."

"Master Ciel?" Came a young, sweet voice from the entrance. Sieglinde had just come home from her first year of college."

"Hey! Miss Sullivan… It's nice to see you again, it is!" Came Maylene's voice from the kitchen. "How is college going? You're really amazing, you are, to be in college at only 13 years old."

"Hi, um… Melinda?"

"Maylene. That's alright. You enjoying college?" Maylene asked. Sieglinde nodded.

"It's nice, and I'm picking up English quickly. I don't feel like I belong, though.

Everyone there is so much older than I am, and yet, they don't know half what I know about chemistry and physics. Even some of my professors have never heard of some of the formulae that I know. But at least I'm learning more than I ever thought I could." Sieglinde said happily.

She liked college because there were other people around that were intelligent as well. And she had her feet fixed by Sebastian at Ciel's command, so she was learning to play Soccer, Cricket, and Lacrosse They were all fun sports to play. She was slightly confused about what a boy had said to her once. He had invited her out for a drink and after she had a glass of wine…

"Maylene? You're a woman…" Sieglinde said brightly. Maylene nodded, thinking that she had a crush on a fellow student and feeling that Sieglinde would need significant luck to get a boy from college to go out with her.

"A man invited me to his room for wine one night. I didn't get… Drunk, as they say… I think that's the right word. But I was feeling a bit dizzy, and the man asked if I wanted to 'do the horizontal shuffle'… I don't even think he was even really a student."

"He asked you to do what!? Did you report him!?" Maylene shouted angrily. Bard walked into the room, yawning and looking at Sieglinde.

"Hey there, little lady. Didn't know you'd be by so soon. I'd have gotten dressed, yes I would've… What's all the yelling about?"

"Bard!" Maylene whispered urgently. "There was some weird pervert 'oo tried to get Miss Sullivan drunk an' ave sex with her, yes 'e did!" She continued whispering. Bard drew back, appalled.

"What!? who'd be so sick as to have sex with an 11 year old!?"

"Bardroy, I will thank you not to utter such profanities before our honored guest. Thank you." Came a smooth, silky voice from the entranceway. The two servants turned around and started when they saw Ciel and Sebastian.

"No, I was just telling them about some weird tall blonde man who came to my college and asked me if I would 'do the horizontal shuffle' with him. I said no and left, but I was dizzy from the wine, so I rested in the infirmary that night."

"Weird tall blonde man? I think Viscount Druitt is up to his old tricks again, seducing young women. Do you remember what happened after you left? Did he follow you?" Sebastian asked. Sieglinde looked at the two oddly and shook her head.

"No. He merely waved goodbye and said 'farewell my sweet little robin!' It was kind of weird, but a little bit flattering, I suppose."

"Sieglinde, that man is a nutjob! If you ever see him again, run the other direction! Run and don't look back!" Ciel said emphatically. Sieglinde sighed and shook her head.

"Well, I'm not sure. H-he was really friendly, and…"

"Of course he was friendly, Miss Sullivan. He wished to defile you as only perverts can." Sebastian said irritably. Ciel rolled his eyes at this.

"Sieglinde, you should really report him to the Dean. If he is a teacher, they'll investigate and he'll be suspended for a time during the investigation. If they find that he's culpable, they will censure him and he may be fired."

"I wouldn't count on it, My Lord. Viscount Druitt has a long history of weaseling out of being punished. I've never seen a man so adept at avoiding punishment." Sebastian said distastefully. "I can certainly take care of the problem for you, Miss Sullivan, though I suspect my Young Master would object." Sebastian said with a grim grin. Ciel waved him off.

"Normally, I would not object, but I suspect that killing him would have greater repercussions than simply killing a bunch of circus people."

"Young Master, I feel that this was perhaps not the best time to mention the Noah's Ark Circus." Sebastian said uncomfortably looking toward the door. Ciel looked up and at Snake, who was standing, paralyzed with rage and horror at what he had just heard.

"Y-you killed my friends?… Says Keats." Snake gasped. Ciel looked at Snake, quite unabashed.

"Yes. As per the orders of Her Majesty, I was ordered to get to the bottom of numerous kidnappings. The investigation led me to Noah's Ark Circus, and your people. They, however were ordered to kill me and my servants. As you can see, they were no match for my servants' power."

"Y-you betrayed us, Smile!… Says Emily." Snake yelled, his snakes bursting forth from his clothes and attacking the group. Only Sieglinde seemed truly afraid. Ciel calmed her, though.

"These snakes cannot hurt us. You, on the other hand may want to find somewhere safe to hide. Finnian. Protect Sieglinde at all costs." Ciel said calmly. Finny bowed, and swept Sieglinde off her feet once more like he had done in the forests of Germany, and ran off with her.

"You shouldn't have bothered, Smile. I would never harm an innocent like that girl… Says Wilde." Snake snarled at the group. Sebastian by that time, though had rounded up most of the snakes and tied them in knots and Maylene had picked off a number of them with her guns. Ciel on the other hand had ripped a number of them in half, leaving only the snakes on Snake's shoulders left.

"Y-you killed my snakes… Says Oscar. You will pay tenfold for that crime!… Says Goethe." Snake yelled, throwing his two final snakes at the group and moving faster than Ciel had expected, using that moment to bite Ciel, himself, injecting poison into the boy's neck. Ciel merely laughed, though, and waited for Snake to detach.

When he did, Ciel made sure that Snake could see his wound healing more rapidly than any human could. Snakes eyes widened with fear and shock, and Ciel grinned, his teeth being revealed to be razor sharp. Ciel's eyes started glowing pink with cat pupils and he slowly advanced toward Snake, getting a little bit taller with each step.

As Snake saw this, he fell over, crawling backwards toward the door. Bard and Maylene blocked him, though.

"Young Master. D'you want us t'kill 'im?" Bard asked in his rough voice. Maylene nodded and pointed her handgun at Snake's head. Ciel shook his head, though.

"No. Let him live. I feel it would be a shame to waste a good servant. Snake." Ciel said, his voice changing from ice cold as it was moments before to smooth and it seemed to sussurate and fill the room, causing Snake to be unable to look away. Though he was shaking violently from head to toe at the malevolent look on Ciel's face, there was something about Ciel's voice that he wanted to hear, to understand, to obey.

"You have three options. You may continue to fight. I can tell you how that will end. You may manage to injure one of my servants. But you will ultimately die. You may leave if you prefer. Your snakes are all dead, but there's no reason to think that you wouldn't find new ones. If you choose to leave, I shall not pursue you. You have your freedom. You may tell anyone you like of our true nature, but expect them not to believe you.

You may stay with me, and continue to be my servant. With that in mind, I have offered all of my other servants the chance to become demi-demonic in nature via a contract using my Blood. I will offer you that same chance. Those are your choices. Choose well and accept whatever decision you make."

"Maylene, Bard. Lower your weapons. He is no threat to us." Ciel said sternly. The two servants lowered their guns and bowed politely to Ciel.

"If I became one of your demi-demonic servants, I would undoubtedly try to kill you again. I will never forgive you for killing my friends, even if it means dying, myself."

"Then you choose to become Culled?" Ciel asked with a wide smirk. Snake nodded. He seemed uncomfortable, not having his snakes to talk through. Even Sebastian, who typically had no problem with potentially dangerous tasks was uncomfortable with this. Snake nodded.

"I would like to become a Culled servant… Says… Er…"

"You are uncomfortable not having your snakes to speak through?" Ciel asked. Snake nodded uncomfortably. Ciel nodded.

"Sebastian! Find snakes… How many snakes do you usually possess, Snake?" Ciel asked. Snake shrugged.

"I never learned how to count. I had Wordsworth, Emily, Goethe, Oscar, Wilde, Webster, Bronte, Dan, Donne, Keats, Bram, Stoker, Victor, Hugo, Edgar, Allen, and Poe. Beyond them, I had…"

"Okay, I get it. You had at least seventeen snakes. I'll… Replace all of them. I'm getting into some new venues in Funtom Company.

I'm going to start making new clothes for children and shoes as well. We have plenty of money." Ciel said, reaching his hand out to shake Snake's. Snake reached out to shake Ciel's hand, not sure why he was so willing to take in a man who was about to kill him.

Ciel shook Snake's hand and the two went out to the backyard where Finny and Sieglinde were waiting. Ciel stood over Snake, ordering him to kneel down. Ciel placed the candles and made the contract mark in Blood and put a thumb on Snake's forehead.

"Do you, Snake, swear to serve your master, Ciel Phantomhive until the end of time?"  
"I do."

"And do you swear never to directly threaten or by omission of action allow to be threatened me or any of those currently in my care or those who will be in my care in the future?"

"I do."

"And do you swear that you will never abandon your position as my Blooded servant?"

"I do."

"Then I, Cie'ñæ'dœßéçaïr now mark you as my property." Ciel said, biting his thumb and allowing some of the Blood to flow into Snake's mouth. Snake swallowed the Blood, and Ciel made his Contract Mark on the side of Snake's head. It fell under his hair, so it was scarcely visible under his hair. It would begin to glow, though if Ciel tried to mentally search for Snake. As it glowed, Ciel would know exactly where he was.

"I'm honored to serve you, Master." Snake said, bowing politely. Ciel nodded once. He knew that Snake would take a while to really become used to serving the man who murdered his family. However, he was ready to take the time. After all, what but time did Ciel have? Ciel would be young and alive forever as a Demon.

"Well now, Snake. Do you wish to train with the rest of the Young Master's servants? They are all Culled, and I am certain they would be happy to have you train with them." Sebastian said with a grin. Snake nodded shyly. Upon seeing this, Sieglinde ran up to the group.

"Ciel! You have to Cull me as well! I'm not as familiar with English as most of my peers at college, but I gather that Culled are extremely powerful."

"The Culled are powerful beings. However, the process has the effect of arresting the aging process. As such, I couldn't in good faith Cull you before you were sixteen at minimum. Right now, you're twelve, still a child." Ciel said sternly. Sieglinde huffed at this and turned away angrily.

"I may be young, but I created a superweapon! What have you done!?"

"I have taken revenge on a deranged Fallen Angel, had my revenge on an obsessed and depraved Demon, cheated my own Demon out of its rightful prize, gotten a Demon more powerful than both those Demons to willingly give up its essence and thus accept death, and worked for the Queen of England for years. In addition, I am a human who became a Demon."

"Wow. You have me beaten. Well, when I turn 16, will you Cull me?" Sieglinde asked. Ciel thought for a moment.

"I'll consider it. For now, go on inside. Sebastian will make tea." Ciel said politely. Sieglinde nodded and ran inside with the servants running after her.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen: His Master, Entertaining

As soon as the group got in the house, though, they were accosted by Lizzie, who came running up to Ciel, fairly tackling him before kissing him on the lips.

"I see you're wearing the necklace, Lizzie. It looks good on you." Ciel said with a weak smile. Lizzie smiled brightly.

"I love the necklace. I just had to come over and thank you personally for it. We've already had it appraised. The appraiser doesn't know what to make of it. He's never seen the stone before. What did you do, Ciel? Use your Demon powers to make a stone?" Lizzie asked, smirking. Ciel looked away.

"Master, wh-who is this? Asks Poe." Snake asked, blushing slightly. This girl was the most beautiful woman he'd ever met. If he wasn't quite mistaken, he was in love. She was clearly with Ciel.

"This is Lady Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford. She's my fiancée." Ciel said stoically. Snake nodded.

"She's… She's beautiful… Says Keats." Snake said, still blushing slightly. Lizzie blushed slightly as well.

"Oh… Th-thank you! Um… S-Snake, right?"

"Yes, Lady Elizabeth… Says Emily…" Snake said shyly, still a light pink color.

"Just call me Lizzie." Lizzie said cheerfully. Snake turned a deeper shade of red.

"I-I'm not certain I can do that… Says Goethe." Snake muttered nervously. Lizzie raised an eyebrow, but dropped the subject.

"Ciel, I need to speak to you alone, now! But first, who is this young lady? She's so pretty! You have such beautiful eyes, Miss! And your hair is amazing!" Lizzie said excitedly, rushing over to Sieglinde and looking over her.

"You're what? Twelve?" Lizzie asked. Sieglinde nodded.

"My name is Sieglinde Sullivan. I met Ciel in Germany a little bit over a year ago. He was investigating my village and found that the people of the village were making chemical weapons using the knowledge that I possessed. Naturally, he put a stop to it, and took me away from the village. Now, I'm going to college here in England and my English is improving drastically."

"You said you were German, Sieglinde? What is it like in Germany?" Lizzie asked in great interest. Sieglinde shrugged.

"I never went outside my town until Ciel came along. I never knew a man could be so beautiful. My servant, Wolfram was hardly as amazing looking as Ciel." Sieglinde said, seeming as though she was proclaiming her love for the boy. Ciel felt slightly self conscious being praised like that, especially around Lizzie.

"Th-thank you. But…"

"But he's already engaged to me! You can't have him." Lizzie said, hugging Ciel tightly. Sieglinde nodded.

"I figured as much. You and he seem to share a strong bond. So you already own him? I'm a little disappointed, but I understand. I didn't realize Ciel was engaged already. I-I guess I should have known. He's so beautiful."

"Look, Sieglinde… I agree with you. Ciel is very handsome, but this engagement has existed between us since he was born. So…"

"I understand. What chance does a common girl like me have with a noble like Ciel, right?" Sieglinde asked in perfect English, sounding slightly dejected. Lizzie felt bad for speaking so harshly with Sieglinde. She would never give Ciel up, though.

"Sieglinde… You're a beautiful girl. You'll have no problem in the future getting a boy to fall for you. You'll have whoever and whatever you want in life. You're smart. You're talented, and from what Ciel tells me, you've already made chemicals that most people have never even heard of."

"Yes! From China to England, to America, women have sought this goal. And likely they always will!"

"Oh! You heard all that?" Sieglinde asked, blushing in embarrassment as the Chinese man and the gorgeous woman at his side walked in.

"Heard what? What are we talking about?" Lau asked cluelessly.

"Ahahahahahahahaa!" Sieglinde laughed wildly. "I was so sure you had heard me confess to Ciel! But you were just playing along!" Sieglinde laughed, tears of mirth filling her eyes. Ciel didn't seem half so amused.

"Oh! Mr. Lau!" Came Maylene's voice. Lau turned and grinned at Maylene. "Have you come, Miss Maid to agree to come work for me?" Lau asked, a Cheshire Cat grin spreading across his face. Maylene shook her head.

"Of course not. I'm a maid and formerly an assassin. Not a whore! I just wanted to thank you for the katana. I appreciate it. The craftsmanship is incredible. I can feel every grain in it." Maylene whispered.

"Oh? I didn't realize just how very taken with it you would be. I'm flattered you're so happy. What are we talking about again?" Lau asked cluelessly. Maylene sighed exasperatedly.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Ciel looked up and walked over to the door, and asked who it was.

"Hello? Darling Bassy? It's Grell Sutcliffe and Rael Aldershof. Could we come in?" Grell asked tentatively. Ciel scowled, and opened the door.

"Come in. I've got company, but we can make room for two more… Who are these two?" Ciel asked, looking at a young woman and an older looking man. He certainly wasn't old, but clearly the woman's elder.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Ciel Phantomhive. My name is Sascha Breisascher, and this is my mentor, Ásbjörn Rudgar. We witnessed yours and your butler's battle with the German military when you were in Germany, and we were very intrigued by your butler's transcendent skill. We expected you or your butler to die, but instead, we ushered away the souls of many German soldiers. We were dying to meet the young man who could tame a Demon like that."

"Please, come in. Would you care for some tea?" Ciel asked politely. Sascha smiled cheerfully. She had never realized that Ciel was such a supposedly kind person.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Phantomhive. I really appreciate that. Ásbjörn, would you care for some tea?" Sascha asked happily. Ásbjörn nodded silently and walked in after her, bowing to Ciel and taking a deep breath.

"Ugh. The smell of Demons is as awful as Mr. Spears says. It's stronger than I expected it to be."

"Mr. Ásbjörn, I believe that is because…"

"Silence, Gell…" Sebastian said with a glowing grin splitting his cheeks that was at once cheerful and dangerous. Grell gasped and blushed as Sebastian's hand went over his mouth, practically melting under Sebastian's touch. After a moment, Sebastian let go, though, and Grell groaned unhappily.

"Mr. Sutcliffe? Are you in love with Sebastian?" Rael asked naively. Grell went to answer, but Sebastian cut him off.

"Hardly. Mr. Grell is merely unable to control his libido." Sebastian said with a smirk. Rael scowled at Sebastian for this comment.

"You take that back! Mr. Grell has been a perfect gentleman to me! He would never do something so improper!"

"You seem to be holding onto an idealized image of him, Milady. Perhaps it would be best to let go of such delusions."

"Sebastian… Don't dash her image of him. I think it's nice that she thinks so well of Grell. Lizzie? What's wrong?"

"I need to talk to you… Alone… _Now!_ " Lizzie said, looking deeply upset, like she had been trying to hide it for a while. Ciel nodded and walked off with Lizzie to a more secluded location.

"Ciel, who is that girl? She's so pretty. Are you cheating on me!" Lizzie demanded, looking almost ready to cry. Ciel shook his head.

"Of course not. She's a girl that I rescued in Germany.

She lived in a village that was completely isolated from the rest of the world, and they were using a toxic and caustic gas called Mustard Gas to simulate what they called a Miasma that they associated with Werewolves. But in reality, Sieglinde's mother and father created the 'Miasma' as a chemical weapon for the German military. They needed to keep Sieglinde isolated, so they bound her feet…"

"They broke her foot at the joint where her toes began and tied it underneath the rest of the foot… So she couldn't walk more than a few feet without collapsing and waited on her hand and foot calling her the Green Witch. She was the only person in the village who had the knowledge and intelligence to create the gas, and by extension, to heal anyone who ran afoul of it."

"As such, the villagers, who were secretly members of the German military treated her like royalty and kept her in the village and didn't educate her about the outside world at all. So, Sebastian and I, under request from Uncle Klaus investigated the reports of Werewolves, and found this farce.

And we fought and defeated the military and absconded with Sieglinde, repaired her feet and helped her get a scholarship to college for a doctorate in Chemistry. I never felt anything even remotely romantic for her. She's just one of the more interesting people I've met in my life. That is all. No more, no less."

"I-I understand. B-but you have to admit that she's very pretty." Lizzie said nervously. Ciel nodded hesitantly.

"Yes. She is quite pretty. A bit young, though, at only 12 years of age. Her charm comes almost entirely from her naiveté

She was gullible enough to go off with Viscount Druitt, who got her drunk and was about to rape her. She left, and apparently, he didn't follow her. Sebastian will need to have a talk with her about not going anywhere with weird strangers, or any strangers."

"Why don't you have that talk with her?" Lizzie asked scathingly. "She seems to be quite smitten with you."

"I can't imagine why. I not only took her away from the only home she ever knew. I also killed her entire so-called family, and held a gun to her head. She has little if any reason to be as you say smitten with me."

"You held a gun to her head!? How could you!?" Lizzie asked, appalled at Ciel's declaration. Ciel smirked.

"It's a long story. I told her that she had a choice to make. The gun was more… Symbolic of the choice she had to make in such a pressured situation."

"So you didn't really hold a gun to her head? Or was it a fake gun?"

"No, it was a real gun. In fairness, it wasn't loaded. I had no intention of killing her. Like I said, the gun was a metaphor for the pressure she was under. The metaphorical, or in this case the literal gun to her head."

"Oh, well… That makes everything alright. Did you really think putting a gun to a little girl's head was a good idea!? What if you really did load it but forgot that you had! What if you shot her and killed her! Are you insane!"

"Given the fact that I sold my soul to a Demon in exchange for revenge against the people who killed my family? Yes." Ciel said flatly without a hint of a smile. But then he looked repentant for a moment.

"I am sorry I held the gun to her head. I never wanted her to become smitten with me as you say. It was never my intention.

I'm flattered by her feelings for me. But I can't return them. I already have someone I'm interested in." Ciel said smugly. Lizzie gasped.

"I never would have thought you could be such a romantic, Ciel." Lizzie said, kissing Ciel. Ciel shrugged at this.

"I guess it took the loss of my humanity to find my romantic side. Quite an irony in that, isn't there? It took becoming a monster to become more human." Ciel said with an earnest laugh. Lizzie laughed along with him, which drew the servants and Sieglinde toward them. Slowly, the whole group was laughing, though only Ciel and Lizzie understood why they were laughing. Even Sebastian found that he was laughing at whatever joke had been made, if only to blend in.

Then he realized that not only was Ciel actually laughing at a joke that had nothing to do with killing someone, death of some kind, torture or other morbid or otherwise callous subject, but he didn't need to laugh in this company since they all knew he and Ciel were demons.

Even Sieglinde knew now. Sebastian was a little worried. It was true that the servants wouldn't tell anyone. They were contractually bound by Contractus Sanguinus. Lizzie probably wouldn't tell anyone, or at least if she did, most people wouldn't believe her. The few that would likely couldn't do anything significant. Lau and Ran-Mao wouldn't talk, and the Shinigami couldn't talk.

Sieglinde, though, Sebastian liked as much as a Demon could like any human. But she was young and didn't have the best grasp of the real world, considering that she had gotten most of her knowledge of love from romance novels, leading her to assume that Sebastian and Ciel were going to both have sex with her. Frankly, Sebastian didn't trust Sieglinde. There was a way to bind a human to a Demon's will without forming a Contractus Sanguinus Proper.

But it still required that the human drink some of the Demon's Blood. The difference was that the Demon didn't expend their own Will. Their Blood caused the human to involuntarily expend some of their much weaker Will, and as such, although the human's will was subjugated in the face of the Demon's, they were not considered Culled, and were not immortal or inhumanly powerful. They were what was known as a Blood Servant.

The Demon's will became so inviolate that the human would go as far as to stop breathing if the Demon commanded their servant to die. Sebastian was pretty sure that Ciel wouldn't command any of his servants to die. But it was a distinct ability of the Demon in the face of their servants.

"Miss Sullivan, how would you like to make a Blood Contract with my Young Lord? Your contract with him would not be the same as that of his servants. But you would be contractually bound to him as completely as they."

"So I would become immortal like they are!?" Sieglinde asked excitedly. Sebastian shook his head, though.

"No. First of all, you are far too young to become immortal.

Second of all, there is more than one type of Demonic contract. The one I suggest you take would make you more of a Blood Servant. It would mark you as the Demon's property, so to speak. Then you could make a new one when you came of age. It is entirely up to you."

"I'll do it! I'll be Ciel's servant!" Sieglinde said excitedly. Then she stopped. She didn't know much about cooking or cleaning. She had never needed to before. Her servant, Wolfram had always cooked for her. Ciel looked at her suspiciously.

"Are you certain that you want to be my servant? If you became my servant, my Will would be inviolable. In other words, if I gave you a command, you would literally be unable to disobey." Ciel asked. Sieglinde smirked at him.

"Are you suggesting a threesome? I knew you had a dirty mind, _Master_." She said, her smile growing wider. Ciel shook his head. Meanwhile, Lizzie looked horrified.

"No! It's a long story. I could explain it if I had fifteen minutes or so." Ciel said, regaining his composure. Lizzie and Sieglinde both looked at him expectantly.

"Okay. Give us your long story." Lizzie said irritably.

"Well, Culled have to a lesser extent many of the same powers as the Demon they serve. And though they aren't nearly as unbeatable as a Demon, they will never die of old age or disease. They are stronger, faster, tougher and sturdier than a human.

A Blood Servant has the same contractual obligation to obey the Demon, but they don't gain immortality or Demonic powers. However, they are marked as property of the Demon, but not in the way that Sieglinde's smile seems to suggest she thinks.

Demons often keep normal human servants to allay suspicions of the rest of the world. They often come from the upper crust of society so that the Demon can live comfortably while in the human world. In my case, for the most part, I don't need humans to bring in money. I have all that I need. However, friends would not go unappreciated."

"Young Master. You're being quite sentimental today. I never realized that you were so caring and generous. Your kindness truly overwhelms this humble servant."

"Shut up, Sebastian." Ciel said irritably. Sebastian smirked, and bowed, stepping back. Ciel looked at Sieglinde to ask once more if she was sure about this. Sieglinde nodded confidently. So Ciel looked at Sebastian, who told him the details telepathically.

 _Cut your hand, or wrist, it does not matter. Then have her drink some of your Blood. But make sure you don't expend any of your Will. She will do that for you. Assuming that you don't use your Will, then hers will involuntarily be expended._

"Sieglinde, come over here." Ciel said. Sieglinde walked over to Ciel, and waited. Ciel then took a blade and cut his wrist, then held it out, telling Sieglinde to drink the Blood. Though momentarily repulsed, Sieglinde drank the drop of Blood, gasping at the ecstatic sensation that she felt. Slowly, Ciel's Contract Mark appeared on the back of Sieglinde's neck.

"Sieglinde Sullivan. Do you swear never to reveal my secret to anyone under consequence of termination?" Ciel asked. Sieglinde replied in the affirmative.

"Do you swear to serve me as your master?"

"Yes, Master." Sieglinde responded.

"And to never act in a way that would directly or indirectly threaten me?"

"I do."

"Excellent. Then our Contract is sealed." Ciel replied with a slightly grim smile. Sebastian smiled, though he knew that the contract hadn't gone completely as planned. Ciel would find out eventually. But Sebastian couldn't make the contracts for him. And Ciel had to learn how to be a proper Demon eventually. Ciel was intelligent, and would learn quickly.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

"Young Master? I believe it is past time to awaken. You have guests." Sebastian said, still perplexed as to why Ciel decided to sleep still when he clearly didn't need it.

"Wake up, Young Master. I shall not tell you again." Sebastian said firmly. And once again… "You have guests who are waiting for you."

"Fine. I'm up. I'm up." Ciel said exasperatedly, climbing out of bed, getting dressed, combing his hair and putting on his shoes all in the span of two minutes.

"I am impressed, Young Master. You have improved greatly in self care. In the future, I will require you to work on the care of others.

Fortunately, we have both women and men in the house on whom for you to practice. We could have you work on Finnian and Maylene… Or Finnian and Lady Elizabeth. I suspect that would be less uncomfortable for you."

"I'm not going to dress either of them! I could never touch Lizzie like that… Not yet anyway… Her mother would kill me." Ciel said, shivering violently at the thought of what Frances would do to him if she found out he undressed her or even saw her undressed.

"You forget that you are a Demon. Her mother could not touch you. That aside, you have not got a choice. In the future, you will likely have to take care of someone who was just as incompetent or unwilling in the area of self care as yourself. You have improved vastly. But you still have much to learn. Now, come. We must greet our guests. I suspect I forgot to tell you this, but Lady Sullivan is staying with us for now."

"What!? Why? Can't she stay in the dorms!?" Ciel demanded. Sebastian smirked and sighed.

"You really did not feel it at all, did you?" Sebastian asked, feeling a strange mixture of admiration and pity. Ciel raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

"You expended the most minute sliver of your own Will when you enacted the Contractus Sanguinus. So although Lady Sullivan did use her own Willpower to seal it, your own Willpower was added to the equation. I am not certain whether to be disappointed in your lack of control or impressed by your admittedly powerful Willpower that you could expend some without feeling anything."

"What!? What does that mean!? Is Sieglinde sick? Is she alright?" Ciel demanded, screaming now at Sebastian, who merely shrugged and took his Master's hand and led him downstairs, where Lizzie, Sieglinde, Frances Midford, Grell, Rael Aldershof, Sascha Breisacher, Ásbjörn Rudgar, and Will Spears were all sitting around the table.

Frances was looking suspiciously at the number of other women seated at the table. Admittedly, they ranged from looking like nobility of a bygone era to modern day nouveau riche to looking like real Dickensian ragamuffins. But she didn't like that they all looked like they were quite comfortable in the house.

"Welcome, everyone. I apologize for my tardiness in greeting you all. I trust that you are all comfortable?"

"Ciel! I need a private word with you! Now!" Frances said, grabbing Ciel with a surprising level of strength and dragging him out of the room.

"I am certain I can guess your protest. The women in there are all for lack of a better term business partners and acquaintances. The young lady who looks like she might be from the 1600s is named Sieglinde Sullivan. I went on a mission to her village and discovered that the German army was using her vast intelligence and knowledge of chemistry to develop a powerful chemical weapon they called Mustard Gas. We met the female in the suit in the forest around the village.

"The story around her is too long to tell. She is a member of the Special Forces of Germany and was sent to assist me in taking down an operation that had grown out of control. The brown haired girl who looks like an orphan is in training for similar Special Forces training under the very flamboyant looking gentleman with the red hair.

The rest of them are either nobility or military and I don't mean to be indelicate, but I wasn't expecting a visit from you today. Please stay and make yourself comfortable. But I have business to attend to with the rest of the people at the table."

"You really are your father's son. I only wish that like him you would make more time for your remaining family. Very well. I can take Elizabeth and leave. I wouldn't want to be in your way."

Although her tone, as always was harsh, Ciel knew that she wasn't being sarcastic. It wasn't in her nature to use sarcasm. She was always very straightforward and direct. She then smiled at Ciel and spoke again.

"Elizabeth loves the necklace you gave her. We still have not determined what kind of stone it is. We've gotten appraisers from all over the world. But none have been able to identify the rock except to say that it is harder than diamond but lighter than wood."

"Aunt Frances. The stone is called Zæthuramite, and it is approximately ten times as hard as diamond, but very light. It was mined from very deep within the earth. Beyond that, the specifics are far too dry and frankly boring to waste time explaining. I am gratified that she is pleased with the necklace. I am starting an expedition to mine more of it, as I suspect that it can become a very popular precious stone."

"Indulge me, Ciel…" Frances said. Ciel raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Please, come in here for a moment, Sebastian." Ciel said authoritatively. Sebastian smiled perfunctorily and came into the room.

"Good afternoon, Marchionesse Midford. What… What a pleasure to see you again."

"I see you still have that same indecent face!" Frances said critically. Sebastian smiled helplessly.

"I am afraid this is the face with which I was born, Milady."

"I brought Sebastian here because he would be able to explain this stone much better than I. Sebastian, would you… Tell her what you told me about the stone?"

"Well, Milady, it is believed that Zæthuramite came from Neutron Stars, stars that have died and turned inward, creating an intensely dense and heavy crystalline material and occasionally, something gets drawn in by its intense gravity, and knocks loose some of the matter, and it flies toward earth. This is one of those cases."

"It usually burns up in the atmosphere before it hits earth. But in this case, it did not."

"You expect me to believe rubbish like that?" Frances asked skeptically. Ciel and Sebastian looked at each other.

"Well, we were hoping." Ciel said. Ciel looked at Sebastian, who nodded. There was no other way to deal with this.

"Aunt Frances, I suggest you sit down. Would you care for a drink?" Ciel asked. "I suspect you're going to need one."

"Just tea, please."

"Sebastian, make some New Moon Tea. Hurry, please. You know how Aunt Frances doesn't like to wait." Ciel said. Then he turned to Frances and smiled politely.

"Is New Moon Tea alright with you?" He asked. Frances nodded once.

"It is not the guest's place to impose upon their host with undue requests."

"New Moon it is, then."

"Yes, My Lord." Sebastian said with a polite smile, bowing and walking to the kitchen while Ciel brought Frances over to a chair and sitting down across from her.

"Now, Aunt Frances… I'm sure that all of this will be quite unbelievable. But for you to understand where the Zæthuramite came from, where it truly came from, you require a bit of back story. The short version is that I am a Demon."

"Yes, yes. You and your father both. You were both terribly improper young men. Your hair was too long. Your faces were so feminine…"

"No. I mean it in the literal sense. I am a demon. I was not always one, though. It all started about two years ago, when I learned about a boy named Trancy with a butler named Claude Faustus.

It turned out that Trancy, though he was mere gutter trash who was kidnapped and raped by the former Earl Trancy, had a whole cadre of Demons, Claude, a female Demon named Hannah Annafeloz and triplet Demons whom Sebastian quickly dispatched."

"But it turned out that Hannah, who had been contracted to Trancy's younger brother years before, had masterminded the entire thing so that she could get Alois's soul as well. She, being the owner of the Demon Sword known as Laevatin, which is capable of permanently injuring Demons. She mandated that Claude and Sebastian had to fight using the sword."

"Sebastian won and impaled Claude, killing him. But because Alois had wished to Hannah while his soul was in my body that Sebastian could never have my soul. Thus, Hannah, being extremely weary of living eternally, never dying, never changing, one millennium after the next, decided that the way she would make my soul inaccessible to Sebastian was by turning me into a Demon.

She transferred her Essence to me, thus making my soul off limits. If he had tried to take my soul, the Essence out of which it is now made would have attempted to overwhelm his own Soul and there was a good chance that his mind would have been overwritten by Hannah's."

"And since he swore that he would serve me until the day that he took my soul, he is bound to me eternally. It really is ironic, isn't it?" Ciel asked, laughing grimly. For a moment, Frances said nothing. But then, she burst into laughter as well.

"Ciel… I had no idea you had a sense of humor like that. It's so… Unexpected. I know it's uncouth to laugh like this. But you really are quite funny." Frances said, continuing to laugh. Ciel smiled grimly and waited for Frances to stop laughing. After a few minutes, she finally did, and looked at him seriously.

"I expected that you may not believe me. I have the proof that I require to show without a doubt that I'm not human. Aunt Frances, please take this knife and cut me. You may do so anywhere you like. But I would suggest a vital area such as the Carotid or Femoral Arteries… Or perhaps the Radial Artery."

"I'm not going to cut you, Ciel. I may be unforgiving, but I'm no murderer." Frances said angrily. Ciel merely smirked as Sebastian came in, pouring the tea for the two of them.

"Sebastian, cut my Radial Artery, if you would. Make certain that you completely sever it." Ciel said. Sebastian bowed and responded in the affirmative, taking a blade and flashing it across Ciel's wrist, completely severing the artery. Suddenly, blood spurted from the wrist and soaked into Ciel's clothes, causing Frances to gasp and cover her mouth.

"Sebastian! How could you!? He's your master! A servant can never raise his hand to his master!" Frances demanded. Sebastian merely smiled at this, and brought Frances's attention back to Ciel's wrist which was rapidly healing. Frances grabbed the knife angrily from Sebastian and held it over Ciel's shoulder, jamming it into his neck and then ripping it out none too gently.

Ciel merely smirked as blood gushed from the wound, soaking the shirt and jacket before quickly knitting and repairing itself. Ciel licked his fingers, spitting on them and applying the saliva to the neck wound as well, causing it to knit faster.

"Do you see, Aunt Francis? The knife trick was enough to convince Elizabeth that I was a Demon. Is it enough for you?" Ciel asked, sipping his tea, although it had no taste, making it merely a gesture.

"How long have you been an unholy abomination, Ciel?" Frances asked. Ciel thought for a moment.

"Approximately a year and four months. It has not been long." Ciel replied honestly. Frances sneered.

"I can't believe you deceived me for a year and four months like this! There's no way I can allow my Elizabeth to marry such a monster! How can I trust anything you say!?"

"Why would I lie to you, Aunt Frances?" Ciel asked, looking slightly hurt. Frances narrowed her eyes and looked away.

"You're a Demon. Demons lie like they breathe." She rebutted. Ciel sighed.

"I suppose you are right. You're a woman of honor and dignity, though. If I defeat you in a duel, would you allow me your daughter's hand in marriage?" Ciel asked, standing and bowing politely. Frances looked at Ciel suspiciously. Why was he so intent on marrying Elizabeth? True, they had been engaged since childhood. But he was handsome and a Demon. He could probably get any woman he wanted to marry him with his Demonic powers.

"You needn't answer me, now, Aunt Frances. But I will ask that you answer within the year." Ciel asked, being uncommonly earnest. Frances looked at him disbelievingly.

"Why a year?" She asked. "What happens in a year?"

"Believe me when I say that my life will be on the line in a year. If I do not return alive, Elizabeth may marry anyone she sees fit to. But if I return with my life, I plan to take her hand."

"I see. Then if her hand means so much to you, and you are willing to duel me for it, I shall accept your challenge. On the chance that you win, Elizabeth is yours to wed. If I win, though, she will never be yours."

"I accept your challenge, Aunt Frances. Shall it be a fencing match?" Ciel asked. Frances smirked.

"If you think you stand a chance. Using rapiers or foils?" Frances replied. Ciel laughed.

"Foils, of course. I wouldn't like to think I killed you over a woman. I do love Elizabeth. But I won't kill you for her. I'm not Othello, who killed Cassio for Desdemona."

"Very noble of you. Sebastian. Do we have any foils immediately available?" Frances asked. Sebastian nodded and produced two almost immediately, handing one to Ciel and the other to Frances, who took a fighting stance and bowed politely to Ciel.

"However this turns out, I respect you for being willing to fight for Elizabeth's hand. I shall not think less of you if you lose." Frances said politely.

"And I won't think less of you if you lose, Aunt Frances. In three?"

"Of course."

The two turned their backs to each other and took three steps away, turned back toward each other and bowed again, and began. Ciel stood completely still while Frances cautiously advanced. Ciel moved though in a flash, striking at Frances as soon as she was in his range, moving faster than Frances had anticipated, or even thought possible.

She dodged, though and parried the blow, striking one back at Ciel, who also dodged, and struck back at Frances again, nearly hitting her, but only catching her arm, which is not a valid target in Fencing. Thus did the duel go on. Ciel twisted and struck and Frances's chest, being parried by Frances's foil again. Finally, Ciel saw his chance.

Frances may not have been nearly as strong or fast as he. But she was cautious, even in a fight that she was sure she would win. Every Fencing match was two out of three. But winning the first match was always a good start, as it made the opponent less confident. Ciel parried, twisted the foil in such a way that threw Frances off balance and struck true, hitting her in the chest.

"I feel safe in assuming this is two out of three, Aunt Frances?" Ciel asked. Frances looked at Ciel in disbelief. Nobody but Lizzie had ever beaten her, and even Lizzie had only beaten her once. This was unprecedented. But she wasn't deterred. She could concede defeat now. Ciel had dueled extremely well, and defeated her for the first time in years.

She could concede defeat. But that wouldn't teach Ciel anything about taking responsibility for his words. He had challenged her to a duel. And she would take it to the natural conclusion. She put her mask back on and bowed again. Ciel did the same, and they took three steps away from each other. This time, Frances was much more cautious, and waited for Ciel to move first.

As soon as he did, Frances parried his extremely quick strike, swatting the thrust away, and stepping to the left, trying to catch him unaware. Ciel parried the blow, though, and countered with a shockingly fast attack, followed quickly by three more thrusts, which Frances used as an opportunity to strike Ciel. She hit true, hitting him in the chest, and ending the second round. It was one to one. The final round would decide everything.

Ciel knew that he could easily win much more quickly by using all of his power, speed and cunning. He could make his arm longer in a split second, giving him more range, make himself taller and then shorter briefly to disorient her. But he was fighting fairly. This was a duel of honor, and even if he was an 'evil nobleman', he still had his honor to consider.

The two prepared for the final round, and bowed before turning around and starting. Both were very cautious this time, neither wanting to concede any weakness. The two danced for a while, striking and parrying, neither making too decisive a move until they were sure of their victory. Ciel thought he saw a chance briefly, but it was quickly snatched away when Frances covered her opening.

Frances also briefly saw a chance to snatch victory. But decided against it when she realized that it was nothing but a bluff. Ciel was baiting her, and she wouldn't allow herself to be drawn in and beaten so easily. This was her daughter, and though she was strict with Elizabeth, it was only because she loved her, and wanted the best for her.

Finally, Frances saw a true opening. Ciel was becoming complacent in his newfound speed and strength. She kept her poker face, but moved quickly, and struck for his heart. However, her strike was quickly parried, and Ciel's foil circled around and struck her heart.

She had lost. For the first time ever, she had lost. True, she had lost a single round to Elizabeth, who admittedly was a prodigy that outshone even her in raw talent. But she lacked the experience. Ciel, however, had truly defeated her with speed, grace, cunning and strength.

"It was a good duel, Aunt Frances. You were a worthy opponent." Ciel said with a genuine smile. Frances frowned and shook her head.

"No I wasn't. You could have taken the first two rounds.

You were holding back the entire time. You made sure that you were only a little bit faster than I was and just a tiny bit stronger. But if you won even while holding back, I can see that I'm no match for you. You have my blessing on your marriage. I hope that you will fence with me again in the future."

"I would be honored, Aunt Frances. I look forward to the wedding." Ciel said with an earnest smile. Frances turned around and looked at Ciel piercingly, and spoke again.

"Oh, so please tell me what the stone is actually made of?" Frances requested, sitting back down and availing herself of the tea again.

"Of course. It is actually solidified Demonic Essence. If I recall properly what Sebastian said, it was created near the end of the Demon, Lillith's life. Before she died, she created two things. One was the Demon Sword now in my own possession, Laevatin.

The other was the Zæthuramite. Because it was made of Demonic Essence, and imbued with its natural beauty by Demonic Blood, it is naturally regenerating. Thus, if Elizabeth drops it by accident, and it somehow is damaged, then it will regenerate to its original state within hours."

"That said, if I had not solidified and mandated its Shape by imbuing it with my own Willpower, it would have continued to grow forever on its own. That, not being conducive toward jewelry, wouldn't work, and so I used my own Willpower to seal its shape. I am actually hoping to create a Zæthuramite farm underneath the mansion. That way, the Funtom Company can start selling jewelry."

"An ambitious plan. Wouldn't it be hard to contain the Zaethuramite if you had an entire farm of it underneath your mansion? If it grows naturally, then it will soon overwhelm any demand that you have for it."

"That is an issue. There's no precedent for how fast it grows in the Human World as opposed to the Demon World. I intend to run some experiments on that issue. I will keep a small parcel of it in the Human World and a similar sized parcel in the Demon World, and compare the growths of the two. Until then, I doubt I will be selling any Zæthuramite jewelry in the Human World. It will take months, maybe even years."

"I understand. I always appreciated your meticulous nature. Just promise me one thing, Ciel." Frances said sternly. Ciel gulped and straightened up.

"Promise me you'll cut that mop you call a hairdo before you marry my daughter."

"I make no such promises. My hair is very adeptly cut by Sebastian." Ciel rebutted. "But I do apologize. I really must return to my guests. You are free to stay. But I cannot ignore them."

"Of course. Have a good day. Come, Elizabeth!" Frances shouted, and Elizabeth ran out, hugged Ciel tightly, much to Frances's chagrin, and left with her mother.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

"I apologize for my absence. To what do I owe the unexpected pleasure of having you all here?" Ciel asked. All of a sudden, they all started talking at once, well, except for Sieglinde and Rael, who stayed completely silent while the others all spoke.

"Please. One at a time, if you would be so kind. Grell, please go first." Ciel said, turning to look at Grell, who looked at Rael, who reached into a satchel that she had around her shoulder and took out Ciel's old dress.

"Master Phantomhive, I-I came to return this to you, sir. I-I apologize for not returning it sooner… B-but…"

"Keep it. And the metallic pieces you also have in there. I have no need for any of it. Think of it as a gift."

"W-what? N-no! I-I couldn't accept such a gift! I-I've done nothing to deserve it! I would feel terrible just taking them!"

"But what use would I have for a dress? I use them on rare occasion as a disguise. But overall, I have little use for them, or the metallic decorations. Enjoy them." Ciel said with a smile. His smiles seemed to be becoming much more common these days, and every time Sieglinde saw Ciel smile, her heart fluttered and she became breathless.

"I-I guess so, Master Phantomhive…"

"Just call me Ciel. We're not strangers. And don't argue with me. Just agree. And I sense you have something else to ask me?" Ciel said firmly. Rael nodded timidly and shrank back into her seat, folding the dress neatly and putting it away.

After a moment, she sat back up, and handed Ciel and Sebastian two very fancy pieces of paper advertising the graduation of Rael's class.

"I-I formally invite Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis to my graduation.

I-it's in a month… I would be honored if you would attend."

"We would be pleased to, Miss Aldershof." Ciel said with a mercurial smile. Rael blushed slightly and sank into her chair again.

"Now you two. What can I help you with?" Ciel asked politely. Ásbjörn Rudgar stood and addressed Ciel very formally as Lord Phantomhive.

"Like Mr. Spears, I detest kowtowing to Demons such as yourselves. However, as Miss Aldershof has mentioned, you have been invited to her graduation. We cannot forcibly prevent you from joining the congregation. However we also cannot allow you to cause havoc as you Demons are so wont to do."

"Please, Mr. Rudgar. I have no intention of sabotaging her big day. Just as long as you promise not to have any Shinigami attack us. Sebastian would have no problem defeating any of you. Only one Shinigami has ever posed a real threat to him, and that's Undertaker. But it could be mildly annoying. I would prefer not to have to fight your dogs."

"Just don't make a big deal about being Demons. Most of the people there will be families of students, and won't be able to smell the Demonic auras. So if you stay quiet, and don't make a fuss, it shouldn't be an issue."

"Is there anyone else who has something to say to me? Nobody? Good. Then… I do appreciate your company, but I really must be going, now. I have business to which to attend."

The others nodded and filed out dutifully, leaving Ciel, Sieglinde and the servants alone in the house, until Lizzie came running in, and sat down across from Ciel, still occasionally shooting distrustful glances at Sieglinde. The girl was so beautiful that Lizzie couldn't help but feel slightly threatened by her. She grabbed Ciel's hand and dragged him with a strength that, despite Ciel being a Demon, surprised him.

He likely could have resisted her pulling him, but he merely followed her into a room on the far side of the mansion and sat down with Lizzie, looking into her intense stare behind those beautiful emerald green eyes of hers. Ciel had always loved Lizzie's eyes. He had just… Never really told her. Now that he thought about it, he wasn't sure why.

"Lizzie… Have I told you that you have really pretty eyes?" Ciel asked, blushing slightly. He wasn't used to complimenting people like that. Lizzie seemed to be even more shocked, though. Because she gasped and turned a deep crimson red, putting a hand over her heart to slow it. She hadn't been expecting Ciel to take such effective preemptive action like that. Now any protest she had about Sieglinde seemed so empty, so hollow."

"What… Wait… Don't tell me, Lizzie… You still don't trust Sieglinde. I told you. I was on a mission in Germany when I met her. I only acquiesced to her wish to be free of that village. I neither offered nor prompted her to ask me to take her away from there. That said, her skill in chemistry will benefit me greatly in the future. There is no romantic connection between us."

"Y-you promise, Ciel?" Lizzie asked, looking like she might cry. "Sieglinde is so beautiful, and she's only 12! What about when she gets older!? Even right now, she could take the heart of almost any man!"

"But I'm not a man.

I'm a Demon. And my heart belongs to you, Lizzie. I already dueled your mother for your hand in marriage… I had to explain to her how I got the stone for your necklace. That involved the story of how I became a Demon."

"Ultimately, I suspect I would have been better off just thinking of a better lie. But your mother saw right through my first one. I thought maybe the truth was for the best. So I defeated her in our duel, and am free to marry you." Ciel said, kissing Lizzie gently on the cheek. This was actually the first time he had ever kissed Lizzie… Mostly because he was terrified of what Frances would do if he ever did kiss her before marriage.

Now, he was a Demon, though. So he didn't have much to fear, really. After that, Lizzie blushed and kissed Ciel back, this time on the lips before looking confidently at Sieglinde, who merely blushed and looked away, and stormed out in a huff. Ciel looked at Lizzie and hugged her once more, and bade her farewell. He had something to talk about with Sieglinde. He would need weapons to fight against Johann Shaitan.

"Excuse me, Sieglinde? I hate to ask this of you. But could you make some bombs with Mustard Gas in them? I feel confident that they would assist me greatly in my duel with that other Demon."

"I-I'm not sure… I promised myself that I'd never make something that could be used as a weapon again." Sieglinde muttered uncertainly. Ciel sighed and sat down next to Sieglinde.

"Sebastian… Make some more tea for us." Ciel said.

"Sieglinde, the man I'm dueling isn't a person. He may have once been a person. He certainly used to be human. But now he's a Demon. And he's far more experienced than I am in combat. I suspect that it will be a very difficult battle. It would help to have some chemical weapons that could at least disorient him."

"I understand. Ciel, I love you. I refuse to be used by anyone ever again, though. If you promise that you are only going to use the weapons on this other Demon, though, I will make them. I've been studying some new chemical compounds that may be useful. Some acids, mostly."

"I understand. I'll leave it to you, then." Ciel said quietly. Sieglinde looked critically at Ciel and then looked away, blushing slightly.

"I'll need some supplies. They won't be cheap."

"That won't be a problem. Tell me the supplies you need, and I'll procure them for you. If you could attempt to make them into bullets for Maylene to use as well, that would be very useful." Ciel said with a smirk.

"I'm not sure that would work, Ciel. Hydrofluoric Acid has been known to eat through metal as easily as it burns through flesh. I don't think a bullet would hold it." Sieglinde said, drawing back at Ciel's request. Ciel smirked.

"I'm certain if anyone can discover a way to do it, it would be you, Sieglinde. I have complete confidence in you." Ciel said with a smile that was surprisingly like Sebastian's. Sieglinde blushed deeply and ran off, saying that she'd make the weapons, but that she didn't appreciate being thrown back into her old job as a weapons maker.

"I am sorry. But I do appreciate your willingness to help me." Ciel said quietly.

"Okay, Young Master… We are going to learn about Niten Ichi-Ryu. It can be learned with two katanas, or a katana and a wakizashi. It is your choice. However, I would recommend that you use two katanas. That way, you could use Laevatin in one hand and a katana in the other.

Later, you can treat the katana with some of your Blood. It will soak into the blade and your Essence will make the blade unbreakable and will make damage from the blade hard to heal for Demons. It will not be as powerful as a Demon Blade. But it will be the next best thing." Sebastian said with a smile.

"Tell me, Sebastian… Can Demons be hurt by acid?" Ciel asked, surprising Sebastian with this question.

"Well, I am not certain. I certainly reacted adversely to the Mustard Gas. My reaction wasn't nearly as bad as yours, but I certainly got burned by it. Demons are organic just like humans. The difference is that Demons have the Essence to protect them.

Demons are inherently surrounded by an aura of Essence. The more powerful a Demon is, the denser their aura is. That is what Shinigami smell when they say that Demons reek. Demons are capable of hiding their aura. But it is generally beneficial to have at least a small aura, especially in battle, as it reduces the amount of damage done."

"Weapons such as Death Scythes, weapons treated with Demon Blood, and Demon Swords have been known to pierce Demonic Auras. However, the stronger the Demon you are fighting, the more powerful the weapon has to be. Demon Swords are the only weapon that can universally kill any Demon, as they are able to pierce any Demonic Aura."

"I see. Did you investigate Johann's Aura?" Ciel asked firmly. Sebastian smiled and nodded.

"I did, My Lord. His Aura is much better controlled than your own, but really no denser. Your Aura has the appearance of that of a very young Demon, whereas his is much better trained. It would only require work on your part to rectify that."

"How would you suggest I do that?" Ciel asked. Sebastian sighed, but then smiled politely again.

"Well, meditation is useful. Many Demons meditate on a regular basis. It helps them to make their digestion of the souls they devour more efficient. It makes the aura denser and more effective in blocking attacks. It helps the Demon tap into their innermost reserve of power."

"You are fairly talented now with weapons. But you need more control over your power. You need to expend it more efficiently. I have noticed of late that you are using approximately 4 percent excess Essence in utilizing the powers that you need. In a way, that can be useful, as it ensures that you deal the damage required."

"However, it is almost certain that you won't hit with all of your attacks. Therefore, since a good number of your attacks will inevitably miss, that wastes undue power in overdoing your attacks. You need to make your attacks as efficient as possible, and as accurate as possible. You need to work on speed and accuracy."

"Maylene requires bullets that can pierce the Demonic Aura, and a gun that can make powerful attacks. I am certain that an acquaintance of mine can procure such a weapon. I believe once that she stated that a rifle over 100 years in the future called a Denel NTW-20 that would do the job. If you coat the bullets in your Blood, they will be able to do some damage to Johann. Now, continue to spar. You and I will spar using these Bokken. Three… Two… One… Start!" Sebastian said.

Sebastian attacked first, striking with his own Bokken. Ciel blocked with his own bokken and then struck with the bokken in his left hand, before leaping back, and then moving faster than Sebastian had expected, seeming to blend into Sebastian's blind spot and striking again. However, Sebastian merely smirked and grabbed Ciel's hand and threw him into a tree approximately fifteen meters away.

"Your attack was very efficient. You blocked my attack and struck back, then using hit and run tactics, you retreated and then attacked again, using my blind spot. However, as well as this would work on a human, I can sense your Aura perfectly, and that is why I countered you.

You must learn to suppress your Aura when you are making sneak attacks. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Ciel said simply. Sebastian smirked and they started to fight again.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen: His Master: In Combat

*11 Months Later*

"Ciel… Good luck…" Lizzie said, hugging Ciel tightly and kissing him on the lips. Ciel knew that he wouldn't be able to stop her. So he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back. He wasn't sure if he was doing it right. But he didn't bother to stop until Lizzie released him.

"I love you, Ciel." Lizzie said sadly, knowing full well that this might be the last time that they saw each other. She would have been happy to spend more time with Ciel than this. But she also knew that he was in a hurry. Ciel smiled at Lizzie, and embraced her again, holding her close. He had made himself taller for this battle, and was actually looking incredibly handsome.

"Ciel! Ciel!" Sieglinde shouted breathlessly, running out and handing him a bag full of pellets and bullets.

"Okay, see these green bullets? They're full of Mustard Gas. They will burst when they hit the opponent, and I soaked them in the Blood you gave me. These blue pellets are filled with Chlorosulfonic acid on one side, and water on the other. When you burst the shell, the two will mix and make an explosion and a good amount of mist.

The red ones have Flouroantimonic acid and the blue ones have Hydrofluoric Acid. The same is true of the bullets. Maylene, the bullets have been tested in the sniper rifle, and they won't break prematurely in 99% of the simulations. If they do, use this salve on your skin within two minutes. Otherwise, damage may be permanent."

"Thank you, Milady." Maylene said, bowing politely. Sieglinde grinned at Maylene and nodded briefly before looking at Ciel and narrowing her gaze.

"You have to promise to come back! I love you too much to let you disappear like this." Sieglinde demanded. Ciel sighed.

"I make no such promise. However, if I die, you will still be protected by Lizzie. My fortune will become hers, and she'll take care of you until you no longer need her. I can't speak for my servants. But if they consent, then they'll go to work for Lizzie as well."

"Th-thank you… Ciel… B-but…"

"Sieglinde, you have a calling in life. Just as I was destined to become a Demon, you were destined to become a chemist. Your knowledge of chemistry is decades ahead of anyone else's. The world needs you. With your knowledge of chemistry and biochemistry, you'll doubtless be able to change the world. Do you understand, Sieglinde?" Ciel asked, holding Sieglinde's hands in his, causing her to turn bright red.

Sieglinde turned away, tears filling her eyes. Then she turned back to Ciel, looking more determined now.

"I'll listen to what you say, Ciel. But you have to do something for me, first." She said quietly, but with a confidence that surprised the young Demon."

"What is it?" Ciel asked, looking at Sieglinde in the eye. Sieglinde was quite beautiful. Her eyes, especially her eyes and hair. Ciel only loved Lizzie. But he couldn't deny that Sieglinde was pretty.

"You have to kiss me!" Sieglinde demanded. Then she continued. "A real kiss." Ciel looked helplessly at Lizzie, who sighed, rolled her eyes and nodded once, indicating that she was alright with it.

"Don't you dare get into a relationship with her, though, Ciel!" Lizzie said fiercely, pointing at Sieglinde for emphasis. Sieglinde gulped slightly and nodded. She wasn't even sure if Ciel would survive this. But Lizzie seemed completely confident that Ciel would come back. Maybe it was because Ciel had promised that he would. But Sieglinde was not half so confident in Ciel. She liked him, but she wasn't ready to stake any money on it.

Ciel sighed and pulled Sieglinde into a hug and looked into her eyes, gently cupping her cheek and kissing her gently, holding her for a moment before pulling away. When he looked into her eyes again, Sieglinde was crying and her cheeks were bright red. Ciel merely smiled at her, his eyes glowing a fluorescent pink with cat pupils, and he turned away, taking his swords with him.

He then turned to Lizzie and said goodbye to her one more time. He didn't promise that he would return, as he didn't know that he would. There was the very real chance that he would die in this battle. He had seen more of the dark side of the world than any boy his age should have had to. But he had persevered through all of it, and in a way, Sebastian was very proud of Ciel's inner strength. Even if he was one of the most wicked children he had ever met, Sebastian couldn't help but admire him.

"Young Master. Do you remember how to properly fight someone with a longer range weapon than you?" Sebastian asked. Ciel nodded. Aside from the fact that Maylene's sniping would assist him in battle, Ciel had become quite adept at fighting against long range weapons. Sebastian had trained him against very long spears and other weapons that hindered Ciel's ability to close the distance between the two opponents.

"You know that if you cannot close immediately, you need to bide your time and be patient? Do not forget that Maylene's sniper rifle will assist you in throwing off the opponent's projections of his advantage. He believes that you are less experienced in personal combat, which is true. But Maylene will even the odds, if only slightly.

I have tested Sieglinde's bullets, and the silencer on the gun. It scarcely makes any noise in firing and the bullets are slender, so they make little noise in their movement. However, you cannot overestimate your ability or underestimate your opponent's. He deliberately gave you a year to train so that you would feel as though you were experienced enough. But he has trained for over 200 years. Your experience pales in comparison to his."

"I know, Sebastian. If I don't survive this, I want to say that I respect you more than most of the people I know. You were one of the few people I knew I could trust without hesitation. You lied to me, and tried to kill me. But it has been a privilege working with you."

"It has been my honor to serve you, My Lord." Sebastian said, bowing deferentially as they appeared in front of Mount Urim-Thumim. They were thirty minutes early and thus had plenty of time to prepare if they were frugal with said time.

"Maylene, find a good spot to hide within 1,000 meters. Make sure that you can see the entire battlefield and remember that I have Finnian on standby if the battle takes a turn where we end up in a more enclosed location as I will attempt to affect."

"I understand, yes I do! I feel that that space over there would be best for me!" Maylene said, hurrying off and hiding, using her obfuscatory powers to remain hidden from Johann.

 _Don't use your powers yet, Maylene. You need to be able to hide for the entire battle, and move around if you must. That will tax your powers even more. We don't want you running out of energy in the middle of battle._ Ciel said firmly. Maylene undid the powers and stayed there, making sure that she could see the entire field.

After a while, Johann showed up, bringing with him a young lady with long, matted black hair and a melancholy expression, carrying a jagged looking spear that gave off a similar feeling as Laevatin. Ciel smirked.

"I see you did decide to bring one of your Culled with you, Johann. Is that your Gungnir?" Ciel asked. Johann nodded, then shook his head.

"This is Gungnir. However, this young waif is not a Culled. I merely hired him to carry my spear for me. Here's your money, little boy." Johann said, taking the spear and handing the boy a hundred pound note. Johann then twirled the spear and impaled the boy through the head, taking the money back and putting it in his pocket. Ciel watched as the spear absorbed the girl's soul, and it flowed through the spear and into Johann's hand.

Johann glowed briefly and then he looked at Ciel, his eyes fluorescent pink. Ciel sighed. Johann was really quite ruthless. Ciel never knew that Demon Swords could absorb souls. Johann seemed to sense this.

"Under certain circumstances, Demon Swords can absorb souls. The soul being stolen must be weaker than the soul of the user. In this girl's case, it definitely was. Her will had been degraded by years of starvation and disappointment. Of course, I didn't tell her that I was a Demon. She only needed to know that she would be paid for her relatively simple job and she jumped at the chance.

The poor urchin has a large family of which she is the eldest child. So responsible. Sad, really. How can you stand living in a country with such a major schism between the wealthy and the impoverished? This girl was sitting on the street, begging for change.

Dozens of wealthy nobles walked by her, not paying an iota of attention to her plight. She had maybe a pound in her cup at most. You nobles care nothing for the downtrodden. In Germany, it's different. The poor are initiated into the military and given a chance at success. That little green eyed chemist of yours would know all about that, right? She's quite pretty. I bet her soul is delicious."

"Don't you dare touch Sieglinde's soul with your filthy lips!" Ciel snarled, taking out his Laevatin and his wakizashi, preparing for battle. Johann sighed and took out Gungnir, and pointed it at Ciel.

"Are you ready? I hope so."

"Wait. One question. Why take my soul? Why not just go for the souls of other Demons? It seems like it would be easier."

"Oh, I have fought other Demons for their souls. They lined up around the block to fight me, thinking it would be an easy way to move up in rank. They all fell. I actually stored their souls in different precious gems in my manor's basement. I wasn't sure whether to absorb them into myself before or after I fully consolidated my power, and frankly, it just always slips my mind.

I finally consolidated them in Zæthuramite. It truly glows with the power that is stored in it. It grew so much faster than most Zæthuramite, but eventually, I used my power to make it stop growing. But enough talk. Those souls will be yours if you win. Let's finish this." Johann said with a wild grin, his long blonde hair seeming to fly in all directions as he twisted and Gungnir extended.

Ciel paid close attention to Johann's movements, just as Sebastian had advised. It would not do to not properly analyze Johann's weaknesses. Ciel dodged Gungnir, but the spear's shaft seemed to twist and follow him. So Ciel catapulted off the spear and flew up in the air, throwing a Mustard Gas pellet at Johann, hitting him directly in the face.

The capsule exploded and a gas cloud came out, surrounding Johann entirely, causing him great discomfort as he wiped his eyes. Ciel used this opportunity to strike with Laevatin. He almost managed to hit Johann. But Johann proved his experience by dodging at the last moment and striking Ciel with a palm strike, sending him flying away from him.

Seeing this, Maylene fired a shot at Johann, hitting him in the arm with a Chlorosulfonic Acid bullet. The bullet didn't pierce the flesh, but the second compartment that was filled with water burst along with the acid compartment, and made a huge cloud of mist around Johann, shocking the Demon with the strange effects that Ciel was managing to create.

Ciel attempted to use this surprise to strike from behind. But it was still within Johann's projections, and Johann dodged and took out a gutting dagger coated with his own Blood and stabbed Ciel in the side. He knew that far from killing Ciel, it wouldn't even significantly hamper him. However, the wound would take longer to heal.

Ciel gasped in pain and leapt back. Johann had gotten the first successful strike on Ciel. However, Ciel had seen that Johann had excellent speed, strength and endurance, far surpassing his own. To the contrary, though, his movements were exaggerated and he tended to waste energy enhancing his strength and speed further when he didn't need to.

In fact, the entire time they had been fighting, though it hadn't been long, Johann had been releasing a steady stream of Essence to further amplify his physical abilities beyond what they already were. Was it simple arrogance and pride that made him want to completely eclipse Ciel's ability? Ciel wasn't sure. But if Ciel could drag the battle out long enough, then he could probably exhaust Johann then kill him.

Unfortunately, that wouldn't be a good idea tactically speaking. If Ciel wanted to win at all, he would have to win quickly.

 _Maylene! Use your Hydrofluoric Acid bullet coated with my Blood. Aim for the eye. Even on a Demon, the eye is a weak point._

 _ **Yes, my Lord!**_ Maylene replied, loading the proper bullet and fired within moments of Ciel's order.

The bullet struck true, and pierced Johann's eye, bursting inside Johann's skull. Clearly this had been an explosive tip bullet. It sent Hydrofluoric Acid all through Johann's face, blinding him temporarily and causing him intense agony. Ciel then took a moment to use a simple gunpowder filled capsule to create a bang to the left, distracting Johann's attention further and then striking, actually striking true.

However, Johann felt the sword pierce his flesh and took an exacerbated wound on his side, the sword twisting as he pulled away, and cartwheeled out of the way in order to avoid a critical hit. Ciel cursed, and as he was pulling away, struck again with the Wakizashi, taking off one of Johann's fingers. Though it was hardly a critical hit, it was still a significant wound.

Johann used more of his Essence to amplify his hearing, touch and smell significantly and then located Ciel through a crude form of echolocation, extending Gungnir, grazing Ciel's side with the Demon 'Sword'.

"You should give up now, Ciel. Just surrender and give up your Demon Soul. My eyes already stopped hurting. You've hardly a chance to hurt me. Your last strike was pure luck!" Johann declared. However, in that moment, Maylene fired another bullet, hitting him in the chest.

Although it didn't hit his Heart, it did bury itself, releasing the Mustard Gas inside him, going into his Blood and spreading throughout the body, causing a lingering painful tingling sensation that seemed to cover his entire body. Ciel smirked, seeing the discomfort that it was causing Johann.

Johann growled and utilized his Essence to purge his body of all the foreign substances. This had partially been Ciel's plan. He hoped that Johann would be vain enough to use his Essence foolishly to heal minor maladies during the battle.

"What is this you're using on me!? What is this horrible substance you keep shooting me with!?" Johann demanded. Ciel smirked.

"If you win, I'll gladly tell you. How does that sound?" Ciel asked. He then dodged just in time Johann's Gungnir, which flew at him faster than before.

Ciel took some capsules from his pocket and threw them randomly at Johann. Johann managed to destroy all but one midair, causing them to explode in front of him rather than directly in his face. However, the gas cloud that exploded still distracted him so that he didn't see the last one until it hit him directly in the face.

The last one was pure Fluoroantimonic Acid, which burned his face terribly. Although it didn't blind him like the bullet to his eye had, it hurt like hell, causing him to scream in pain. At that moment, Maylene shot an explosive round at Johann, hitting him right in the chest. There was a fairly significant fiery blast that knocked Johann off center.

Ciel had been closing in the entire time Johann had been distracted by his pain. Although Johann was a more powerful fighter by far than Ciel, he was far too arrogant and his arrogance made him careless. Already, he was starting to run low on Essence as he poured it into healing himself.

Ciel finally got within striking distance and struck, hitting Johann in the stomach with Laevatin. However, Johann countered and hit Ciel with Gungnir in his left arm, making it essentially useless for the moment. Ciel retreated and gathered his bearings, calculating his chances once more. Johann was fully healed except for his sides, which were bleeding still from the wounds from Laevatin.

"No more cheap tricks, eh, Ciel? Why don't you dispense of your petty tomfoolery and prestidigitation, and fight like a real Demon?"

"I'm surprised that you would say that. A real Demon would use any method necessary to win. Besides, you permitted me to bring one Culled with me. My Culled's sharpshooting is her main skill. How is that tomfoolery to allow her to fight to her greatest extent?"

"You're right. But I can tell that you still have more capsules of that disgusting substance. I really would appreciate not having that horrid substance thrown in my face." Johann said, dispensing of his chatter and striking at Ciel again with Gungnir. This time the spear was much faster, though, and Ciel barely dodged it. Ciel could feel the wind as it flew past him and twisted once more, almost piercing him.

Ciel grabbed it, though, using its momentary flexibility to twist it in the wrong direction, and gaining momentum from it. As Ciel dodged the spear and moved out of the way, Maylene fired another bullet, hitting Johann in the hand with more Hydrofluoric Acid. Johann growled his annoyance at Maylene's efficiency and accuracy. Ciel could tell that he hadn't been trained to fight against such a long range combatant.

Ciel moved in and managed to slice off Johann's full left hand at the cost of another cut from the spear, forcing Ciel to fall back once more. Ciel was slowly gaining the upper hand in this battle, although unfortunately, his left hand was still useless, and he was starting to feel the effect of depleted Essence on his body. Ciel knew that he would have to end the battle quickly or suffer the consequences.

So Ciel moved close to Johann, and threw a half dozen more capsules filled with what, he didn't know or care, then leapt back as they exploded in his face, creating a mish mash of different gases and acids in addition to an explosion of mist in his face and a few explosions from gunpowder capsules that were mixed in there.

He didn't wait for the gas to clear, either. He moved in and amplified his speed with Essence and Seed, hoping that this would be their last clash, and succeeded in piercing Johann's black Heart with Laevatin. Johann shrieked in agony and rage as he fell to the ground, his face burned almost beyond recognition.

Ciel stood over his felled opponent, looking down pitilessly at the erstwhile Demon. He sighed and then ripped the sword out from his chest and jammed it in once more to make sure.

"I have won our battle. All that was once yours is now mine." Ciel said, leaning down and putting his hand on Johann's head, breathing in and taking all of his memories so that he could take what was rightfully his.

"Yes. I have lo…st… But you're mistaken. I have no monetary wealth. I need none. I take what I want from who I want. The only real possessions I have is the Zæthuramite cave in which I store the Demonic Souls I have taken.

They are yours if you desire them, as is my Soul. May it do you no good." Johann said with a smirk, taking a shard of Zaethuramite out of his pocket and breathing into it. Slowly, a glowing plasma-like substance flowed into it, turning it bright red, and then he died with one final breath.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen: His Master, The Groom

"Young Master… Young Master, you have to come out of your room eventually. You know that if I do not come in, Lady Elizabeth will break down the door and drag you out. I am certain that you do not want that, right?"

"Come in, Sebastian. The door isn't locked… Not for you, anyhow." Ciel said irritably. Sebastian couldn't deny the truth in this. So he picked the lock using his Demon powers and walked in.

"Hello, Young Master. I cannot help but feel that you are secretly afraid of this wedding. If that is the case, I am afraid that I cannot help you. I do not understand in any fundamental way the human concept of love. I understand lust and desire. But those are inherently separate from love."

"Geez, Sebastian… What am I supposed to do? Lizzie will be furious with me if I call off this wedding, not to mention Aunt Frances. Everyone is down there right now! There's a priest and everything, planning to wed us. It was all I could do to get Frances not to demand that we be married in a church." Ciel said nervously. Suddenly, though, there was a knock on Ciel's door.

"Ciel! Ciel! I know you're in there! You have to come out eventually!" Lizzie demanded.

"C-come in, Lizzie…" Ciel said. He hadn't felt this nervous in years, not since he thought Sebastian had abandoned him once he began to doubt his resolve. Ciel had been left in Paris to fend for himself, and had to find his own way home.

"Sebastian had been following him to keep tabs on Ciel until he either gave up or regained his resolve. But that had been a trying time for him. He had made it through it, though, and ultimately died once Sebastian took his soul.

He never expected to come back, to realize that he would end up marrying Lizzie after all. He wasn't disappointed. It was kind of nice to have a comparatively normal life. Now he could be married, have children, stay with Lizzie forever. In fact, he had two options. He could turn her into a Demon using the Soul that he stole from Johann, or he could turn her into a Culled.

Frankly, the former seemed the better option. He didn't want to worry that she would be under his control without him meaning to. Although he would never want to enslave Elizabeth. He felt that he really ought to bring up the subject of transforming Lizzie before marriage rather than after. If he brought up such an insane idea after and she refused, it would be a very inauspicious beginning to an eternal bond.

"Lady Elizabeth. Please, sit down. You would not wish to be standing as I expound upon this conversation…" Ciel said, suddenly becoming even stiffer than usual in speaking to her. He was always stiff and impersonal when speaking to anyone. But now, it seemed like he was doing it deliberately. It made Lizzie uncomfortable.

"O-okay… P-please, call me Lizzie… G-go ahead…" Lizzie said nervously, sitting down, her chest heaving in and out. Suddenly, she gasped, her hand moving quickly to her chest to slow her heart.

"Very well… Lizzie… You are aware that I defeated Johann Shaitan. As a result, I gained all his wealth, including his Demon Souls. I wish to bestow one of them on you. We can be eternal together."

"C-Ciel… I-I appreciate the sentiment… B=but I'm not even ready to stop aging as a Culled, let alone become a full fledged Demon! I know Sebastian can train both of us in the Demonic abilities. But I'm too young to stop aging!"

"I understand that. I did not intend to bestow it upon you until you turned eighteen`. I would have been happy to not become a Demon until I turned eighteen. But it was forced upon me. I should never allow that to happen to you. But… I prepared myself for many things when I contracted Sebastian to assist me in taking my revenge. Marriage was not one of those things…"

"A-are you saying you don't… W-want t-to marry me, Ciel?" Lizzie asked, looking terribly hurt, her emerald green eyes flooding with tears. Ciel shook his head, though, and kissed Lizzie tenderly on the lips, smiling gently at her.

"No. I am not saying anything like that. I am only saying that I never expected my wedding to come. I expected to be dead, my soul taken by a Demon before such a date ever came. Such an event was, to say the least, unconceivable in my eyes."

"I had such tunnel vision, revenge was all that I saw, all that I cared about. And now that revenge is no longer an issue, and I have come to accept that it should never be an issue again. But it is still slightly… Frightening that I will live a full and… Relatively normal life… I do wish to marry you. I love you. But understand that I am still nervous about it."

"I understand. Life is a scary thing. If you really thought that you'd only live for a few more years at most, but you now realize that you'll probably live for eternity, I can't imagine that it wouldn't be frightening. I'll help you all that I can. But you need to come down and be a gracious host at your own wedding."

"Of course. Sebastian… Can you help me tie my tie?" Ciel asked. Sebastian smirked and nodded.

"Yes, My Lord. I shall help you by teaching you how to do it yourself. You wrap the bow around like this, wrap it again, then pull. It is fairly simple."

"Okay… Like this? No… That's not right. Here… Damn… My fingers got tangled… Well…"

"Oh, Let me help you, Ciel… Mom taught me that it was important to know how to tie a tie for my future husband." Lizzie said kindly, running over and tying Ciel's bowtie perfectly in the blink of an eye. Ciel blinked once, then twice, then sighed. He would have to work on that.

For now, he took her hand and went down the stairs, and greeted the guests, which included all of his eccentric but somehow loyal friends, such as Grell, and his fervent admirer, Rael, Prince Soma, Agni, the eccentric and usually high Lau and his 'sister', Ran Mao (though Ciel suspected that they were actually lovers), Undertaker (who had been a thorn in his side for a while, now), William Spears, who wanted to keep an eye on Grell, Sascha Breisacher, Ásbjörn Rudgar and of course, Sieglinde, who was actually living with him now.

Of course, Lizzie's family was there. Her very severe and strict mother, her doting father, her borderline siscon brother, and her other brothers and the rest of her family. Frances was sitting there, her back stiff and looking at Ciel with a very severe look that nonetheless betrayed not a hint of emotion. He could feel from her expression, though, that she wished to speak to him.

"Lizzie, I believe your mother wishes to speak to me. Please allow me a moment. I shall be back shortly." Ciel said politely. Lizzie nodded and let go of Ciel's hand. Ciel turned and walked over to Lizzie's mother.

"Alexis! Go… Make sure the band has the correct music! Edward… You join him." Frances said sternly. The two men nodded timidly and went off. Frances then turned to Ciel and looked at him with an even more severe expression than normal.

"Ciel. Please sit down. Sit down…" She said in a stressed manner when Ciel showed every sign of arguing.

"Now, I am aware that you are a Demon… But I expect you are aware that Elizabeth is my only daughter, and I love her very dearly. I wish you to promise me that you will protect and love her for as long as she lives. I do realize that she will likely die long before you. That is no excuse to be disloyal to her."

"I promise, Aunt Frances. But I plan to make sure that she lives for eternity as well. I have several potential contingencies in place. I could go over them all. But I feel that now is not the proper time. A wedding is a time of joy, to celebrate the happiest day in two people's lives. Discussions of Demons, and their machinations would not be welcome conversation."

"Of course, I understand. But you will discuss it with me as soon as you are able. Is that understood?" Frances demanded. Ciel bowed politely.

"Yes, Aunt Frances. I understand. Please allow me to rejoin the party. The ceremony will be beginning soon."

"Before we begin… I am required to ask, anyone present who knows a reason why these persons may not lawfully marry, to declare it now, or forever hold your peace."

"Lady Sullivan…" Sebastian whispered. This is just a formality. Objecting would be… Terrible form."

Sieglinde cursed silently, but stayed quiet.

"Ciel Phantomhive… Will you take _Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford_ to be your wife? Will you love her, comfort her, honour and protect her, and, forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Ciel said. The priest then turned to Lizzie.

" _Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford… Do you take Ciel Phantomhive to be your husband. Will you love him, comfort him, honor and protect him, and, forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"_

 _"I do." Lizzie said, looking at Ciel with a look of complete love and respect._

 _"Then, do you have the wedding bands?" The minister asked. Ciel and Lizzie nodded, taking them from Sebastian and Paula respectively, and putting them on each other._

 _"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." The minister finished._

 _Ciel took Lizzie in his arms and kissed her passionately, before sweeping her off her feet and carrying her down the aisle bridal style. Ciel actually seemed happy to Lizzie, which admittedly wasn't a common occurrence. Ciel in the past had always been very surly and dour, and rarely spared a smile for anyone. But now, he seemed happier than ever._

 _His smile didn't seem forced or fake, and although he was a Demon, he seemed more human than he had before. Ciel's sulky and sour look had always defined him, and Lizzie had never been able to get him to smile, unlike when he was younger, when he was always happy. Maybe this was a chance for him to go back to the way he used to be._

 _ **The End**_

 _A/N: Hello, happy reader. I've finally finished His Butler, Eternal. But there's much more that I wish to accomplish in this story. It is far from over. Rael's graduation, Ciel and Lizzie's child, Bard and Maylene's wedding. These are all things I wish to include in the story. So a sequel must be made. I hope you enjoyed this story, though, and will look forward to the sequel. Hopefully this wasn't as poorly done as Kuroshitsuji II._


End file.
